The techno-organics
by Artform1210
Summary: A group of scientists collected and used the CNA of the Cybertronians to create techno-organic super soldiers. They were experimented on in torture like ways until they finally escaped and are now living among the humans. But by an accident the Autobots and the Decepticons learn about their existence. Swearing, gore, violence, OC x OC.
1. Chapter 1

The techno-organics

Chapter 1

In the chaos of the metropolis of London a group of scarred and dangerous children were hiding in an old building. Forgotten and blind to ignorant public just like them. A tall muscular women walked into the building where her family was waiting. It was not much, but they had made the best they could to make it more homier and somewhat familiar to what they had learned most homes looked like.

"Any luck today?" A redheaded girl in a wheelchair shouted as the women where making her way to her.

"Yes." She said with a clear South African accent as she dropped a bag into the girls lap. "Fortunately I was able to get medicine to the twins and Flash." A muffled shout could be heard in the background but they payed it no mind since they had become somewhat used to it. " And also the equipment you asked for." She added as the other girl took out the toolbox.

"Perfect, this will make it easier to fix Toni's prostheses." She put it on her worktable together with the bag.

"Where is Toni, by the way?"

"She went out earlier with Widow to gather more employees." She answered while she looked trough the box and admired her new tools. The bigger women grabbed the medicines without a world and walked away to the middle of the room and shouted "Flash". Before she could blink a African-American boy had run down the stairs and stopped right in front of her in hyper speed.

"Here are your medicine." She reached them out to him but before he could catch them she lifted them above her head and asked, "Where are the twins?"

"I'm sorry, Freedom, but they snuk out again." He finished the sentence by shouting something random and hit himself on the chest. Freedom sighed and gave him the medicine which he accepted with a sigh of relief.

"Your ticks are getting more out of control I see. Just make sure to not use to take to much, it says on the box it can give some serious side effects." He sighed and ticked again. "I'll be fine, I promise that I will only take them when my ticks gets really bad." He ran away leaving a cloud of dust in the room. Freedom turned around as she ran her hand trough her thick hair to look at the the girl who was making her way to the couch.

"How does it come, Rachel, that you are able to fix Alabaster when she loses her limbs, fix broken bones in a matter of seconds even when they poke trough the skin..."  
"...But I can not fix the twins schizophrenia, Flashes tourettes syndrome or give myself the ability to walk again?" Rachel finished the sentence with a sad smile as she placed herself in the old couch and Freedom helped putting her wheelchair to the side.

"If I could heal all of us I would do it, but i can not. I am not some miracle maker, I have limitations you know." Freedom looked down and apologized. Suddenly the twins wobbled in while laughing hysterically, visibly drunk and judging by there messy clothing, fresh from a promiscuous night of sleeping with anyone as drunk as them.

"Where have you two been?" Freedom asked low and too tired to get really angry.

They answered in Russian before they realized their mistake and switched to English.

"We just had a fun night and we met lots of fun people." Anastasia, the female twin answered before her brother filled in and slurred just as bad.

"We met lots hot people and had lots of..." Before Nikolai could finish his sentence Freedom interrupted him by waving her hand in the air.

"I don't want to know the details." She shouted and instructed them to just wash and go to bed.

When they had left Freedom let herself fall beside Rachel on the couch and sighed exhausted.

"I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm the mother around here." Rachel snickered and answered, "It's your fault for taking on the mommy role." Freedom just rolled her eyes and sighed again.

* * *

On the other side of the planet a battle was fought between two factions of a war. A war that started out on the planet Cybertron between the Autobots and the Decepticons. In do time their planet had perished but the battle was still fought, they spread their armies among the stars and the battle was fought on other planets. This time they fought in an energon mine, the small army of the Autobots against the, what seemed like growing, Decepticons. And not far from there a girl was aware of the action and fought an inner battle whether or not she should get closer or not. She was already dangerously close to be within sight but their was someone in that cave she wanted to meet, someone who is the reason she exist. But he did not know. She decided to crawl into the mine, right where all the shooting and killing occurred. Luckily the cybertronians where a lot bigger than a normal human, so it would be hard to catch any of their attention. She hid behind a stack of metal boxes and watched the battle from afar and always kept her focus on one robot. The biggest of everyone in the mine, a blue and red Autobot with similar helmet and battle mask as hers. He was the strongest of them all and from what she had heard he was the leader of the Autobots, she did not know more than that, but she wanted to know more. She was sure that if she explained what she was and where she came from then they could be exactly like the families on the playgrounds. He could be her father. All of a sudden a large explosion disturbed her thoughts and rocks fell from the roof of the cave and everybody stopped shooting and started running. It was collapsing. She ran as well but she could not come far with her small body and no one seemed to notice her. She suddenly got hit in the back with large rock and fell to the ground, but she got up on her knee, raised her hand and all the rocks stopped right in the air and the roof stopped falling apart. It was all giving a strange blue glow and all the big robots stared in awe and wondered what was making this happen. The power that made the rocks stop in their tracks also affected the girl and she did not notice she was floating until she could feel the stare of basically every cybertronian in the mine. Whatever conflict they had vanished as soon as they all silently agreed to stare at the floating, glowing and strangely white girl that held the roof together with her powers. She just stood their in the air not knowing what to do and then she caught the eyes of the Autobot leader. He was staring just as well but it seemed like the moment they locked eyes an small electric current went trough each of them, and that was enough to sober her up. All she said was ,"I just wanted to talk to you", and then she let go of her grip on the cave. And they all ran away again by transforming into vehicles or going trough strange blue and green portals while she flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

The techno-organics

Chapter 2

"What was that?" Asked Arcee and broke the heavy silence that had set over the base. Ratchet who stood confused and waited for an explanation could not take the tension ,"What are you talking about? What happened out there?" The team turned around and faced the medic. "There was something in the mines. It looked like a human but it..." Optimus remembered the moment he looked into the strange creatures eyes. Eyes that seemed to big for her skull and held the colors of an galaxy. "She had this power that made it possible to hold the entire mine."  
"And she flew." Added Bulkhead. "She was flying in the air and she was glowing." Ratchet who now understood the situation spoke his mind. "Are you saying that another alien lifeform was in the cave with you."  
"What do you think it could have been?" Asked Arcee and put her arms over her chest.

"Judging its power and its appearance it could have been a Stellar Sapien, but they have been extinct for century's."

Bumblebee said something and it brought everybody's attention.

"Bee's right she did say something." Arcee pointed out.

"Yeah right, right before she let the roof fall on top of us." Bulkhead commented sourly. Optimus took a moment to recall her words and he remembered how sad she sounded when she spoke with that little childlike voice of hers.

"She said "I just wanted to talk to you"." And when he repeated those words he finally understood that they where directed at him.

"That's odd," Ratchet said and broke Optimus's train of thoughts. "But shouldn't we also consider the fact that the Decepticons also witnessed her and what they might do with the knowledge of someone like her are living on this planet."

* * *

An enormous spaceship circled the planet earth, the Nemesis, the Decepticons base of operation.

"Tell me exactly what happened down there and tell me everything you know about the intruder." He ordered his subordinates.

"We didn't see much, lord Megatron." A red handsome robot spoke first. "But it looks like we aren't the only extra terrestrials living on this planet. And this one had extraordinary powers that was powerful enough to hold together an entire collapsing mine, fly and throw it right back at us to escape." The information was not all to satisfying but it was enough to peek his interest and ask his third in command Soundwave to get all the surviving footage of the event. It did not take long before he got a clear footage that he showed on his visor, of the strange girl caught in action.

"Arachnid, you have greater expertise of interstellar species's." A smaller spider like robot stepped forward to take a better look. "Can you see what this is?"

"Hard to say, my liege." She admitted but instead of getting frustrated, it made the war lord all the more curios. "There is a lot of humanoid lifeforms in the universe but I can't recall any of them sharing this ones looks or abilities." He had heard enough and knew what he needed to do.

"Soundwave, see if you can isolate her energy signature and find out where she's. I want to find that female and I want to know what her purpose was to be in those mines." The spidercon smirked as she spoke to her master, "But that's not all, I guess?"

The huge silver mech smiled as he answered, "If we can capture her she can become a fine new asset to the Decepticons, and who knows what other creatures that can be hiding along side her."

* * *

In the old house in London the children had just found out about their friends little adventure.

"Alabaster, what did you do?" Yelled Freedom at her. Her eyes who started of as amber had shifted to blazing red, just like her fathers. She was enraged but moreover, she was terrified.

"How could you be so selfish? You have put all of us in danger." Now everybody was gathered in the living room and they all shared Freedom's fears, but none of them said a word. They new that Alabaster and Freedom rarely fought, but when they did, it was best to let them discuss it alone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Fragile as she was, she started to cry, and Freedom stopped screaming when she saw what she did. She hated to see Alabaster cry, and she felt extremely guilty when she was the one to blame this time.

"But why? Why did you do it?" She said while her voice cracked of the growing fear inside her. Alabaster finished crying and dried her eyes and a pink hue was left around her eyes.

"I just...I just..." She sniffed and hiccuped before she could answer. "I just wanted to see my original." She said and started to cry again. Everybody else was stunned, but not of anger or disgust of any kind, but rather amazement and subtle jealousy over that she was able to see her original. It was quiet and no one dared say a thing before Flash ticked and broke the silence.

"Did you see him?" Alabaster locked up and saw Freedom with a sad apologizing smile with her normal eye color. "Tell us everything." She easily lifted Alabaster up and sat her down on the couch while everybody else waited impatiently. Freedom held Alabaster in a possessive embrace like she usually did and calmly drew her dark hand trough Alabaster's snow white hair. Ones Alabaster could relax against her beloved friends chest she started to talk about her adventure.

"Yes, I saw my original. I saw my dad, and he was huge, biggest of them all and he was blue and red and wore a similar helmet as mine." They all looked at her in awe and asked for more. "I was not paying much attention to the others but I saw a cybertronian who was bright red and looked very similar to the twins." The twins heard and squealed loudly as they hugged each other and jumped in excitement. "And I saw a yellow Autobot and a blue female Autobot." Flash lifted the youngest in the group, Wasp, and spun him around in the air while they both laughed.

"Did you hear that? I have a mother." Wasp extended his insect wings and flew around in the air while cheering, "And I have a father," and made a loop. While most of them was happy for the stories, one had to bring the problem up.

"Guys," Toni disturbed the cheering with her serious tone. "While this is all exciting and I'm happy for you guys, aren't we forgetting about something very important." The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. "They saw Alabaster using her power, that is gonna make them turn a few heads. They are probably looking for her." Alabaster curled into a ball and buried her face in Freedoms chest like a child.

"What are we gonna do? This can lead them to us, they might find us, and we will be locked up again..." Anastasia cut of to panic in Russian and her brother tried to calm her down.

"We do nothing." Freedom said and they all looked at her. "They will probably be extra alert and detect any abnormalities. So we have to stay low, use our powers to a minimum and simply act and look as human as possibly so we don't attract any attention."

"I get what you're saying," Widow said. A short dark skinned woman in revealing clothing. "But if we do a mistake and they find us, what do we do?" Freedom thought for a moment and hugged the little albino girl in her arms before she turned to another girl with lavender hair and dark blue hoodie.

"Canary, in case something happens, can you find another hide out. As a backup plan." Canary smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"But, Freedom," little Wasp chirped and flew in front of her. "If something happens, do we have permission to fight them?" Freedom stared at the little boy before slowly dragging her hand reassuringly trough his hair.

"Yes, you do have permission."


	3. Chapter 3

The techno-organics

Chapter 3

"You really gotta be more careful with your limbs, Toni." Rachel whined as she adjusted the prosthetic leg on her table. Toni scratched herself guilty on the chin and smiled awkwardly as she explained.

"Sorry, but last night one of my girls got an unwelcome visit from her former pimp and he was going to hurt her. I had to help." Toni held the area under her knee where her leg should have been.

"Aren't you technically a pimp too?" Rachel asked and replaced some damaged gears from the legs inside.

"I'm a nice pimp." She defended and put a hand on her chest. "My girls where beaten, assaulted, treated as property and had to give away almost all of there earned money to there pimps. I, on the other hand, offers them protection and better work environments in exchange for only 10 percent. That, I must remind you, is some of the money we are able to live on." She smiled proudly and looked at her stump. Toni was a tall and lean girl who was often mistaken for a boy for her looks and attitude. She did it because not only was it her preferred style, but she also enjoyed making people confused about her gender.

"Yeah, I know." She admitted as she finished her work. "It just bothers me that you come here every day with new injuries that **I **have to take care off." She put down her tools and rolled over to the slab Toni was waiting on. Toni took her leg and fastened it to the little magnets that was bedded in her flesh.

"I keep telling her that I can do that part of the job just fine but she keeps getting into more fights." Widow said as she glided into the room and took of her fur coat to reveal her extra arms.

"I'm just happy that you have kept them away from your face. You are too handsome for a black eye." She flirted and hugged Toni's arm.

"I don't want you to get into fights because I'm scared you might get hurt. I'm here several times a week having to fix my limbs, you're all flesh and blood. If you get hurt it will hurt a lot and I don't want some big monkey with a gun touching you." Toni stroked Widows chin with the outside with her hand before moving her thumb gently under her eye. Rachel sighed before interrupting them.

"Did you see anything suspicious while you where out? You know that cybertronians can transform into vehicles." Widow raised her head from Toni's shoulder before she answered.

"No, I don't think so." She looked away and started too talk unsteady. "I hope not." She started to shake like she stood in the cold and Toni put an arm around her and pressed Widow protectively against her body.

* * *

The twins was drinking in a nearby pub and talking about today's event. They where known for being borderline crazy and very impulsive, but mixing alcohol in their systems and there was no doubt something dangerous, stupid or crazy would happen.

"Can you believe it? It's so unfair that Alabaster got to see our original before us, right?" Nikolai shook his sister who almost slept on the cold surface of the bar.

"Yes, I wish we could meet him, but that would make Freedom and everybody else pissed at us." The bartender came up to them and took away their glasses.

"You two get pissed like children." He joked and filled their shots.

"We are actually children, chronologically speaking." Nikolai blurted thoughtlessly and the bartender started to get worried.

"We don't look like it but we are actually less than three years old." The bartender locked at Anastasia big bosom and just took it as the blabber of two drunks and walked away.

They both looked out over the bar at what looked like nothing, but it was actually something only they could see and it was a sign that they better go home.

"Nik..." She hiccuped before she could finish his name. "We should go, that lamp have been talking with me for the last two minutes." During their days in imprisonment they were regularly injected with chemicals and electrocuted, which have left their minds damaged to such a degree that they would occasionally hallucinate and hear voices. A big problem in the wrong circumstances.

"Yeah, and a pink elephant have walked past that window five times." They left a pile of money on the bar and held onto each other as they walked out and onto the streets. It was dark and it was dangerous for people, especially women, to be out late. Nikolai held onto his sister harder as they walked by the alleys and fought the urge to throw up behind nearest dumpster.

"You know, Ana? I got an idea." Anastasia locked up with blurry eyes and gripped at his vest to not fall over. "What if we also tried to find our original?" Anastasia heaved herself up and looked at her brother with empty eyes as she asked a confused, "what?"

Nikolai placed her on nearby bench and joined her before he kept sharing his drunken idea.

"What if we tried to find him to, but we avoid making Ally's mistake and just take a look for ourselves." Anastasia's common sense was far too gone for her to realize how dangerous the idea was, or she just didn't care.

"Keep talking." She encouraged him.

"They are probably only looking for Ally, so they won't expect us and that gives us an opportunity to find them and possibly see them all up close." Anastasia rested her head on her brothers shoulders and said, "That's probably the most dangerous and idiotic plan you have ever come up with." She was quiet for a moment. "We should do it." They made a weak high-five before they heard laughter behind them and it sobered them up.

"Well what do we have hear? Two lovebirds cuddling in the middle of the night?" A strange voice said with evil intent in his voice. Nikolai turned around and saw three men with guns and covered in tattoos.

"You got it wrong, she's my sister."  
"**Twin** sister, to be more precise." Anastasia who now was sober from the seriousness of the situation stood up from the bench and threw a glance at her brother who answered it back.

"Oh, I see the similarities now. I guess that means that you probably don't mind her going with us for a moment." He flashed them a knife but they didn't even blink. After all they have been trough, knifes was just as dangerous to them like a single nail was to a big tree.

"Yes, I do mind." She spoke and exaggerated her Russian accent in order to sound more intimidating. And flashed a smile she actually tried to hide.

The gang walked closer and the one with the blade held it against Nikolai's throat as the other two grabbed Anastasia.

"Did you really think you can fight all of us, you drunk ass Russian?" Faster then he could react Nikolai grabbed the delinquents blade and stabbed himself in the throat so blood ran out in big amounts. The crook threw himself backward and his companions let go of Anastasia.

"Yes, I do think so." He said as the wound closed up and he reached inside his long red coat to take out a big chainsaw.

"Because you just walked into the lions den." The sister taunted and their appearances started to change. Their skin became white as chalk, their hair turned a darker shade of red and their eyes turned black and red. Anastasia clapped her hands together and when she separated them, red lightning was caught between them.

"Run!" The sister hissed and that was the beginning of a night that would end in a bloodbath.

* * *

"You saw another alien, that's so awesome!" Miko cheered from where she sat on Bulkheads shoulder. Jack sat on the stairs with Raphael and still processed the new information their guardians had told them. Information that Miko obviously had no problem knowing, since she started to blabber about how much she wanted to see the new alien.

"How did she look like?" The twelve year old boy asked Bumblebee. Bee beeped and made noises only the Autobots and Raph could understand.

"What did he say?" The older boy asked, who secretly shared Mikos excitement.

"He said she looked like a teenage human girl," Bumblebee filled him in on the details, "But she had extremely white skin and hair and..." Bee said something while extending his eyes with his finger so they looked bigger. "And she had really big eyes that was also unnaturally blue and glittered." Raph translated as he did the same gesture with his eyes and Jack chuckled.

"The way you are describing it make it almost sound like you saw an elf." The three Autobots didn't say anything but staring confused at the boy. Uncomfortable with their stares he started to explain what he meant.

"An elf is an mythological creature that is said to live in the woods and have magical powers." The Autobots oh-ed synchronized once they understood.

Meanwhile in another part of the base Optimus was still thinking about the girl. Something about her gave him a sense of familiarity, like he have seen her before or should know her. But he knew he hadn't seen her before. And he did not know how, but he knew somehow that she was not another extra terrestrial. She was human, or perhaps parts, and she had said that she was there to talk to him. Why? And why did he have this nagging feeling in his spark that made him miss her? He did not know her, why was he missing her so badly then? Like he needed to know she was safe, needed to see her strangely adorable face.


	4. Chapter 4

The techno-organics

Chapter 4

Jack and Miko leaned over Raphael when he tried to show something on his computer. It was a news article about a violent murder in an alley in London. It said that three gang members had been brutally murdered the night before and their wounds had baffled the police. For it looked like not only had they been killed with an untraceable chainsaw, but their bodies was also covered in burns, like they had been electrocuted several times.

"I understand that this is a interesting murder but why are you so eager in showing us?" Jack, the oldest boy asked as he read the article.

"After what the Autobots told us before I have been trying to find leads of any more alien. This one caught my eye because it says, here, that an eyewitness described the murderers as a boy and a girl with extremely white skin and glowing eyes." Jack and Miko read the part that Raph was pointing at.

"And read this," Jack said as he pointed at a line, "Apparently the girl held something glowing in her hands. Don't this sound like what the bots told us? What if it was not _something_ she held that glowed, but herself."

"What should ewe even do with this? We don't know if this really is the alien girl and a friend or just a gang war." Miko pointed out to the boys and did not look very pleased. "But if we go down there and see for ourselves then maybe we can find out for sure." She suggested and started to look excited which unsettled the boys.

"Miko," Jack said annoyed at Mikos lack of understanding the danger." Did you not see what happened to those thugs? They had guns and knifes and experience with fighting, and looked what happened to them." Miko just rolled her eyes despite what Jack tried to explain to her. Raph started to get uncomfortable and in order to stop another fight between them, he suggested a safer option.

"What if we let the bots look at it and let them decide?" The teens looked at the boy and after a moment of thinking they nodded and agreed to his suggestion.

* * *

"What do you think?" Raph asked and the robots turned his attention to him.

"We can't know for sure based on the article alone, but I'll make sure to contact agent Fowler and ask him to investigate." Optimus spoke but it did not please Bulkhead who was quick to protest.

"Optimus, I don't think that we should let Fowler know about this." Optimus turned around and asked the wrecker for an explanation. The big green bot stuttered slightly before he started to talk again.

"I mean, look at what happened to those humans. They probably just messed with the wrong people and they got dismantled. What do you think will happen if the girl, and whatever else she's _apparently_ hiding with, finds out that they are hunted by the US government?"  
"For not being the sharpest in the team, you're really making a good point." Arcee complemented before she shared her opinion. "Besides, I don't think Fowler will be pleased knowing we encountered another potential alien lifeform and didn't immediately report." Optimus noted their opinions and thought about the girl again. She seemed so scared and childlike when he saw her, so it was hard for him to believe that she would do such a gruesome thing.

"And," Now it was the medics turn to speak. "It wouldn't be wise to make such a big fuss out of such a insignificant event, and we have limited resources that we can't waste on a goose chase." In that moment, Miko, saw her opportunity.

"But if you let us do the search." Jack tried to silence her but she ignored him and kept talking. "You don't have to contact Fowler or risk wasting your time if this turns out to be a false lead." Jack tried again to tell her to be quiet but she refused to listen. "We will go there and take a look and if anything happens then, Ratch, can just bridge us away." Jack hoped that they would not consider it, but by the look on their faces, it didn't seem that way.

"I'll be the first to admit that Miko is not the one to make rational decision." Ratchet said and Miko crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted. "But it's not her worst idea." He finally said and her face lighted up while Jack face-palmed.

"It is a solution and our human friends have proved themselves capable before. This might work, as long as all of you agree to it." Miko didn't hesitate but Jack and Raphael took a moment before they agreed.

* * *

Widow watched as Wasp played on the playground. He was running around, climbing and performed acrobatics that awed the other kids. She loved seeing him so happy and because he was too young to remember their old lives, he could live without ever looking back and be plagued by horrible memories, unlike the rest of them. Even now when Widow saw the other children play with their parents, she could not help feeling jealous over how lucky they were. They were not made to be someone else's weapon, they were not trained to kill or torture, and they did not get cut open, or dismembered and put together.

"Which one is yours?" A mother holding a baby joined her on the bench. Widow was caught off guard a had to take a moment to calm her nerves before she could speak.

"I'm not a mother." She started. "I just here making my little brother company." She pointed awkwardly towards Wasp who was playing with sticks with another boy. The women looked at the little Chinese boy and back at the older Brazilian girl. They looked nothing alike, but why did she mistake Widow for a mother. She had the physical appearance of an older teenager. Could it be her clothing? She did like to show skin and wear lots of makeup, it maybe made her look older. But she still didn't like to be mistaken for a mother. Widow told the most common lie she used in these situations. "He's adopted." The women accepted that lie and Widow could sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry if I'm being dodgy, love, but their was recently a murder just a few blocks away. It have spooked the whole neighborhood and every one is being extra careful." Widow turned her attention to Wasp before she proceeded to talk with the women.

"A murder?" She asked and the women pulled out a newspaper out of her bag.

"I am going to show it to my friends as soon I have the opportunity. They don't know whats going on yet." Widow scanned the text and as soon as she saw the description of the murder method she knew instantly that the twins was to blame. Widow gave the newspaper back and excused herself, "I'm sorry, but I have to tell my family," she said as she held her jacket tighter around her body and told Wasp they needed to go.

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raphael walked out of the vortex and into an alley in London. Jack took a moment to question his choice while the other two seemed rather excited. Jack sighed and thought it was necessary to remind them why they are here.

"We are not here for sightseeing. The bots send us here to investigate, not so we could play tourists." Miko rolled her eyes at him before talking back.

"We know, but on the bright side, if this turns out to be nothing we can go on a real sightseeing." Raph chuckled but Jack started to get a headache.

"Seriously, though," The youngest of the three spoke, "We should start with investigating the crime scene and perhaps see if there's anymore witnesses." As the three walked Miko took several stops to take photos and selfies which annoyed the boys greatly. On the way Raph had insisted on taking out cash from a money dispenser, and despite Miko and Jack asking, he simply stated, "just in case". Luckily, Ratchet had groundbridged them close to the crime scene, that still was surrounded by cops and police tape.

"Well, I had hoped that they had moved on by now. What are we doing now?" Jack asked and that gave Raph his opportunity to shine. He locked at the homeless and the prostitutes and took out the cash he had taken out from his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Miko asked when she saw what the twelve year old was doing. He looked at the girl with a smug smile and said, "I'm going to ask the locals." The other teenagers immediately understood what he meant and followed him.

"Why do you think they have anything to say?" Jack asked and pointed with an open hand and Raph reacted by giving him a judging look before he explained.

"Let me tell you something Jack, that my father told me," He began. "The people on the streets are people too, but other people, like you, ignore them and don't think they can do anything other then what's told." Jack twitched, not only for Raphs accusation, but moreover his change of attitude. "I promise, guys. Just like a housewife knows all the gossip in her neighborhood, these ladies will know everything in theirs." Miko, as well, stared at Raph with dilated eyes, not knowing what to do other than follow his lead. Raph ran to a group of prostitutes who was also staring at the crime scene from afar.

"There's a lot of commotion going on." They didn't answer him. "Do any of you ladies know something about this that the police don't?" He asked and showed them some money. The women looked at him without saying a word before one talked.

"Are you not too young to be walking around here alone?"

"No, he's actually with us." Jack presented himself and Miko, and Raph could relax, knowing they could back him up. "Look, we're sorry to bother you, but we are looking for someone that might be involved." Jack tried to look harmless and sound trustworthy. But the women still did not want to talk.

"I've got some info that will interest you." One women said as she raised her hand to be seen. The other women suddenly got tense and tried to talk to convince them not to tell, but she just ignored them and led the youths to another place to talk.

"Well, what is it that's so important that your friends got all defensive?" Miko asked suspiciously .

"Okay, here's the deal." She said as she lighted a cigarette. "About a year ago some kids moved into our neighborhood, really weird kids by the way."  
"Weird how?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how to describe them. But you know in some alien films where the alien is trying to figure out human costumes and shit. Like that kind of weird." Okay, now it sounded really good. "They were scared of everything and didn't know some bloody common knowledge. I saw one of my colleagues give one of them a chocolate bar one time, and their face lit up like a child meeting Santa, and I swear I saw them cry. I just figured because most of them looked really foreign and I thought they must be from some third war country or something, I don't know."  
"Can you please go back to the topic?" Jack tried to ask as polite as possible without showing how irritated he started to get.

"Fine," She sighed and breathed out a smoke cloud. "Anyway, one of these kids is this fucking cross-dressing lesbian." She mockingly said which irritated Miko. "She reached out to some of the girls on this street and offered to be their new pimp. She made a really attractive offer, she only took ten percent and she promised to treat them much nicer then their former pimps. Which is why those bitches did not want to snitch on their savior." She started to see that the teens where getting bored. "Just a few more minutes, I promise, I'm getting their." She breathed out another cloud. "Because, the ones who murdered those gang members are friends with their pimp, we call them, the scarlet twins." The teenagers listened now closer. "They are the most insane people you have ever encountered. They say they hear voices, they always insist that they somehow are just three years old and they are always going around and acting in the most nonchalant and over the top manner. And the bloody brother is always carrying around a gigantic bloody chainsaw under his coat. Though I must insist that he is hot." The children knew the chainsaw had to be the murder weapon they read about. Who else walked around London carrying a chainsaw.

"You said, the brother, do you mean that there's a twin sister." Raph asked and handed her some more money to keep her talking. She put it in her bra before she started to talk again.

"Yes, the sister is just like her brother, but she must be carrying around some turbocharged taser or some shit. 'Cuz, sometimes when she gets into fights it comes red sparkles out of her hands." They knew these where the murderers now, but they did not know if she could be the girl the Autobots saw.

"How does she look like?" Miko started to get excited.

"They are a pair of ginger Russians, how does that matter?" The teens sighed loudly, thinking they have reached a dead end, before Jack decided to ask a last question.

"Is one of those kids you mentioned a girl with extremely white skin and hair, and have really big blue eyes?" The woman's eyes shoot up, knowing exactly who they talked about.

"Yes, the albino. Oh my god, she is the weirdest of them all. Just her looks are weird, she is really skinny and tall, and those eyes. We talked about them the first time we saw her, they were bloody inhuman." The teenagers faces lit up knowing they were on to something.

"Thank you, very much." Raph said before he gave her the rest of the money. "And can you, please, keep this secret?" He asked before they all left.


	5. Chapter 5

The techno-organics

Chapter 5

Megatron was getting impatient. He knew that girl could be a threat and he needed to find her. It irritated him, but even when they did not find anything, the lack of clues was a clue itself. He had set Soundwave, his best hacker on the job. Someone who never failed finish whatever mission he was given, and yet he could not find any leads. That told the warlord that their target have probably been aware of their presence on this planet for a while and therefor taken great precautions to not be found. Also, they must have some kind of advanced computer knowledge that prevents them from being tracked, even with the combined force of far more advanced technology and Soundwaves expertise. And the fact that they could find one of their secret energon mines, supported that theory. He had to change tactics. He ordered his staff to change their search and focus on scanning the planet after foreign energy signatures. Searching for anything that didn't match the humans, search for any abnormalities on this sad planets surface.

* * *

"You idiots! Do you understand what you have done?" Toni yelled as she buried her hands in her short hair. Almost grabbing hard enough to pull those chunks of hair with the roots.

"We are stressed out enough, having to watch our back for our originals, but now we also have the cops looking for you!" Valkyrie, a big muscular girl with an eyepatch yelled as well on the twins. "Dear god, you're lucky Freedom's not hear or she would probably beat you two up." She held her beloved hammer in a tight grasp that made her tanned knuckles turn white. At the same time, Canary, surfed the web in search of any more news articles to see exactly how widespread the story really was. When she heard of the event she had to put her task of finding a back up base on hold.

Alabaster was alone in her room, as she had been most of the time ever since her mistake in the cave. She felt so guilty and the thoughts kept spinning in her head, of what may happen if they are being found. If any of the cybertronians find them, if the police chase them away, or worse, what if any of the scientists survived and decides to find them. She took two handfuls of her long hair and pulled it over her face, tried to hide and find a quiet place, tried to shut her mind up. The yelling kept going downstairs, Flash's louder ticks could be heard too trough the walls and she couldn't take it. She needed fresh air, she needed to go out and do something else then just hiding in her room and cry and listen to all the fighting.

She rose from the mattress and opened the window so she could see the multicolored twilight sky. Goosebumps covered her skin as soon as the first wind blew, but it did not bother her, she loved it. To see the sun and the sky was something she once could only dream about, but when she fled and saw the sun for the first time. To this day she still can't think of anything more beautiful. She took a leap and jumped out the window and felt the cold air fly trough her hair before she skillfully landed on the hard ground.

* * *

The three teenagers was really excited over their discovery. They talked about how the bots would react and about the other aliens that lived in this city. How they were and where they came from. They figured that they wasn't as bad as they first thought. Sure, the twins was obviously two chainsaw wielding lunatics, but the one who was protecting those prostitutes did not seem too bad and "the albino" did not seem like big threat, other then her little stunt in the mines. As they talked they saw a tall white shape run in front of a building. They stopped in their tracks and turned to each other.

"Did you see that?" Miko asked unsure if she really saw right.

"Yes." The boys said almost at the same time and once she was sure, Miko, wasted no time standing around and went after the figure. The boys had no choice but following her, and they too wanted to see for themselves. They ran up to the building she was passing and waited around the corner to take a peek, but soon heard a female voice cry out in pain. They came out of their hiding place and saw a tall thin girl that fit the Autobots description exactly, even the eyes that the women had described as inhuman. They were so big, almost too big for a human. She laid on the ground grabbing her ankle that bled so much that blood ran between her white fingers. Jack was the first to approach her and she tried to crawl away when from him which clearly mad it worse for her injury.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna check on your injury, you seem to be in lot of pain." He comforted in a hushed tone, like he spoke to a child. She sat still as he walked closer and she still did not protest when he knelt down to look at her injury. Before he asked her to remove her hand he presented himself, "My name is Jack, what is yours?" She hesitated before she whispered, "Alabaster." With the need to cry in her voice.

"Hi, Alabaster. Is it okay my friends come and help you too?" He pointed backwards with his thumb towards Miko and Raph. She took a look before she nodded and the other crept closer. A wide smile spread over Mikos face as she watched the pretty girl. She could not believe it, a new alien! She took a moment to laugh at the thought of this not being her first alien. Alabaster loosened her grip around her ankle so they could see the injury fully. She had a huge bleeding wound like someone had cut her with a cleaver and the area around her joint that wasn't wounded was surrounded with stitches.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened to you?" Miko exclaimed loudly and Jack gave her a sharp glare before he turned his gaze towards the wound again.

"I'm sorry for my friend, she can be really insensitive sometimes." When she realized her mistake, Miko tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Look, you have very serious wounds and I don't think I can help you, is it okay if I call a doctor and ask him for help?" Alabaster gasped and started to slither.

"No, no doctors. No one...coming for me." She yelled and moved around so much the wound tore wider and forced her to sit still again.

"It's okay, we have a friend who's a doctor and we're just gonna ask him for advise. That's okay, right?" He told her and when she nodded in approval, Raph walked away to call Ratchet.

"Raphael, have you found anything?" Ratchet asked as soon as he answered the call.

"Yes, I think we found her. We found the alien girl, but she is injured and she needs medical attention." Raph whispered hurriedly into the phone and Ratchets optics widened in bafflement.

"By the allspark, you found her?" He asked loudly which got the attention of the other Autobots who gathered around the big computer.

"I just _think_ so, you have to decide." Raph quickly snapped a photo and sent it to the base. And back at the base, the screen lit up of the picture of the wounded girl on the ground with Jack and Miko. The Autobots gasped when they saw her and Optimus was the one to confirm.

"It's her. It's the same girl." He said but quickly realized something. "Does this mean she really is responsibly for those murders?" He asked with a faint hint of sadness that nobody noticed.

"No," Raph was quick to come to her defense. "We interviewed someone who claims that she came here with a larger group, including the real murderers. The scarlet twins they're called." Optimus relaxed at the good news but it was interrupted by Arcee.

"Wait, are you saying there is more aliens, and they live in those neighborhoods?" She asked worriedly and stepped closer to the computer. Raphael couldn't drag this out when Alabaster was in pain and waited for help.

"Guys, we can share more of our finding with you later, but right now there is a girl who's in lot of pain." There was silence before the Autobots answered.

"Try to explain the situation to her while we open the groundbridge." And they ended the conversation. Raph walked from his hiding place and crouched behind the girl who's ankle had a makeshift bandage made of Jacks sleeve.

"They are coming, but they also told us to explain the situation for her." Alabaster looked between the teenagers asking to know what they talked about. Jack, being the only responsible one was the on to explain.

"We are not here to hurt you." He started. "The Autobots send us here to find you." Alabasters face twisted in horror and she opened the mouth to scream but only little squeaks came out.

"Everything's okay they just want to talk with you. I mean, you being another alien and all, really made us all excited." Miko tried to comfort without any luck. Alabaster tried to use her powers but that only stimulated the pain and made it worse. She was stuck, she was trapped and she could not do anything to change that. The loud vortex of colors opened up before them. Somewhere, deep in her mind a glimmer of faint happiness appeared. For the thought of being able to see her original again excited her. This maybe was her chance to actually talk to him.

"I'm sorry," Jack started and picked her up in his arms. "But you really need to be taken care of, and they can help." Alabaster clung to Jack like a scared child while still trying to use her powers one last time, but to no avail. This time is wasn't the pain that stopped her. She was simply too frightened to activate them. She stared in horror as she was carried trough the vortex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Thank you everybody for following my story. I have worked on these OC's for a while and I really enjoy them. Also, this is my first ever fan fiction so I was really nervous when I posted my first chapter, but seeing so many read and enjoy my work makes me want to write more. This story is actually inspired by Superboys origin from Young Justice. By the way, English is not my first language so please keep that in mind if something gets wrong.**

The techno-organics

Chapter 6

"So, what are we supposed to do. Now that we now that we are not the only extra-terrestrials hiding on earth." Arcee spoke with a bad feeling in her gut. Turning to Optimus and waiting for an answer.

"Once she's here we will treat her with out most respect and ask her what her purpose is to be on this planet, and why she searched for us in the mines." Optimus spoke plainly and Bumblebee said something in response. "Bumblebee, I am not blind to the possibility that they may be hostile. Judging by the event that led us to her, we can assume that her kind is capable of violence." He turned to face the whole team. "But neither can we make accusations based on the actions of two of her comrades alone. But for our safety, I ask you too be on your guard in case she does a similar stunt as before." That was his finale word before Ratchet turned on the ground bridge. "Ratchet, prepare the sick bay as well." Ratchet walked away to gather his tools tensely. Not sure what kind of danger he welcomed into their base. They did not expect to see her again in such a state. Clinging to Jack like a child and looking at them trough the curtains of her hair. She was absolutely terrified. Once the groundbridge was turned of and all of the children stood in front of them, Optimus knelt down and looked at the little creature. "You don't have too be afraid." He said in a gentle tone. "You did want to meet us last time?" He said and Alabaster slowly raised her gaze too see Optimus extending a friendly hand. When their eyes met again, it was like it the caves again but stronger. The strong clutches of fear that had compromised her thoughts and ability to move faded away and her childish curiosity took place.

"Wow," She gasped and looked at all the big robots. "You are all so much bigger then I remembered." She let go of Jack and her hair suddenly moved by itself and grabbed Optimus's hand. He quickly rose up and staggered backwards while the girl used his hand as a leveraged to pull herself up so she stood right above Optimus's palm.

"It's so fun to finally meet you." She laughed and clapped her hands together. "We always knew you were all big robots but I didn't expect you all to be this big." She put her hands over her mouth to better contain her laughter. Optimus looked rather confused at the strange girl in his palm, not knowing what to do or say. "Oh, that's right," She said and used her tentacle hair to step out of his palm and onto the platform the humans used to hang on. While also being careful not to put to much weight on her injured foot. "My name is Alabaster, but the twins like to call me Ally." She greeted with a great smile on her face as she extended her hand, expecting him to shake it. Optimus looked at the little happy girl in front of him and carefully grabbed her hand in his servo.

"A pleasure to meet you Alabaster. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Alabaster's face lit up as soon as she finally learned the name of her original.

"So your name is, Optimus Prime." Once the tension was gone they could properly talk.

"Do you know why we wanted to meet you?" Optimus asked and lowered himself so they were at eye level.

"It's because I saved you in the mines and now you all are curios of what I am." She answered in a low tone and looked at the floor. She was still feeling guilty over the danger she put her friends in, but now she was somehow happy she did it, because she finally got to meet her original. She looked around and turned her eyes to the other Autobots who waited for an explanation. She took a leap with her hair in Ratchets direction and grabbed at the small antennas on his head so she hanged right in front of him.  
"What's your name?" She asked innocently while Ratchet stared startled at her.

"Ratchet." He answered hesitantly before scoffing and grabbing her by her her makeshift tentacles. "Enough." He groaned and put her on the nearest platform. Before Ratchet completely exploded, Optimus stepped in between and picked up their conversation.

"Alabaster, we brought you here because we wanted to know what you are and where you came from."  
"What I am?" She repeated nervously, not knowing how she was going to explain it.

"You are an alien, aren't you?" Miko yelled suddenly from where they were left and the Autobots turned to look at her annoyed.

"Wait, you all think I'm an alien?" They all turned back to her confused. They did not expect that answer.

"You're not?" Bulkhead gaped and Alabaster took a moment.

"I guess, I'm technically an alien, genetically speaking." She tried to pace but was stopped by the pain as soon as she tried to walk. "Half," She yelped. "I'm a hybrid, and so is the the rest of my family." Optimus extended his hand again for her to climb up on.

"What kind of hybrid are you? And, can you tell us where you came from?" She looked up on the expecting robots and down on the humans who brought her here. They seemed really nice, maybe if she told them then they would eventually be one big family.

"Their was this group of scientists who found out about the existent of extra-terrestrial lifeforms on earth. They observed them for many years and collected genetically materials that these aliens left. Their initial thought was to clone these aliens but their genetics proved themselves to be to difficult for them to replicate. So, they combined it with human DNA. They also genetically engineered it so the specimens would age faster and then stop at a specific physical age. That's why I'm so odd, I'm actually a child in a grown ups body." She smiled sadly as her voice became unsteadier. The Autobots could not believe what they heard, it was such a heartless and sick thing to do.

"What did these humans do to you?" Optimus asked gently with an idea of where this was going. Alabaster took a few deep breaths before she started to talk again.

"They trained us to be soldiers. Thought us how to fight, to kill and one of us had to learn how to torture. There used to be more of us as well. They experimented with different combinations of age, gender, race, but also..." She took another moments to collect herself as the Autobots and the children listened closely. "If you did not live up to their criteria, they killed you, right on the spot." She gritted her teeth and clamped her hands hard together. "There was so much blood. They killed us like we were insects and filled us with chemicals that was supposed to give us new powers. They did work, but at a price." She rolled up her sleeve and showed how she was covered in stitches and scars. "My limbs keep falling of and then a have to sew them back on. It's this injury that brought me here." She still held back the tears that fought fiercely behind her eyelids.

"But how did you escape?" Arcee asked with a sympathetic look. She watched one of her partners die, right in front of her eyes, and this girl probably had to go trough the same pain, over and over. Alabaster raised her head and forced a smile.

"We simply became too strong for them. When we had grown powerful enough we fled and we destroyed the base and all of their research so no one would ever be able to create more of us." Her shiny eyes got dark. "We killed all of them." She sang like she had enjoyed the killing but the emptiness in her voice showed something far darker in her mind. "We were finally free and we fled, and we have tried to remain out of sight in fear of anybody trying to in prison again." Optimus's spark was heavy for this girls story and he had a bad feeling when he asked this final question.

"Do you know what aliens you all come from?"

"Cybertronians." It was like a cold breeze had entered the room and all stood still. They were disgusted that these humans had gathered their CNA and used it to breed these hybrids. That they also initially tried to clone cybertronians, clone them.

"The reason I searched you up in the mine is because I wanted to meet one of you." They knew what she wanted to say, they knew she was going to inform which one of them who created her. "I'm yours, Optimus Prime." Optimus's eyes dilated and he almost dropped Alabaster. "I wanted to see you. You're my original. You're my father."

* * *

Freedom was turning the whole warehouse upside down, searching for Alabaster. She had sent Flash to search the city and whole England if he had to. Toni and Widow was out asking their employees, Canary tried to search via satellites and hack into every camera in London and made them to search for her face.

"NO!" Freedom shouted when she realized she was nowhere in this building. Not testing out some new game or hiding somewhere out of guilt. "No,no,no,no,no." She cried as she stomped into the ground, leaving a spider web pattern on the stone floor. Rachel watched from afar as Freedom had her tantrum and waited for an opening where she was calmer.  
"Why her? Why my Alabaster?" She fell together on the floor and started to cry as Rachel rolled over to her.

"I'm sure she's okay. She's probably just went out and have not come back." Rachel tried to comfort. Freedom knew that was not the case. She knew her Alabaster, and she trusted the tracking skills of Canary.

"I know she's gone." She said coldly and rose up. Rachel backed away a few meters in case she got really angry. "She's gone and I don't know who took her. If it was just some humans then she would have fought her way home without a sweat." She kept her voice at a steady level and kept on a neutral mask. It was like she suddenly became someone else. Someone cold and calculating.

"She was taken from us. Right when we thought we were so careful." Rachel felt her hatred grow and tried to keep a save distance.

"Listen, I know you and Alabaster are close. I mean, I have seen you two go great lengths to protect each other. But I must ask you to not do anything too drastic." Slowly Freedom turned to the girl in wheelchair. Yes, Freedom and Alabaster was what the humans called, best friends. They loved each other dearly, and that's why she, in that moment, prepared herself to go any lengths to get her back. No matter if it was the Autobots or the Decepticons that stood in her way.

* * *

The twins were known for bringing chaos, and that's what they intended to do. In order to bring back their comrade.

"Remember that idea you had about finding our original?" Anastasia whispered to her brother as they waited on their Ally, who they knew wouldn't come.

"If you're still thinking about it, forget it." Nikolai said as he fixed his chainsaw. "I was drunk, remember that?"  
"Yes, I know. The blabber of a drunk." She whined and turned to look at her brother. "But what if we didn't look for them, but instead, let ourselves be found?" Nikolai quickly looked up from his tinkering and stared at his sister open mouthed like she had suddenly grown horns.

"Are you insane?"  
"Yes." She answered casually. "But that's beside the point. We should go to an isolated place, use our powers to the fullest, that'll hopefully bring their attention. Next, when they come we either let them take us hostage or we interrogate one of them 'til they tell us if they have her." Nikolai thought about it for a moment before heaving himself up with his chainsaw.

"That's probably the most dangerous and idiotic plan you've ever come up with. We should do it." He smiled a bloodthirstily as the siblings fist-bumped. Anastasia laughed darkly and opened her fists to show red lightning come from them.

"Let's go, brother." They held hands as they leaped into the sky and flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**My OC's:**

**Alabaster-Daughter of Optimus prime**

**Freedom-Daughter of Megatron**

**Rachel-Daughter of Ratchet**

**Nikolai and Anastasia- Son and Daughter of Knock Out**

**Wasp-Son of Bumblebee**

**Canary-Daughter of Soundwave**

**Flash-Son of Arcee**

**Toni-Daughter of Starscream **

**Widow-Daughter of Arachnid**

**Valkyrie (& Thor, deceased)- Daughter and Son of Breakdown**

**Rock-Son of Bulkhead **

**Warning for violence**

The techno-organics

Chapter 7

Alabaster was sitting on the slab as Ratchet examined her while a heavy silence rested in the air. It was hard to fix the limb of someone so small, but he had his fair share of experience taking care of minicons, so it was not too difficult.

"There," He said when he was done. "How does it feel?" Alabaster rolled her ankle to examine his work.

"Feels great. You're just as good as Rachel." Ratchets eyes dilated and he looked at the little girl as she walked around the slab, examining her mobility.

"Who?" He asked even though he already had a good idea who she could be.

"You're her original. When we get hurt she heals us and she fixes Toni's prosthetic limbs." Ratchet turned his gaze away and walked away to collect his thoughts. He had a repulsed look in his eyes and had to lean against the wall at the sudden loss of strength.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Bulkhead asked as the other Autobots was gathered at the other side of the room.

"I'm not completely sure either, Bulkhead." Optimus said as he turned around to see their guest chat with the humans. His child. "But I do think that our best alternative is to establish contact with the rest of her group and build an alliance."  
"Then we can have them fight the Decepticons with us." Bulkhead blurted out and received a glare from Arcee.

"Bulkhead," She started sternly. "How would we be any better then the humans that created them if we decided to use them as weapons as well?" Bulkhead realized his wrong way of thinking and got quiet.

"Arcee is right. Our priority should be to protect these children, just like we already protect our own. Whether or not they decide to fight alongside us, is up to them to decide."

Alabaster was bombarded with questions from Miko as soon as she had joined them at the platform.

"Can you transform? Do you have any weapons? How many of you are there? Are you leader of your group as well?" Alabaster tried her hardest to, first of all, understand what she said and explain without giving to much information. Even though she knew that ship had already sailed.

"I can, kind of, transform. Yes, I do have an arsenal of weapons, if you count my powers. There are a total of twelve of us left. And no, I'm not the leader. That title would belong to Freedom."  
"Who's Freedom?" Raphael asked and joined Alabaster on the couch.

"She's my best friend." That was not exactly what he wanted to know.

"No, I mean, do you now who her original is." Alabaster rose up, ignoring his question, and leaned against the fence to get a better look at Optimus who had a private conversion with the other bots. She looked at him with the sweet innocence of a child that loved her father.

* * *

The twins laid on a big green field in the nowhere of Scotland. Feeling the soft grass against their skin, smelling the fresh air and listening to the winds galloping trough the leaves. So lovely. One of their favorite things about earth, it was life in everything. They knew what they were getting into and it scared them knowing the risks. Knowing that whatever it went good or bad they would bring even more attention to their family.

"Their is a big chance that we will meet our original." Nikolai whispered softly to his sister as he looked into the blue sky.

"Yes there is." Anastasia responded. "What should we do if we meet him, brat?" She picked up a flower and smelled it. Let its sweet aroma linger in her system. The first time she ever smelled a flower intoxicated her more then any liquor she ever drunk.

"It depends on the circumstances." He began as he started to hallucinate and hear faint voices whisper over his shoulder. Anastasia felt a faint pressure on her hand and when she looked over she saw a big spider climbing on top their connected hands. But that didn't scare her, just like the voices didn't spook her brother.

"Nikolai," She whispered to get his attention. "Do you see a spider crawling on our hands?" She asked nonchalantly and stared at the black arachnid with a blank expression.

"No," He answered lacking emotion. "Do you hear whispers behind us?"

"Nothing," She groaned as she rose up and took out her medicines and Nikolai did the same.

"Better do this now or get distracted when our lives depend on it." Nikolai stated as he swallowed his pills.

Anastasia did the same as a faint smile spread across her red painted lips.

"Our lives depend on it?" She repeated as a mockery. "We have been gone trough countless brutal trials and none of them could even leave a lasting scar on us." She laughed and gently slapped her brother in the back of the head. He rubbed at the spot as he laughed wholeheartedly and they rose up.

"Are you ready, sestra?" He winked as they got a predatory look in their eyes. She raised a electrical fist and whispered with a chilling tone, "I was made for this."

She threw her fist in the air and storm clouds abruptly started to form. Violent winds appeared all of a sudden and trees started to already falter to its might. Thunder could already be heard as lightning struck everywhere, leaving burns and fires. All the while the scarlet twins stood in the center of the storm and waited for the guests to arrive.

* * *

The Nemesis picked up the strange storm that had suddenly appeared.

"Strange," Knock Out mumbled as he looked at the screen. "Lord Megatron, we have found something you might find interesting." Megatron walked over to the screen and saw the great storm that suddenly appeared as Knock Out started to explain.

"It's giving of huge amounts of abnormal energy, not to different as the ones that we found after that alien visited us." Megatron had a small grin on his lips as he looked at the growing mass of dark clouds. He turned around to face Soundwave.

"Lock onto those coordinates. If this turns out to be the the results of more alien lifeforms then I want to establish first contact."

The groundbridge opened right at the eye of the storm and Megatron and some of his foot soldiers walked out of it. The landscape in violent disarray as threes and debris flew in the air and the lightning had sat the ground on fire. It reminded Megatron of a battlefield and he wanted to know what kind of creature could cause it. They scanned the area expecting Alabaster to be the cause of the storm but was surprised when they saw two new human looking creatures, but in cybertronian size. A boy and a girl with looks that faintly reminded him of Knock Out. He raised a surprised eyebrow as he walked closer to the new aliens and let his presents be known. Nikolai saw him coming and signaled his sister to let go of her grip. She lowered her fist and clouds and the winds disappeared like the fire in an out blown candle.

"Quiet a weather witch, aren't you." He stated as he came closer. The twins eyed the silvery gladiator and noticed how familiar he was. That posture, his threatening yet steady voice and those deep red eyes. The same eyes Freedom got when she got angry. This was Freedom's original.

"You could say that." She purred and tucked her hands behind her back. "You really took your time. Started to think that we had to tear this whole place apart before any of you Cybertronians showed up." Megatron looked around once more and witnessed the destruction their "invitation" had left. Still feeling the electricity in the air

"Looks like you already have." He simply stated and the twins smiled cheekily to each other. "But why go to such great lengths just to get my attention."

"Don't flatter yourself. We just looked after any cybertronian that could detect our storm. It just happened to be you." Nikolai corrected rudely. Megatron glared angrily at them. He did not like anyone speaking to him in such manner. But he had to remain calm or he wouldn't get what he wanted.

"The reason why we brought you here is because one of us is missing and we think you or the Autobots took her." Nikolai turned serious and Megatron raised a pitying eyebrow. He knew nothing of what they talked about and yet they had walked great lengths just to lure him here. It was laughable.

"Is this possibly the one that infiltrated one of my energon mines." He taunted but they said nothing, but that told him plenty. "Oh, I see, you're the same as her." He started to walk closer. " I don't know what kind of creatures you all are and I don't now what happened to your friend but I'm sure that I can be of great help. You clearly only wish to remain undisturbed, you are hiding from something, and I can give you protection from whatever threats that you're hiding from." He stretched out his clawed hand. "If you and the rest of your group join me." The twins stared blankly at his hand then the warlord who waited patiently with a chilling smile. They stared him dead in his mechanical eyes and synchronized shouted, "No way in FUCKING HELL!" And Anastasia threw lightning from her hands at him and he was powerfully thrown backwards until he hit a nearby rock that shattered under his impact. His soldiers immediately readied their weapons at them before shooting. The twins evaded their fire with ease, Anastasia choose to stay on the side while Nikolai took his time in the spotlight. Nikolai reached inside his coat and took out two handfuls of small circle saws and threw them at the vehicons. When they hit the Vehicons armor they activated and automatically sawed into them like the were made of wood. Making them stop shooting to squirm and scream in pain while energon flooded out of their growing wounds. He attacked each and every one of them, they tried to fight back but was severely weakened by the sudden energon loss those saws had caused. He swirled around like all of it was a dance, like he truly enjoyed it, feeling the vibrations trough his saw as he cut trough their armor and saw the light fade in their non moving eyes. Nikolai watched over the corpses and admired his work with a crocked smile. Megatron walked up to him from behind and pointed his gun at his head before he shot his head clean of his shoulders. Anastasia screamed at the sudden sight of her headless brother and as Megatron turned towards her.

He transformed and before she could react she was rammed into with his full power and lifted into the air a short while before rammed right into the ground as loud cracks of broken bones was heard. He transformed into his robot mode and looked at the crushed girl that had bones sticking out of several places and as she was was coughing blood. He looked at the dying girl with a pitying look. They had potential but in the end they were arrogant brats that thought that they could stand a chance against him.

"Soundwave, I need a bridge and I have a few specimens for us to examine." Just when he turned off the comm-link he was surprised to see that the girl was not dead. Her wounds was healing and all her broken bones crawled back into her body and put themselves into place with disturbing cracking noises as she twisted inhumanely and gave of red electrical sparkles. Soon the girl was looking at him seemingly completely healed in a matter of seconds.

"I yield. You won." She just mumbled and rolled onto her side as Megatron stared wide eyed at the girl he just had crushed to a half dead state and now was laying on the ground seemingly fine.

"How did you do that?" He asked and Anastasia tried to rise up but collapsed exhausted.

"Yes, I know. I have healing powers and so does my brother." Megatron looked behind himself and looked after her brothers body who still laid headless on the ground. He turned to girl and gave her a doubting look.

"Give him a minute." She said strained. "The more serious the injury the more time it takes. Believe me we have had far worst injures." He raised his eyebrows not only for the claim but also for the casual conversation she had with him, despite that he just tried to kill her. What kind of creatures were these? Not to soon a ground bridge opened followed by Knock Out and a few Vehicon troopers. He took notice of the bloody girl on the ground and cringed at the disturbing sight.

"This is not the girl that was in the mines." He stated surprised and ordered a couple of Vehicons to carry her trough the groundbridge.

"Yes, I've figured that out already." He hissed in a low menacing tone as he walked closer to the medic. "There is also another body in that direction, along with my soldiers that he slaughtered." Knock Out spotted the bodies that was covered in tons of energon and an organic body without a head.

"Well, he will not bother us any more." He answered shakily looking at the beheaded body.

"Perhaps, but our other prisoner just stated that he will grow back another head soon." Knock Out looked at the body again to see it get dragged on the ground behind the Vehicons. There was a growl behind them as Anastasia started to get her strength back and tried to get away from the troopers that struggled to drag her into the groundbridge.

"Let me go so I can help my stupid genius of a brother." They tried to threaten her to stop by pointing their guns at her but she did not care and kept fighting. "Last warning!" She shouted but they kept dragging her until she was right in front of the portal. She rolled her eyes before sending a red lightning bolt in her brothers direction.

Everybody that stood in the way quickly jumped to the side. Megatron watched as it hit the body but instead of watching it incinerate, it absorbed the energy and soon it started to move. It turned on its stomach and slowly rose up as bone, veins, muscles and everything grew back until he looked like nothing had happened to him. Nikolai rose up and casually started to tiredly stretch his neck and fix his clothing as everybody stared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The techno-organics

Chapter 8

Alabaster had learned on the TV that it can be difficult for men to realize they have children, but she still wanted to at least start a real conversation. This was not at all what she had envisioned. She had envisioned that after he had comes at terms with that knowledge they would talk, play and have fun together. Apparently she was wrong. She sat on the couch with the humans while the Autobots discussed. The humans was nice enough, they asked a lot of questions but it seemed that they really wanted to be her friends. Miko was running her hands trough her hair while braiding it and kept asking questions that Alabaster tried to answer.

"How did you do that thing with your hair?" Was the next question.

Alabaster shifted in her seat and reached to draw a lock of hair in front of her face but realized everything was tied up. So she just settled with picking with the stitches around her wrist.

"You already know about my telekinetic powers." She started. "When I use it the powers flowed through me and it stimulated the pain receptors in my wound so I could not use it to make myself fly. But instead I concentrated it to my hair so I could control it." Raph stared in awe but started to wonder what made her develop such advanced powers that Optimus did not posses. It could not come from her human side, maybe from some of the experiments she mentioned.

"That's really cool," Jack said but then turned serious. "But are the rest of your friends as easygoing as you?" Alabaster stared at him confused as she stopped picking at her stitches and Jack immediately noticed the similarity to the Autobots.

'Do all cyber-creatures stare when they get confused?' He thought as he cleared his throat.

"I mean, I guess some of them are made from Decepticons." He tried again but Alabaster did not stop staring.

"I guess so, what about it?" She asked while Miko was starting to finish braiding Alabaster's hair, not minding their conversation and instead thinking about meeting the others.

"I'm just worried they might get aggressive when they meet the Autobots." Jack asked rather awkwardly as Alabaster glared at him annoyed. A cold chill ran down his spine as he realized that he had said something bad. Alabaster ignored him and turned to Raphael that did not realize he was staring until they made eye contact. He quickly turned away and flushed embarrassed at his staring. He didn't mean to be rude, but Alabaster was so pretty. From her snow white skin, to the scars that covered her, to her long flowing hair that reached to her feet like a royal cape and seemed to change size as she pleased. Fitting to her name, she really did look like she was made of alabaster stone.

"Can I ask you something as well?" He asked with his face still red from embarrassment. She didn't notice and and simply nodded as she thought about how cute he looked.

"Why are you called Alabaster?" The albino rested her cheeks in her hands and smiled with closed eyes as she remembered.

"One time, it was just a few weeks after I fled the scientists." Jack and Miko had also started to listen. "I broke into a museum."

"Why did you break into a museum?" Miko asked and accidentally pulled Alabaster's hair too hard which made her yelp in pain.

"I had never heard about museums before and wanted to know what it was, I just didn't know you had to pay; so I broke in." She told nonchalantly like it was no big deal. "Anyway, when I was inside I came across this beautiful white statue and as I was looking at it, an old lady walked next to me and said, "Oh my, you look you're made of alabaster too." And I didn't understand what she meant until she explained that the statue was made of that mineral. It gave me an idea, instead of seeing myself as an abomination or a living weapon I could instead see myself as a piece of art. Because, I should not see myself as something that should not exist, I should see myself as something beautiful and worthy to exist. I am a piece of art and I look like I'm made of alabaster, therefor I decided to make it my name."

She did inherit one thing from Optimus, they both had the talent of making inspirational speeches and telling captivating stories. Miko tied her braid together before taking the spot beside her and capturing her in a tight hug. This must be the fist time she had been hugged by another human, she had been hugged by the other techno-organics many times before, especially Freedom since she loved to cuddle and play with Alabaster's hair; but never had she been hugged by another human before. It was nice, Miko was small and soft and warm. She answered to her hug and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She liked these humans and wanted the rest of her family to meet them.

"Alabaster." Optimus finally called out and Alabaster jumped out of her seat with her new braid and leaped into the air as she quickly regained her blue glow. Optimus stopped in his tracks and stared a short moment before getting closer to her.

"We have discussed the situation and we think it would be best to let you go and let you and your group decide what you all want to do with the whole situation." I was not the answer she wanted. She had hoped that he would come with her so she got an opportunity to introduce her original to the rest of her family. She lowered her gaze as she floated back to the platform. The other Autobots kept a safe distance from her, still frightened of the fact of what she was; and what they still did not know she could do. Optimus noticed the change from her usual carefree behavior and leaned closer to her.

"Is something the matter?" He gently spoke and Alabaster turned around. "I have wanted to meet you for so long, but as soon as I finally find you, you just want to send me away." Alabaster explained, disappointed that nothing lived up to what she had imagined.

"That's not the case." Optimus defended. "It's clear what you want, but think about your comrades. They may not want the same." He looked softly at the little girl and a warm smile spread across his lips. "You have to all discuss it together, and if they decide to avoid us then you'll still be welcome back."

* * *

Knock Out was analyzing some organic material that he had taken from their prisoners. Not that it was hard, the field was covered with it after Megatron shot of the boys head. Knock Out's mind wandered towards that moment when he saw the boy regrow his own head. A disgusted chill went trough him as he examined the specimen and was chocked when he understood what he was looking at. There was traces of energon in their blood, high doses too that was attached to the red blood cells. He adjusted the microscope to be able to see at a molecular level, and was chocked when he understood what he was looking at. He could not believe it, it could not be possible. He took another closer look, but got the same disturbing result.

"Lord Megatron, please come to the lab." He called trough the com-link and shortly after Megatron walked in, seeing Knock Out visibly disturbed. He raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior before speaking.

"Have you discovered something about our prisoners." Knock Out blinked, trying to recollect his thoughts before he spoke.

"Yes, lord Megatron." He answered somewhat shakily. "But it's something you have to see for yourself." Without another word he leaned over the microscope and finally understood what had unnerved his medic. The samples they had collected from the boy was made of Cybertronian CNA and human DNA. He straightened himself and made his way to leave.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked before his master made his way out of the lab.

"I'm gonna question our prisoners myself." He spoke over his shoulder before he left.

* * *

Nikolai was left hanging in one of the Decepticons interrogation cells. He was still very weak from the healing and from what he had herd, so was Anastasia. They went in with water over their heads, underestimating their opponent and now they where prisoners. One thing could not escape his mind, the red Decepticon that they saw with Megatron. Nikolai started to recover enough strength to start and trying to wiggle the chains of him. No matter how long it went without success he still kept going. He had to flee, he had to save Anastasia and warn the others about their failure. He tried to lift himself up but was still to weak and his whole body ached and especially his new grown head. He soon gave that plan up and fell down with the metallic shatter of the chains as he was left hanging. He lifted his gaze and spotted his precious chainsaw leaning against the wall. Taunting him about how close it was and yet he was unable to reach it. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked the silver mech. Nikolai hid his fear behind a arrogant grin as Megatron walked closer.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and Nikolai wanted to answer, 'Freedom's original', but stopped himself and just shook his head as an answer.

"I am lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." He said proudly as Nikolai made a mental note to remember that name so he could share it with Freedom.

"You and your sister made quit a show earlier." He remarked and started to circle the chained boy like a predator.

"Release me and I'll give you another one." He said and started to shake again so the chains made rattled noises, but soon stopped and turned to look the warlord dead in the eye. "If you are here to torture the information out of me, then do your best. I'm already so used to pain that the way you shot of my head felt like a tickle." Nikolai flashed his arrogant smile again but Megatron merely chuckled and kept walking until they faced each other.

"We shall see." He purred before turning the the matter that brought him here. "My medical staff examined the organic tissue that was left after the battle, and they made a very interesting discovery." Nikolai's grin quickly disappeared and was replaced with a terrified expression. His limbs suddenly felt weaker as he struggled even more with holding Megatron's gaze.

"We discovered that your genetic structure is made of human and cybertronian material. You and your sister are some sort of freaks of nature..." How dared he? Nikolai was not a result of nature, none of them were, and he did not need some giant peace of junk to remind him of that disgusting truth.

"You're wrong!" He suddenly shouted and then they were both quiet. Megatron wanted to cut him right there for talking with such disrespect, but he held back his urge and waited for the boy to finish.

"How we would all love to be creations of nature," He chuckled darkly. "But instead, we are creations of sick deranged scientists." Megatron slightly tilted his head as he listened. He understood now, these two where bred in a lab, but how many more where there.

"Who created you?" He asked low and threatening, but the anger was rather directed at the unknown group.

"We don't know, all we know is that they were a group who created us with the intention to use us as weapons, but it does not matter." Nikolai looked into the crimson eyes of the Decepticon leader as a chillingly twisted smile slowly appeared on his face. "We killed all of them." He coldly revealed. "We had our revenge. We made them pay for all the cruel experiments, all the death and the torture." He tilted his head as he spoke to Megatron but the warlord did not show any signs of being startled. "If you are planing to torture any more information out of me or my sister, then I recommend that you don't. As I said before, those who created me have already made me go trough hell. Just a advice to save you from disappointment" He whispered calmly and returned to that arrogant look he had before. Megatron still stood unfazed but on the inside he was repulsed, but at the same time thinking how he could turn these hybrids to his advantage. Then he got an idea.

"Just one more question." He said and placed his arms behind his back. "They would have to gather CNA from somewhere, did this group gather it from us?" He remembered that thought he had when he first laid eyes on them.

"You're are the only sources, right. But tell me, do I happen to look like someone you know?" Megatron finally lost his control as his suspicions were confirmed. He jerked slightly and as he got this repulsed look. Nikolai saw this and his face lit up in joy.

"So it's true. That red robot is our original." Now that Megatron knew he could clearly see the resemblance. Megatron turned and left the cell as Nikolai shouted his request to see his original.

"NO! Please let me meet him. We just want to see him. Please say something!"


	9. Chapter 9

The techno-organics

Chapter 9

Toni and Widow was still walking the neighborhood, looking for Alabaster and asking around. So far nothing but several told they had seen Alabaster walk past. Toni stopped for a moment and frustratingly clenched her left fist. She aimlessly sought relief by focusing all anger to her hand, but it was incomplete. She was reminded of the things the scientists had taken from her. She looked down at her gloved hand, knowing that underneath the fabric was another prosthesis that replaced her fingers. She knew there was nothing there, but her phantom limbs kept fooling her. Widow walked up to her and gently held Toni's fist which relaxed under Widows touch. The short girl placed a gentle kiss on her gloved hand before turning her gaze towards her beloved.

"We will find her," She said encouraging and stroked Toni's arm. "We'll just ask a few more people then we can go home and we'll see what we do next." Widow suggested as she dragged Toni forward. Toni took up her pace and held Widows hand as they walked towards a group of prostitutes that was under their protection.

"Good evening ladies," Widow called out and they all greeted back.

"Are you all busy or is it okay if we take some of your time?" Toni asked politely and one of the women spoke for the group and said it was fine.

"You see, we are looking for our friend and we wonder if you might know something that can help us."

"Which one? You have lots of friends."

"The albino one." Toni explained, knowing that Alabaster had become quite famous because of her looks.

One women stepped forward and told what she knew.

"There was a group of kids that came here after the twins massacre." Toni quickly flashed a smile and apologized for the them. "They didn't seem dangerous just curios about the event. But I heard they payed that bitch, Roxy, lots of money for information."

"That is odd but what have it to do with Alabaster?" Widow asked unsatisfied and ready to leave.

"Because I heard they asked for her." Toni and Widow both flinched as their hands held onto each other harder. "Well, not by name or anything but they apparently described her very well." The couple excused themselves and quickly left to report to the others. Their heels clicking as they ran down the pavement, needing to tell the others that someone really was looking for them and possibly took Alabaster. Toni looked up to the sky that had already started to change in hue. The urge to spread her wings and fly back was itching, but she knew better then to draw more attention. Suddenly a man walked into their path, urging them to stop. They quickly slowed their pace before running into him.

"What do you want?" She yelled annoyed at the stranger.

"You are the bloke that took away all my girls." Toni did not take the situation seriously and just rolled her eyes. 'Another former pimp.' She thought as she massaged her nose. Widow was gripping Toni's arm, impatient to leave and go back home.

"Look, I'm in the middle of an emergency and I don't have time for this." She tried to run past him but he suddenly grabbed her and smashed her at the side of a car. Widow lost her grip and fell on the pavement but quickly her training kicked in and she jumped up to her feet again. She made herself ready to attack the stranger that held her girlfriend by the throat, but Toni signaled her to stop. The man was holding Toni with a tight grip and pushed her harder against the side of the car.

"I don't know what you did to make them leave me but I'm gonna take them back and you'll do nothing." He was close enough for Toni to smell the foul smell of tobacco in his breath. She turned her head away to look at Widow who still stood ready to pounce at the man. Toni simply winked and flashed a fast smile before facing the man again.

"I did nothing except treating them with respect and offering them a hand to leave their abusive boss." She smiled smugly as she talked and by instinctive eyed the man after weapons. Noticing the small height on his hip that was hidden away by his jacket. "I have already recently beaten up a bloke bigger and stronger then you, and I don't want to bother my doctor again. So why don't you go a stoat before things get ugly." The man responded by pointing the gun against her face. Tony quickly sighed knowing there was no other way out of this and snapped her fingers. Widow immediately shot her webs at the mans hand and with a powerful pull dragged him towards herself which made him lose his gun in the process. Toni casually dusted off her red blazer and put a few strands of her short hair in place before making her way towards the man. He was bleeding from his hands and face after being dragged over the pavement and looked up to see the short Brazilian girl with her tomboyish girlfriend.

"I am in a hurry, but I guess they will forgive me if I explain that I had to protect our territory." She purred smoothly as she took of her left glove with her teeth and extended it towards the man. Swiftly, her fingers elongated into two meter long metallic claws that pierced him in the head, the throat, the chest and the gut at the same time. He was still alive for a moment and tried to shout as he got suffocated by his own blood. Toni retracted her claws and let the stranger bleed out as she dried off her claws with a handkerchief before putting on her glove.

"Let's go already." Widow hissed annoyed. "We have already wasted enough time with this creep." She ran ahead without waiting for Toni's reply.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, what do you want us to do with this new threat?" Arachnid asked as soon as she had processed the new information their leader had shared with them. Megatron was almost surprised at how well they handled the information.

"I'm not only talking about our prisoners but also the group that created them." She added and looked around to see the others reactions. For Knock Out it was like a hard hit in the face as his master told that these specimens was made from his own CNA.

"They won't be a threat if we can use them to our advantage." Megatron said. "They came to save their missing friend but they'll stay if we give something else that they want." Megatron raised a claw and pointed at Knock Out. He blinked a few times, not sure if he heard right.

"Me?" He cried out in disbelief.

"Yes," Megatron confirmed in a chilling tone. "They are not only made from your CNA but also half human, and human children have a habit of being very loyal to their parents." He explained and Knock Out's gut clenched as he said the last word. They were genetically his offspring. Biologically speaking it's impossible for an Cybertronian to procreate since they all are asexual beings and are instead given life in the well of all sparks. He did not know how the frag he was supposed to gain their trust. Breakdown looked pitying at his partner who had gone quiet. Soundwave brought everybody's attention as he showed an image of Alabaster.

"Indeed Soundwave. We only know of three hybrids so far when we actually don't know how many there could be."

* * *

Nikolai was still hanging in his chains basically numb at this point and with nothing to do but wait and wonder what waited next. He cursed himself for being so selfish and not asking what happened to his sister. He did not know if she was in another cell like him or being strapped to a lab table. Suddenly he heard the door opening and looked up to see the red robot hesitantly walk in. Nikolai immediately shined up and seemed to get an ounce of energy and regained his mobility to try and throw himself forward, but was stopped by the chains that held him up. Knock Out got startled and stopped in his tracks as he stared at the struggling boy. He watched Nikolai for a moment noticing the similarities. His skin was white like Knock Out's face and his hair had the same color as his finish and they both had identical eyes, aside from that he looked very human. Knock Out kept walking forward not entirely sure what he was supposed to do.

"Do you have a name?" He tried as a start.

"My name is Nikolai." He smiled and waited for his original to introduce himself.

"I'm Knock Out." The Decepticon smiled awkwardly as a Nikolai tried to contain a squeak of joy. Nikolai tried to move his arms but was once again stopped by the chains that hanged him in the air like a piece of meat.

"Can you let me down? I promise I will behave." Knock Out looked at the boy for a moment. On one hand, the probability of Nikolai attacking would be slim, but on the other hand, he was very dangerous and had shown to be capable of causing serious damage. He taught about what Megatron pointed out for a moment, they are part human and human children are very loyal to their parents. And Primus knows what Megatron would do if Knock Out failed. He shakily raised his hands towards the chains, hesitating for a moment to think if this was a good idea. He turned to look at Nikolai and was surprised by the boys pleading stare that suddenly gave Knock Out a tinge of guilt. He avoided the boys gaze while weighing the options. In the end he made a grunted sound and removed the chains.

"Usually we use mechanical handcuffs but they are charged with electricity which you obviously can absorb." He told sheepishly not knowing what to do or say next as he gave the boy time to awaken his numb limbs. Nikolai was moving and twisting to regain motion and looked up to his original with a great smile. Knock Out evaded his gaze again but quickly regretted it as Nikolai jumped at him and pushed him to the ground. The red robot quickly took out his saws and was about to slice the boy in the head but quickly realized that the boy was not fighting back. In fact he just pressed himself against his originals body and held his arms around the robots metallic torso with no intent of harm. He was hugging Knock Out. The startled medic still hovered his saw over Nikolai's neck before the boy spoke.

"We have dreamed of meeting you." His voice cracking and grateful. "We didn't even know how you looked like or your name, we just knew you were out there. I'm so happy." He hugged Knock Out tighter and rested his head on his shoulder. Knowing for sure now that he would prove no threat, Knock Out retracted his saw and hesitated for few seconds before placing his sharp fingers on Nikolai's back. He would never admit it but he really enjoyed having the boy in his arms. He was truly like a little child, crawled together in his arms while listening to the mechanical humming of his original. Knowing he was a easy target at this moment and still trusted the sadistic robot to not attack. Knock Out knew he had succeeded in gaining his trust, which meant Megatron would not get his head today. Still, he drew his fingers through the boys soft hair which made Nikolai let out a content purr. But he suddenly opened his eyes and swiftly raised himself from his originals embrace.

"Why did I not think of this sooner? She is gonna kill me." He muttered as Knock Out stared at him, understanding he must be thinking of his sister.

"How about we go and visit her?" Knock Out suggested as he rose up. Nikolai nodded excited as his attention was drawn to his chainsaw in the corner. He was about to go and get it but was stopped by the robot that grabbed him by the coat and pulled him back.

"I can't let you walk freely on the ship with your weapons." Knock pulled him by the coat towards the door.

"But my chainsaw?"  
"I'll send the staff to take care of it."

* * *

Anastasia was pacing back and forth huffing and stomping and struggled aimlessly to get the frickin handcuffs that kept absorbing her electricity. Every time she had gathered enough energy to even make a sparkle the cuffs stole it straight away. Like a pair of blood draining parasites. Suddenly she felt like something invisible had struck her in the face. She fell on the ground and cradled her sore face even tough nothing had touched her. It was another one of her delusions. Just like she sometimes saw and felt spiders crawl on her hands, she also could feel sudden random pains. If it wasn't because they recently took their medicines then the symptoms would get even worse. She laid down on the ground and crawled together into a ball while waiting out the pain.

The cold metallic floor pressed against the side of her head and dim light from the roof of the cell was her only company. But not for long as she soon heard the doors open and saw her brother run towards her.

"Anastasia!" He cried relived, finally getting to see his sister. She rose up as he fell down on his knees and glided over to her and hugged her. With the pain gone and her brother back she sighed in relief but saw over his shoulder the red robot. Anastasia quickly rose up and ran towards him but when she saw him raise his arms in defense she stopped halfway. She studied the robot that was her original and found herself at a loss of words. Knock Out lowered his guard and saw the the girl open and close her mouth before she fell silent.

"Care to introduce yourself?" He said and Anastasia's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I'm Anastasia..." She looked down at her cuffs before looking up. "Can you take these things of?" She asked innocently with a sweet smile. Trying to look as none threatening as possible.

"Sorry, sweetspark. But Megatron ordered that you would were them so you would not be able to use you powers." Anastasia looked at the floor defeated. Nikolai walked forward and comforted his sister by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm not allowed to carry my weapons either. But I'm sure Knock Out will keep us safe with or without them." The turned their gaze towards him and he gave an awkward smile knowing he could not promise anything. Now that he had fulfilled his task it was time to take them to the bridge.

"Come with me, Megatron wants to meet you."He walked out with the siblings behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The techno-organics

Chapter 10

Alabaster jumped out of the swirling portal and once she landed and the groundbridge closed, she could not help but smiling and feeling good about herself. Despite the trouble she caused she finally got to meet her original, and some of the others to. She just hoped her sudden absence hadn't caused to much trouble. She better explain herself as soon as she gets home.

"So where do you guys live?" Alabaster turned around and saw Miko that had followed her.

"What are you doing here?" Alabaster asked as she started to panic. They had all agreed when they got here that they would never bring another human their hide out. She did not know how they would react but feared what they might do to her.

"I wanna meet the others. A whole family of alienrobot-human hybrids, that's a never in a lifetime experience." She answered excited and as usual, not seeing the bigger picture or the danger.

"No you can't, they don't like strangers." She warned but Miko ignored her and began to look around. She started to run out of the alley but was stopped by Alabaster that grabbed her by the waist with her hair. She brought the human closer to herself so they were face to face.

"You don't understand, we have a rule of not letting humans know where we live and Freedom don't like when we break the rules." She explained but Miko just rolled her eyes.

"What do you think will happen?" Alabaster didn't answer that question. "You introduce me to your friends, tell them I'm with the Autobots and..." She got an idea that made her grin evilly. "You had to leave the base in quit a rush and you barely got to spend time with your daddy. What do you say I tell you stories from the time I've known him?" Alabaster was quiet, thinking about if she should take the very attractive offer. She could accept it and take her to the hide out but that would put her in danger if the others decided to see her as a danger, but the others would also like to hear about their originals and that would make them spare Miko. She nodded in agreement and Miko let out a victorious "rock on". Alabaster still held the punker in her make shift tentacle and leaped into the air. The air was quickly stolen away from Miko, leaving her unable to scream as she suddenly flew through the air with wind screaming in her ears. Alabaster stopped at a rooftop to check her surroundings but noticed the girl in her grasp had gone numb. She moved Miko to rest on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Miko took a deep breath before weakly answering.

"Yes, I was just shocked." She took a few more deep breaths. For the first time she started to rethink the idea, but she just reminded herself that she had gone through worse and just told Alabaster to be more careful. Alabaster held Miko in her arms this time and leaped in a new direction. The whistling wind mixed with the chaos of the big city's noises was everything that could be heard as they flew. Miko raised her head from Alabaster's chest and looked down. It felt like her heart and lungs had dropped right into her belly. She clung tighter to Alabaster but started to notice that they neither fell or raised further into the air. They flew. It was then she noticed the blue shine Alabaster gave of. Coming from all over her and enveloping them both.

"Prepare for landing." She said and Miko buried her face in Alabaster's neck while steadily descending from the sky. Miko expected a sudden drop but Alabaster flew downwards in a similar fashion a plane does when landing. Slowly and carefully. It gave Miko opportunity to see where they were. She looked down and saw them flying towards a seemingly abandoned warehouse next to the river and close to the place where "the scarlet twins" had murdered three men. Alabaster landed right in front of it and dropped the girl who wobbled for a moment because of the chock. She looked up at the big building and shook of excitement, knowing that inside was the rest of Alabaster's family.

"Let's go." Miko walked forward but was stopped by Alabaster again who started to think twice. She looked at the building like it was a hunted mansion and not where she lived. She did not know how her friends would react to her bringing a human; and even if she had convinced herself so far that they would spare her, she really did not know what would happen. She was pulled from her train of thoughts as she saw a blue blur coming their way.

"Get behind me." She stepped in front of Miko as the blur came closer, stopping right in front of Alabaster before it could slam into her.

"Alabaster!" Flash cried out as he hugged her. "Holy God, where have you been? We have been looking for you. I have searched the whole UK for you, recently Toni and Widow came back telling some humans had been looking for you so Freedom sent me again to..." He suddenly ticked mid-sentence. He was about to resume talking when he noticed an extra pair of legs behind Alabaster. Before any of the girls could blink he had run behind Alabaster, grabbed the girl and placed himself in front of her again with Miko in his grasp. This took less then a second. Alabaster just suddenly saw Flash holding Miko.

"Flash!" She yelled, and before she could say anything else, he cut her of.

"You brought an human? Do you not remember our rule against bringing outsiders." He felt a tick coming but repressed it which resulted in a painful twitch. Miko, who didn't understand how she had moved so quickly, started to struggle and curse in Flash's grip. "Is this one of the humans that took you." Alabaster stared horrified knowing they all thought she had been kidnapped.

"She did not take me." She defended. "I was injured and they brought me too their place tend my wounds." It was hard too read Flash's facial expressions when he wore his visors.

"That's what happened." He relaxed a bit but not enough for Miko to escape. "But why are you bringing her here?"  
"Because she's a friend of our originals. They are the ones that fixed me." She rolled her ankle to show of her bandage. Flash gaped, eyes turned at Alabaster but not looking at anything. Miko used his confusion to escape and ran towards Alabaster. When she turned to see who had caught her, she saw a dark skinned boy, somewhat shorter then Alabaster, dressed in cobolt armor plating including a helmet and a pink visor that covered his eyes.

"Holy scrap, you look just like Arcee." The boy stood unmoving except the ticks that came and went. Actually the more time that went the more agitated he got and his ticks came more frequent. He was not prepared to not only find Alabaster but also a human that knew his original and that suddenly blurted out her name. He finally learned the name of his mother, but was not prepared for it. He started to yell random words, twitch and move uncontrollable.

"Is he okay?" Miko asked not knowing what happened to him.

"He's fine." Alabaster insisted. "He just have a neurological condition that makes him move and talk uncontrollably. It gets worse when he gets scared or thrilled." They waited out for him to calm himself before they started to talk again. He took a few breaths trying to repress his tick. As he started to get better a knot appeared in his stomach telling him that he had to realize it soon after they are done.

"You know my original?" He asked with a soft tone.

"Yes,"

"Seriously, do you really know my mother?" He walked closer and hunched down to her eye level. "Or do I have a mother? Alabaster saw a blue female that apparently looked like me, but you can't know for sure."  
"Yes, you are with no doubt her son." As soon as she answered, Flash started to jump around cheering, yes, repeatedly.

"Yes,yes,yes! I have a mother," He stopped for a moment and started to talk in a warmer voice. "And her name is Arcee." He hugged himself gently and thought about meeting her. Imagined how she looked like and how her voice sounded like. Miko watched him, surprised that someone as quiet and somber as Arcee would have such a loud and energetic son. But then again, Alabaster was the daughter of Optimus Prime and she was not a wise and mature leader like her father. He turned around again to meet the girls again. He stopped suppressing his ticks as the knot in his stomach started to loosen up

"You must stay and tell everything you know." He ticked. "We will all be so..." Tick. "Happy to meet someone so close to our..."Tick. "Originals." You could not see his eyes behind the visor but Miko knew his eyes was shining. The human girl turned around to meet Alabaster's gaze.

"Can we go in now?" She asked inpatient to meet the others.

"Fine," She answered before turning to Flash. "Go in and tell everyone that I'm back."  
"Should I tell about where you were?"

"No, leave that to me." She answered and Flash ran inside. Alabaster led Miko to the entrance but before they walked in, Alabaster had to tell her a few things.

"Listen, we have a rule against letting anyone know about us and there have been times where we have needed to take drastic measures." Miko cringed, knowing what she talked about. She did not want to end up like the guys that led the Autobots to them."So, stay behind me and let me do the talking. Okay?" Miko nodded, but she knew herself and knew that in the end, she would not listen. Alabaster opened the door and on the inside it was almost nothing but a big open space with old furniture, tables, a TV and a corner that housed a slab and different kinds of mechanical tools and medical equipment; and of course the hybrids that waited inside.

"Alabaster!" One of them cried out and Freedom ran towards her to trap her in a embrace. She lifted Alabaster up and the Albino placed her legs around the bigger woman's waist like a child.

"I was so scared." The women cried and hugged Alabaster tighter, too focused on on her to notice Miko. "I thought we had lost you, that they took you from us." Miko watched the women that held Alabaster and tried to think of any resemblance to the Autobots.

"Who are you?" Someone asked from right behind Miko. The girl yelped and jumped to the side and saw a little boy standing right behind her. Freedom was brought back to earth and finally noticed the strange girl. She let go of Alabaster and took a threatening step towards Miko. Alabaster quickly placed herself between and explained that she brought Miko.

"What?" Freedom exclaimed. "Why did you bring her?" And the others also started to get aggressive.

"I didn't just disappear, I took a walk but some of my stitches tore and I was too injured to get home. She and her friends helped me." She started of before dropping the bomb.

"But why doing something so stupid and show where we live. Couldn't you just say "thank you" and call it a day?" Valkyrie asked visibly upset and readied her hammer.

"Because the ones that healed me was our originals." There was a heavy silent over the building. No one dared to say anything, nobody knew longer what to do or say. They all just stared without looking at anything. Miko felt uneasy by their stares, she turned and looked past Alabaster to see if the other women still intended to throw her out. And when she finally got a really good look at her, Miko was stunned. She was gorgeous. Miko's gaze wandered over her a few times just to take in her beauty. She had the darkest and most beautiful skin color Miko have ever seen. High cheekbones along with a diamond shaped face that gave her a very mature look without making her look old and a tall athletic build with well sculpted muscles that would make most boys in her school jealous. Long black curly hair with subtle silver highlights that draped over her shoulders; and she had stunning amber eyes that went well along with her thick eyelashes. An African warrior queen was the closet comparison Miko could think of.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Miko cried out in excitement and stared like mesmerized. It seemed to wake everyone from their stunned silence and Miko snuk past Alabaster to look closer at an already flushed Freedom.

"What's your name?"

"Freedom." She answered above a whisper. She was so embarrassed she had to turn her face away and hide it behind a hand for good measures.

"Alabaster mentioned you, she called you the leader of your group." Freedom moved her hand so she could throw a glare towards Alabaster, but quickly returned to her bubble when Miko started to throw questions.

"How strong are you? What powers do you have? Can you also fly?" Freedom finally had enough and waved her hand for Miko to stop. Freedom groaned and straightened herself as she looked down at the girl who had started to observe the others. Before she could walk closer to the others Freedom grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her up in front of her.

"What should we with her?" She asked the others and they all turned to each other and discussed it like Miko was a stray cat that Alabaster had dragged in. Flash sped up and snatched Miko from Freedoms grasp before any decision was made.

"Come on, Freedom," He pleaded and Freedom gave a sharp glare, at the same time as she cursed herself for not being ready for that.

"This girl..." He turned towards her and waited for her to share her name.

"Miko."  
"This girl, Miko, know our originals. We shouldn't just throw her out. We have all wondered where we came from, who our parents are, how they are like. I mean, we don't even know their names but now's our chance to know." Miko looked up at him, moved, and unsuccessfully trying to imagine herself in their position. But was interrupted by Alabaster that appeared beside them.

"But it doesn't end there, before I left they told me to talk to you and ask if you wanted establish contact with them. Not to join their group or fight alongside them, just to make a friendly alliance."

* * *

The twins finally reached the bridge of the warship and was met by stares from basically every Decepticon in the cold room. The troops none moving faces turned towards them as they kept walking towards the waiting titan. Knock Out stood right next to them as he announced their presence

"Ready to talk now I presume." He whispered as he turned towards them. Out of the twins sight Knock Out gave a confirming nod and stepped aside. He remained close but just so their prisoners wouldn't do anything. He was not vain enough to think he could take them on, but he was sure they would get less likely to attack if he was in the room. He had already learned that lesson when Nikolai was given the opportunity to get his chainsaw and attack but choose otherwise.

"It would surprise us if you brought us here without that intention." Anastasia rolled her eyes and looked displeased at her handcuffs. Megatron's face stayed neutral, unfazed by the twos disrespect.

"Though I must say you Decepticons have really poor manners. Tying up your guests is very impolite." She raised her hands with a half smile, requesting them to be removed.

"We found you when you created a storm with those hands. They will stay on." He answered dryly as she lowered her gaze in defeat.

"But to the matter at hand," He started as he took a step closer to them. They stood unmoved with neutral faces as got closer. "We don't want to wage war with your kind, we want you to join us." He smiled showing of his fangs. If this was any other situation, if this was someone else asking them this they would have laughed in their faces, but no. This was no fun in this, instead where they filled with rage.

"Join you?" Nikolai exclaimed in disbelief as Anastasia's cuffs started to give in to the growing energy she suddenly started to produce.

"We stayed hidden this long just to stay away from another pair of clutches who want to abuse us." It was not the reaction Megatron had preferred but it was the one he expected.

"I understand perfectly. You saw what we can do, you saw that my sister is a weather witch and that we are both basically immortal and now you want to expand your collection of weapons by adding us. No thank you." They turned around to leave but was stopped by a bunch of vehicons pointing their blaster at them. They both got a clear reminder of the situation they where in and threw a glance at each other. Like they were asking each other what to do next.

"You misunderstand," The warlord stated and they could almost hear his mocking grin. "I am not as savage as those who created you. I am simply giving you and your comrades an opportunity to use your abilities to good use." The twins turned to face Megatron again. He reached out with his servo in a nonthreatening way and removed Anastasia's cuffs with a push of a button. "To fight for the Decepticon cause. Not as slaves or prisoners but as allies." They both shared a doubting glance before they spoke. "What do we get out of it?" Anastasia asked suspiciously and rubbed her wrists. Megatron held one of the tiny circle saws Nikolai used to defeat his troops.

"You seem to have talent of making weapons." He remarked as he observed the tiny weapon. A weapon that had dug trough the armor of his soldiers, faster and more precise then a swarm of scraplets could.

"Join us and not only will you be able to see your "original" whenever you want, but you'll also have all the resources to build even more weapons and even more advanced than what you already accomplished." Nikolai's eyes shined up as he heard the offer. He did love to build and invent, and now he was about to be given access to everything he needed to expand his work. It was a dream come true. But then again he had to think of the consequences. The twins turned to each other to have another silent conversation before they answered.

"If we join you, will you leave the others alone?" They asked synchronized.

"I can't promise that, but I can assure you that if we encounter any of them we will try to inflict as less damage as possible." He flashed a chilling smile and reached the saw to Nikolai. The boys gaze moved between Megatron and the weapon before he looked around. The troops were still pointing their blaster at them, but when he looked at his original; Knock Out nodded towards them, encouraging them to take the offer. He finally turned to his sister who nodded as well. Nikolai reached out and took back his weapon as he stared Megatron in the eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

**This chapter took a while but i hope you'll enjoy. We haven't seen yet from Rock, Bulkheads son, but he'll appear soon. And the rest of the techno-organics will meet the Autobots soon. I must also warn for future chapters that there will be violence and gore, minor cursing and I also plan to have the twins talk about rather sexual topics. I also wanted to share with you a concept a gave my OC's. I feel that people with disabilities, diagnoses and of different color is often badly portrayed in media. People of color are usually portrayed as stereotypes and people with disabilities are portrayed as insecure and thinking that they can't do anything because they're different. But that's not true, and therefor I gave some of my OC's different conditions and different ethnicity's.**

**For example:**

**Alabaster have albinism and usually people with albinism are portrayed as evil and scary, but I made her into a cinnamon roll, her race is unknown and left to your imagination.**

**Flash have tourettes syndrome, a condition I have never seen portrayed in media and I think deserves light, he along with Rock are both African-american.**

**Toni as you probably already know are missing a few limbs, she was born without her right arm and leg but had her fingers on her left arm amputated as well(why, will be reveled in future chapters), she is British, I'm thinking Scottish. (Fun trivia: She has a Scottish accent but talks with an English one since people usually have a hard time understanding her.)**

**I hope you'll enjoy my characters and I hope I portray them right. If not then I would like to hear it from you in the comments so I can fix it**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 11

This time it was Miko who was bombarded with questions. Everybody surrounded her, asking her too many questions too fast for her to answer. They basically carried her to the middle of the room and threw her into a chair as they surrounded her, asking all kinds of questions and at the same time tried to practice their hospitality.

Going, "Should we give her something?", "Are you comfortable?", "Can you tell us about the Cybertronians?" and so on. Soon Miko remembered what Alabaster had said, that they were children in grown bodies. In other words, they needed someone to guide them, preferably someone older. Miko clenched her fist when she realized she had to take charge, knowing she was technically the oldest in the room. She was no leader and had no experience with children but someone had to end the madness.

"Everybody be quiet!" She cried out and they all just shut up without another word. They stared at their guest, expecting further instructions.

"Take a seat." Miko instructed and they all obeyed. Either sitting on the furniture or settling with the floor.

"One at a time, please. I can't answer if you all are throwing questions at me." She whined and fixed her pigtails. They kept staring, not exactly knowing what to do. Miko placed her forehead in the palm of her hand as she came up with an idea.

"Which on of you is Rachel?" Miko saw the wheelchair bound girl raise her hand.

"Alabaster mentioned you when we brought her to the base. She said you're the medic." Miko started of the conversation and Rachel puffed up proudly like a bird.

"Indeed I am." She said as she pointed at herself with her thumb. "I'm the one who have to take care of these overpowered knuckleheads." She complained as she eyed the rest of the group

"You know, you and your father seem to have lot in common. He's a medic too and he's just as grumpy." Rachel opened her arms in an offended gesture as the room was filled with laughter. But Alabaster and Freedom did not join them, they had stayed in an empty part of the building to discuss the event.

"We can't make contact with them. They may have been nice to you since you showed up to be their boss's daughter, but for the rest of us..." She felt her eyes changing and blinked a few times until they cooled off.

"The girl spotted Flash's original just by looking at him, how do you think they will react to those of us that may turn out to be the offspring's of their enemies?" Freedom threw a glance at her right arm, thinking of the secret it held under the soft skin. Alabaster twisted a strand of hair in discomfort. "I understand, one of them actually asked me about that before I left." She admitted and Freedom held out her open palm in an I-told-you-so-gesture.

"But we can't back down just because of a question."  
"It's not about the question, it's about how they'll react when they get the answer." Freedom corrected before turning to the sound of laughter. They did not know what their guest was talking about but it seemed to really entertain them.

"Do you hear that?" Alabaster pointed and walked towards the door that was only open ajar so light could enter the small room.

"They are hearing about the Cybertronians, that's what makes them so happy." She walked towards Freedom who was deep in thoughts. "This is not only about having parents, it's about having answers. When we were locked up we knew from the start that we were half breeds but we only got to know one half. And then we escaped and we got to know our human half even better but we still don't know anything about our alien half." Freedom walked over to Alabaster and gently stroked her cheek as they smiled at each other. "It's about getting to know ourselfs as well. To know where the rest of us come from, to know the history of our Cybertronian selves." Freedom's smile faded as she gently placed her hands on her friends shoulders. She looked at Alabaster concerning, scared even.

"I know what you are saying and I want that too, I have also felt incomplete, that I don't know myself fully but we have to think of the consequences. The whole reason we have stayed hidden is because we don't want to ever be locked up by any one ever again." She rubbed her shoulder, feeling a rough scar that had been left behind. "I just want us all to be safe and if anything happen to any of you then I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I don't think we can handle loosing anymore of our family, especially after what happen to Thor." Freedom got silent and walked away to lean over a wooden box. Her hand was clasped over her mouth as she thought of the moment Thor was killed. If it wasn't for him then probably none of them would have escaped that day. Alabaster walked up to her distressed friend and hugged her from behind. Pressing her forehead onto her back and listening to Freedoms shaky breaths.

"He was the first one to give himself a name." Alabaster reminded and it made Freedom look up as she remembered.

"That's right," She hummed. "He had recently learned Nordic mythology and came to idolize the god of thunder. He kept saying how alike they both were." Alabaster raised her head from Freedom's back and stood on her toes to be able to place her head on her bigger friends shoulder.

"But he didn't stop there. He tried to give Valkyrie her name but she hated it, saying it was to feminine and that soldiers like us didn't need real names; all we needed was numbers and letters." Freedom gave of a weak chuckle as she smiled sadly into the dark room.

"Then he died and she took the name he had chosen, and now she can't be separated from his hammer." Her voice broke as the memory ended and she separated herself from Alabaster's embrace.

"That's what I'm talking about." She turned around and faced the albino girl. "I don't want that to happen again, and we don't know these creatures. We don't know how they'll react to meeting all of us or what kind of danger we'll put ourselves in if we decide to take your originals offer, to make all of us known."

"But Freedom," She started and took a quick look at the door that stood ajar. "In the end it's not our decision alone to make. Whether we like it or not they'll be looking for themselves and doing it all together is much safer then letting them do my mistake." Freedom sighed in defeat and put her knuckles to her forehead.

"Fine, we let them decide." Alabaster nodded her head before heading for the door and Freedom stood behind for a moment to ponder on the secret she had learned from their creators. The secret about who's filthy genes she shared. How would they all react when she herself was not at peace with it?

* * *

The twins was given a lab of their own to work in but was still under surveillance. It reminded too much of the facility they had escaped from.

'Such a cruel irony.' Anastasia thought and threw a glare at the closed door that had guards waiting in the other side. At least they had given them back their things and didn't put those power draining cuffs on her again. Nikolai had a blast getting to use their equipment, it was so much precise, powerful and mathematically elegant then what he had to use before; even compared to what he used at the other lab. He redesigned his saws from scratch, wanting to make them more advanced and give them more power. Sure they had made serious damage before on those troops but they could be better. Anastasia on the other hand was not of much help at the moment. She was more of a lightning maker then a weapons maker and only helped during a specific part of the process. With nothing to do Anastasia strolled the lab, searching for anything to entertain herself. Running her fingers over the metallic surface of the walls and humming with no melody in mind.

"Are you done yet?" She whined and made Nikolai look up from his work.

"Soon," He answered half annoyed but kept working. "Why are you so eager to test it? Have you suddenly come to enjoy it or are you simply that bored?"  
"I'm just that bored." Her answer came almost nonchalantly as she kept walking the lab.

"Too bad you can't walk freely on the ship yet. It would certainly give us some father-daughter time." Knock Out joked as he and Breakdown entered the room. Anastasia's eyes shot up and she leaped towards Knock Out but was stopped by a bigger robot. She growled, prepared to throw insults as she raised her gaze to meet his but was dumbfounded when she noticed the similarity between him and Valkyrie; and also Thor. What ever she wanted to say disappeared as she stared at the stranger.

"Calm down, Breakdown." He said as the red robot pushed him aside. "She won't hurt me." He added as he stroked her cheek. She didn't suspect that her originals words were empty and leaned into his touch; but he was a Decepticon and the Decepticons were known for lying and manipulating. Breakdown knew his partner well enough to see trough his act and play along. He stepped aside, muttering something before turning his attention to the boy.

"Why did you decide to visit us?" Nikolai asked as he stepped away from his work.

"We where asked to check in on you and see how you were doing." He explained and stepped away from Anastasia to focus on Nikolai.

"That looks like those saws you used to take down our troop." He remarked and Nikolai put an arm around his original, who did not like having the abomination so close to himself.

"Yes, but now with the help of your equipment I'm able to make them even more destructive then before." The boy told, exited for the end result. Knock Out thought back at the bodies they retrieved. They had these big deep wounds like they had been attacked by a swarm of big scraplets. That thought made him shiver.

"It's not done yet but I think I'm able to do a test." He picked up the saw and held it between his knuckles and when he opened his hand, the saw was floating right above the palm of his hand. He did a few hand movements that made the machine fly around his hand, around his whole arm and without touching it, the saw activated. He made a throwing motion towards the wall and it dug itself deep into the metal as it left a huge mark before disappearing into the wall and then reappear trough another part of the room. Nikolai then snapped his fingers and it flew right back to his hand.

"This is only what one of these can do. Imagine what a whole swarm can do." He cheered and the two cons stared at the claw mark looking wound he had left in the wall, and grinned at the thought. "My first collection was activated by contact but these will be able to be react to the movements of their wielder." Anastasia walked up to her brother and laughed, "Just imagine how Freedom would react..." Before she could finish her sentence Nikolai slapped his hand over her mouth and hissed at her to be quite. Breakdown looked at them with a sinister smile as he walked closer.

"So there is more of you." Nikolai removed his hand and hugged his sister closer as he looked down on them with a knowing smile.

"Care to tell us more about them? I saw how you looked at me before, I remind you of someone." He clenched his fist as a threat. Now it reminded too much of the old base, and there was no way they would ever except being threatened or pushed around again. A big smile graced their lips as they looked him dead in the eye.

"Oh, remember this part all too well." Nikolai hissed with a pissed of glare. ""Do this and we won't do this to you", "Get back to work or we will kill you" or even better, "It is your job, it is the reason you exist."" Nikolai pushed Breakdown and he staggered backwards. He threw a punch at them but they evaded and moved themselves to the other side of the room.

"You are right, you do remind us of someone." Nikolai admitted in an attempt to change the focus and reached into his coat in case he would need his chainsaw. "Her name is Valkyrie and judging by your looks, you must be her original." Breakdown stopped in his tracks as he listened. Two thoughts was running in his head: 'Megatron's gonna like this,' and 'I have an offspring too?'

"She wields a hammer too, but more advanced if I may so myself." Nikolai noted proudly, congratulating himself for his best weapon.

"Why are you telling us this?" Knock Out walked forward and advised his colleague to stand down before casting a doubting face towards his "children".

"I don't know, guess I just miss them. And besides, it's not like you can do anything with this type of knowledge." Nikolai answered as he no longer reached for his weapon. They could not let them know of Freedom. They had already an fragile agreement with the warlord but if he found out about the existence of an offspring of his own, then there is no telling what he might do.

* * *

"What kind of humans can do this type of madness?" Ratchet muttered to himself but was overheard by Arcee.

"I know how you feel. I don't even know if I want to meet them." Blue femme confessed and shook her head. Bumblebee chirped in, saying something only the Autobots understood.

"You're making a good point bee." Bulkhead pointed out and joined the conversation. "They might have used material from the cons just like they used from us, and I don't want to give them keys to the base to anything that that have any link to the cons."

"They have already made a hybrid out of Optimus's CNA so there is big chance that they even made one out of Megatron's." Ratchet pondered.

"Does that matter?" Jack chirped in with Raphael beside him. "You seem so focused on their robotic sides that you seem to forget they're part human as well." That part of information seemed to only unsettle them, like it was a topic they had tried to avoid.

"A human child may inherit some physical attributes from the parents but it's the child that decides what kind of person they want to be. Just look at me, I have my mothers looks but I'm much different from her. And look at Alabaster, she's Optimus's daughter but...well, you saw for yourselves." The Autobots thought abut it for a moment, letting the statement set in and somewhat let them loosen up. During the heavy silence Bumblebee noticed that there was less humans now, and too quiet.

"_Where is Miko?" _He beeped and made everyone look around. They called out her name but she didn't answer. It didn't take long before it dawned at them that she was missing and most likely had followed Alabaster trough the groundbridge. Optimus had been drawn to the sudden commotion and walked into the room.

"Miko followed the freak trough the groundbridge!" Bulkhead exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

The techno-organics

Chapter 12

"Before Megatron's undead army were able to go trough the spacebridge, Ratchet instructed the other Autobots how to make the whole thing to self destroy, and Optimus stayed behind to keep Megatron occupied." Miko told the story and all the techno-organics listened intensely with wonder in their eyes like a bunch of children listening to a fairy tale. Alabaster and Freedom stood by the door opening, not wanting to interfere but still listening. Alabaster watched with this gleeful look as she was feeling an immense pride over having Optimus as his original...no, father. Freedom on the other hand, despite being fascinated by the story were also feeling nauseous, horrified also. They heard heroics, she just heard how her original almost attacked earth with an undead army. She hoped that no one would ever know, if they knew then they might hate her and she would not be able to take it. In the middle of the story Miko's phone rang and everyone fell dead silent.

Miko answered knowing it was the Autobots that had figured her out.

"Miko, where are you?" It was Ratchet speaking on the other end.

"I'm fine, I'm with the techno-organics." Miko turned from the phone and faced Rachel. "It's your daddy." She revealed and pointed at the phone. Rachel made an excited squeak and buried her face in Widows fur coat. "I'm telling you guys, you are going to love them. They're so cute." Miko's voice got high pitched at the end. Soon it was Optimus that spoke instead.

"Have they come to an agreement regarding our offer?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. Let's hear it from them instead." She turned to the whole group and held her phone in the air. All the Autobots heard on the other side was a group of different voices screaming, "YES", in a choir. It was a very clear answer. Freedom swallowed heavily knowing they would all finally meet the Autobots. She watched every one of them, watching their reactions, studying their smiles as she started to notice something were off. There were fewer of them then usual.

"Where are the twins?" She called out and they all started looking around, finally giving notice.

"They're probably just out on a pub again," Rock suggested. "Or maybe they are still looking for Alabaster." Without hesitating Canary projected a screen from the palm of her hand and used it to look for the twins. Miko watched her amazed and got a vague idea of who her original might be.

"What is happening there?" Ratchets voice was heard again. "Miko? Are you still there?" The girl put the phone against her ear again.

"Everything is fine, but it seems that there is someone missing." Shortly after, Canary turned of her screen and signed her results with an defeated look. Miko did not know sign language but judging by Freedom and Alabaster's reactions, it was not good news.

"The twins are gone." Freedom translated and everyone rose up from their sitting positions, ready to spring to action. Alabaster walked over to Miko and asked to borrow her phone.

"Hi, Optimus. The good news is that everyone has accepted your offer, the bad ones is that we may need your help with something."

* * *

The groundbridge opened again and in flew Alabaster in a blue light with Miko in her arms. She first flew to the platform and dropped her of on the couch before stopping in front of Optimus.

"Hi again." She greeted meekly and waved. Optimus did not looked very pleased.

"Why would you bring Miko home to you?" He asked sternly and Alabaster's glow dimmed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bring her in the beginning," She started, "But she is very convincing." Alabaster shrugged her shoulders and Optimus shock his head disappointed.

"B-but it was good that she came along." She defended and turned to the other as well. "She was able to convince everybody to accept your offer. She has been telling stories about you and your missions, and now everybody is eager to meet you all." The Autobots took a step backwards except Optimus who smiled warmly at the girl and petted her carefully on the head with a big finger. Alabaster was overjoyed, this was exactly the type of affection she had dreamed of. She gasped softly as her deep blue eyes sparkled.

"Tell your friends they can enter." He said and Alabaster reached into the swirling light with a growing makeshift tentacle.

"Just one thing you should know about us..." Before she could tell, two lights entered the base. A small glowing yellow one that flew around the base and a bigger blue one that showed to be a armored boy in cybertronian size. The Autobots jumped back and readied their blasters before Optimus ordered them to stand down. The three humans stared at the giant, not expecting any of the techno-organics to be cybertronian sized. Flash stood by with his arms in the air in a none threatening way before Alabaster explained the situation.

"That's what I tried to tell you guys." She began slowly. "We can all shift size and we all decided to shift into cybertronian size in order interact with you better." Optimus switched his focus to Alabaster.

"You can grow as well?"

"Yes, but I figured that it would be confusing for you if I suddenly became a giant." She explained as her blue light engulfed her like a cocoon and made her grow until she finally broke free from her blue light as a giant that reached all the way up to under Optimus's shoulder. The Autobot leader stared down at Alabaster with a confused expression before reaching out and patting her stiffly on the head. Like he was making sure that what he saw was real.

"Everyone, this is Flash." Alabaster presented with an outstretched arm as she reached into the vortex again with her hair.

"Can I let my hands down?" He complained before doing so and spotted the blue female. "Mama!" He gasped and ran towards her in hyper speed and gave her a big hug. She struggled and cursed in his hold before stopping mid punch to realize in horror that he had called her, mama. He lifted her up in the air and spun around as he laughed.

"I'm so glad to meet you. I have always wanted a mother. You are a lot smaller then I imagined, but I don't mind." He spoke rapidly as the rest of the techno-organics walked trough the vortex. Awing at the sight of the robots, similar to the Autobots who stared baffled at the human looking creatures. They had expected the hybrids to look deformed, like an unholy mix between organic and cybernetic. But they were wrong, they were quite beautiful. Especially the tallest one that surely caught the eyes of the human boys. Flash put Arcee down on the ground before standing in the other side of the room with all the others except Alabaster that still stood beside her original.

"Everyone, this is my family." She called everyone's attention before presenting. "You have already met Flash." He waved as Wasp flew in front of him before he grew and landed in the arms of the armored boy. "The little one he's holding is Wasp." The boy waved eagerly towards the yellow Autobot who waved back in a similar manner. "The one with the hammer in Valkyrie and the one beside her is Rock. Then there's Canary, Rachel, Toni and Widow." Alabaster walked over to Freedom and put an arm around her waist. "And this is Freedom, my best friend." The African woman made a silent two fingered greeting as she put an arm around Alabaster in a protective manner. The Autobots observed everyone of them, not quite believing that it was true.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and this is Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee. As well as our human allies Jack, Miko and Raphael." He presented before stepping closer to their guests.

"Why do you all require our help?"

"Two of us are missing and we need your help to find them." Freedom answered matter of factly. She had her guard up since the moment she entered the base and waited for something bad to happen. After all if anyone would be able to link her to her original it would be them. Optimus saw how tense she was, how she didn't trust them and she had all right, but he still wanted to have a good relationship with someone so close to his daughter. Optimus was surprised to have used that term, but he was not wrong. He kind of liked it.

"I understand that you don't trust us, but I assure we'll do everything we can to find your comrades." He reassured before the sound of giggles was heard. Wasp flew towards Bumblebee and circled him playfully. The scout tried to keep track of where the little one went and spun around confused.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Can you fly too? You have those weird things on your back." He climbed on top Bumblebee and studied his wings with childish fascination, but Bumblebee grabbed him and held him in front of himself to study his offspring closer. The other techno-organics quickly prepared for the worst but was held back by Optimus that asked them to calm down. Just like when Alabaster and Optimus first met, it was like an electrical current went trough both of them and made them warm up to each other. Bumblebee smiled warmly at the little creature as the electric wave ebbed and he brought Wasp closer so he could press his forehead against the small boy in his arms.

"_Adorable." _Bumblebee cooed and rocked Wasp. A sigh of relief went trough the room as both side could settle with the fact that there would be no fighting.

"Now that that's settled," Freedom started before turning to Canary to see what she had to say. "Canary asks if she and Rachel can use your computer." She translated and the doctor stepped aside to present the computer. Canary helped Rachel forward and once they were there, they stopped for a moment to admire their technology. Ratchet saw their reactions and huffed.

"This is nothing," He began. "This is just human technology that I have modified."  
"I know," Rachel said, not removing her impressed expression. "I can see that it's human but the fact that you have been able to modify it to such an extent is truly impressive." Rachel turned Canary to see if she agreed and the lavender haired girl made a thumbs up. "I mean, it's one thing to use and modify technology of your own but for you to use technology, that I presume is far less advanced then what you use on your own planet, and make it work is truly worth admiring." Ratchet smiled flattered and thanked for noticing his work.

"I'm hope I inherited your talent as well." She said and Ratchet went rigid. How could he forget after Alabaster told him? Rachel was his. Canary didn't mind them and went straight to work.

"Didn't you know?" Rachel asked and lifted a surprised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I knew." He said tensely. "It just somehow slipped my mind, that's all." He observed the girl closer and noted that they shared some facial features. Her squared jaw, her ginger hair whose shade greatly resembled his paint job and her unusually bright blue eyes. Canary poked Rachel on the shoulder and signed her to start working.

"Right," She sighed knowing she couldn't waste time on talking to her original and went to work. Ratchet also noted Canary as well, and he didn't need much time to figure out who she was made from. The fact that she didn't speak was a big giveaway by itself; and it gave Ratchet a bad feeling telling him to stay away from Canary.

While those three worked the rest of the Autobots made sure to make their guests at home.

"I must say that you don't look like what I imagined." Bulkhead said to Rock that leaned against the wall. Excited to meet his techno organic, Rock was a lot different from his siblings because of his looks. While the others could be mistaken for being fully human, Rock's left side was completely covered in metal. Like someone took a human and a cybertronian, cut them in half and put two halves together. Bulkhead figured it must be much harder for him to blend in among humans, too bad he can't transform.

"How did you imagine us then?" Rock smiled smugly and raised his metallic arm. Bulkhead stuttered awkwardly before answering.

"I was thinking most of you would be deformed."

"Some of us were actually that way," Toni explained. "The first ones to be made were heavily deformed and died shortly after birth. It was not until they perfected the CDNA-formula that they were able to make fully functional techno-organics." She explained and put her arms around Widow that sat in her lap. "But even when it was "perfected" some of us still was still born with different types of "genetic malfunctions", as we like to call it." Toni rolled up her sleeve to show her prosthetic arm. "I, for example, was born without a right arm or leg." She smiled at the Autobots expressions. For her it was not a big deal but she loved seeing other people reactions, they all looked so ridiculous and seemed to lose the ability to say anything. But their reactions was mostly rooted in the new piece of information. It hurt their sparks to hear about how many more had to suffer and moreover the freaks of natures that was made in their images. Freedom was tense and waited for the moment one of them would point out one of her friends as a Decepticon child. The thought actually made her sad since they seemed to have fun, especially Alabaster and Wasp.

"You two make a cute couple." Arcee commented as she watched Toni press Widow closer to her heart. They both looked into each others eyes and smiled proudly at their partners.

"Hell yes, we're cute." Widow said and messed up Toni's hair playfully, which made the tomboy threaten to ruin Widows braids as well.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack said from the platform. "How did you all end up in London?" Freedom rolled her eyes and answered the question.

"We just stopped there temporarily in the beginning, but the city brought us lots of fun so we decided that we would stay and try to be more human." She answered dryly and checked her nails. Soon she raised her gaze to spot the bigger human wave to get her attention.

"What?" She spoke with a gentle tone but Jack still felt like he was shrinking under her intense gaze.

"It's just something I have been wondering," He started as he compared her to the Autobots for a moment. His first guess was that she could be Bulkhead's but she didn't share any similarities. So he went over to Optimus who was more similar in size but Alabaster had presented her as her friend not sister, so Jack drew the conclusion that she may be made from a Decepticon.

"Well?" She waited for him to say something. Jack jerked as she had pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Sorry," He began before talking. "I have just been wondering, is the ones you are looking for The scarlet twins?"

Once everyone was settled Optimus brought Alabaster to a separate room so they could have a private conversation. Optimus looked down into her big eyes as he tried to collect his words, but looking at her only made it harder. And for the first time in a very long time he was at a loss of words. It was so much he wanted to talk with her about but suddenly he did not know how to even start.

"Is it something you want to talk about with me?" She asked without letting her sweet smile disappear. He cleared his throat before talking.

"I just want to know..." He rubbed his helmet not knowing how to phrase himself. "Do you really want me to be your father?" That sentence made Alabaster's eyes shine up as an immense happiness appeared and grew in his chest. Without realizing it, tears had started to spring free and roll down her cheeks. Optimus wiped them away before placing a hand on Alabaster cheek. They did not say anything as Alabaster pressed his metallic hand closer and simply enjoyed this small tender gesture: and for the first time feeling complete.

"But why?" She mustered and wiped away a few more tears and pressed his hand closer to the point where she was hugging it.

"I can't really explain it." He started and drew his other hand through her hair. "Ever since I saw you in the mines I have had this immense need to keep you close, to protect you and care for you." He placed a servo on his chest where his spark was and felt it hum. "I don't know how it's possible but I think I'm developing parental instincts."

"Can I call you daddy?" She looked up with hopeful eyes before Optimus leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You have permission."

* * *

Anastasia was strolling the dark halls of the spaceship as she took out a pack cigarettes and put one between her lips. Nikolai was busy with his projects and she had been bored for a long time but the guards wouldn't let her past them. What a joke, saying he want them as allies and then treats them as prisoners. Anastasia snapped her fingers and the friction caused by her metallic nails slashing against each other made them heat up and she used that to light her cigarette. As she drew her first blow she started to hear faint mumbling voices again. She just sighed and shook her head trying to make it quite, she didn't care much if it did not work, after all she had been very used to it. She kept walking, thinking what she could find hiding on the ship. Another lab, a storage, maybe weapons.

"So that's what smells. I can't understand why human enjoy them so much." Arachnid commented as she made her presence known. Anastasia mused as she turned around and blew out a cloud as she studied the spider con that was no doubt Widows original.

"You're the first female I have seen on this ship. Are girls like a minority among your species?" She asked fascinated while also noticing that Widows "mommy" did not have extra arms the same way as she did.

"Yes, actually. Only one in thirteen of every cybertronian that was created was a femme."  
"One in thirteen!" Anastasia gasped and gave Arachnid a cigarette. "How are you able to stay sane surrounded by all these dicks." Anastasia snapped her fingers and lighted the cigarette Arachnid was still holding.  
"I will admit that I enjoy having another femme here, even if it is the company of a freak like you."

The insult did not bother Anastasia and she took another puff.

"If that's the case then I think you would like the company of the rest of our family. Since the majority of us is female, you see." She coed and smoke came out of her mouth.  
Arachnid, on the other hand, stood and watched the white roll without knowing what to do with it.

"You put it between your lips like this, take a breath and then blow out the smoke." She demonstrated and Arachnid followed her lead. Technically cybertronians don't breath but they can still suck in air in a similar manner. Arachnid followed the hybrids lead, inhaling the smoke and then letting it out.

"Not as bad as I imagined, still kind of gross but it brings some feeling of relaxation." She said and drew another puff. Anastasia was impressed by how she didn't cough on her first try, but guessed that was simply the result of different biology.

"How did you even get past the guards?"

"The ventilation." Anastasia answered matter of factly. "Is it something else you wonder?" She leaned against the wall with a knowing look.

"I was wondering how you and your brother could have such remarkable powers when your...What's the word humans use again?"  
"Father."  
"...When your father don't posses them?" She finished and drew herself closer to the hybrid.

"How do you know we didn't get them from our mother?" She joked and Arachnid gave an amused smile before Anastasia answered.

"The ones that created us made a series of experiments in order for us to develop powers and abilities our originals possessed or didn't posses." She opened her hand to show of red lightning and Arachnid looked at the small light show with fascination.

"For me and Nikolai the experiments included having several syringes filled with chemicals penetrating our skulls, all the way to the brain and injecting us, all the while we were electrocuted." She spoke with fury in her voice that she tried to control and drew her nails against the metallic wall so four claw marks were left behind. Sadistic as Arachnid was, instead of feeling any sympathy for the girl she simply put what Anastasia had just described on her memory for her to try sometime on a prisoner.

"I still have these tiny holes in my skull." Anastasia said and placed a finger on the side of her head. She leaned down, took Arachnids hand and placed it over the same spot. Arachnid moved her finger around until she found the hole hiding under her healed skin and jerked back disgusted.

"My other question," Arachnid said and Anastasia stood upright again. "How old are you really? The Decepticons have only been on this planet for five years, yet you two look all grown up."  
"Do you want my physical, mental or chronological age?" She half joked and drew a hand trough her scarlet hair.

"Your chronological age is enough." She answered dryly.

"I will soon be three years old." She answered nonchalantly and Arachnids eyes widened in surprise. She went for another blow but noticed the roll had burned to a stump.

"What do you do when you're done with it?"

"I really wish there was a garbage bin around, but we'll just settle with stomping on it." She threw the stub on the floor and crushed it under her high heel and Arachnid did the same

"How about we do it outside so we leave less traces?"

"Then it's a date." Anastasia said and Arachnid left with an amused smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note**

**Merry Christmas everybody! This will be a late Christmas present. The plot is thickening and I'll do my best to make a good action scene for you in the next chapter.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 13

Bulkhead knew Valkyrie was Breakdowns offspring and for that reason he kept his focus on her at all times. They looked incredibly alike, to the point where she looked like a human version of his nemesis. Her olive skin, the fact that she wore an eyepatch and the one eye that was not covered had the same shade of yellow as Breakdown's. She was so muscular that combined with her short white hair and military clothing could be mistaken for a boy if not for her feminine form. The Prime forsaken hammer was the biggest give away, the hammer was bigger and had a more earth based design; and also looked to be able to give bigger damage. Despite what Jack had told them, Bulkhead made sure to keep an eye on her. The humans on the other hand seemed to get better along with the hybrid children then the Autobots.

Wasp was flying around with Raphael in his hands, it was like the youngest techno-organic had been given another brother. Miko had a blast exploring Rock's partly metallic surface and Jack helped comfort Flash when he was neglected by a confused Arcee. She didn't mean to hurt the boy but it was so much to take; and she did not like being called mama. What did she know about being a mother, she had heard from June how hard work it is but also how mothers fall in love the moment they laid eyes upon their newborn child. It was supposed to be a bond of unconditional love and the child depended on the mother for protection and guidance, how was she going to do all that to a complete stranger? Rachel and Canary was making progress along side Ratchet, they were really close to pinpointing their coordinates. Rachel and Canary didn't share the details but the truth was that each and everyone of them had a chip implanted in their brains that allowed their designated leader to control them. In this case the leaders was Alabaster and Freedom, but they have not used the mind control since their escape. Usually Canary can locate everybody easily since her brain is close to a biological computer. They discovered while they searched that the reason they had been so hard to track was because they were constantly moving and it seemed that they were flying high above the atmosphere.

"Guys, we have found something." Rachel called out and everyone turned their attention to the three. Wasp and the other had to put down the humans before walking towards the computer. Optimus and Alabaster had heard the commotion and returned to the main hall.

"Have you found them?" Alabaster asked and flew forward.

"They are high above earths atmosphere in a spaceship." The Autobots took a moment to let the information sink in. They localized the position of the Decepticons spaceship in just a few minutes.

"You found the Nemesis." Ratchet gasped, "And the twins are on it." He soon realized but the techno-organics did not know of the Nemesis and therefor didn't understand the danger the twins was in.

"You found the Decepticons warship." Arcee muttered to herself but it made all the techno-organic go rigid.

"Oh no," Rachel was the first of them to speak. "No no no no no no. This means the Decepticons have found out about us. The twins won't keep their blabbering mouths shut." She said hysterical as she dragged her hands over her face in a anxious manner.  
"Don't be so sure about that," Freedom spoke while knowing with an heavy feeling what they had to do. "The twins may be unpredictable but just like everyone of us, they won't betray us under any circumstances." She looked down on her right hand before continuing. "Everybody suit up." She ordered and some of the techno-organics was engulfed in the cocooning light that came from them. The Autobots stared unknowing of what was happening. Were they transforming, was that happening to them? They watched as the techno-organics silhouettes changed, they grew somewhat and formed armor and helmets. Flash could also grow armor but he was already in it. Wasp was the first one to emerge from his cocoon and when he did, he was wearing a black and yellow armor with insect wings and a helmet that greatly resembled the head of a bee. Next was Canary that was wearing a black and purple suit covered in plating along with a long cloak with an hood and a reflective mask. Lastly was Alabaster that was wearing an armor much similar to Optimus but leaner and more feminine and also had a blue battle helmet almost identical to her father's. All the Autobots stared while also preparing their weapons. The hybrids had actually developed some ability to transform, and their transformed mode made it easier to figure out who was who's child.

"I knew it!" Miko exclaimed, not frightened by the knowledge or getting any thoughts that Canary might be dangerous. "You really are Soundwave's kid." The Autobots had already readied their blasters and pointed them at her. Freedom quickly moved between to protect Canary and cursed herself for letting her guard down. She knew this would happen but she was not going to let any of these tin cans harm any of them.

"Stop!" Alabaster cried out, "What are you doing?"  
"She's made from Soundwave, a Decepticon." Bulkhead answered still pointing his weapon towards the girl. Canary removed her mask and looked at them horrified and confused, blaming herself for causing all this commotion.

"Autobots, lower your weapons." Optimus ordered but they did not obey.

"That's an order," He commanded in a more serious tone and they finally obeyed, but not liking the situation and no longer feeling safe in her presence.

"I'm not surprised," Freedom said and gave a deadly glare, "I expected this, I knew you would welcome some of us with open arms and try to kill the rest of us just because who we happens to share genes with." She signed something to Canary and she nodded slowly before stretching out her arm towards the groundbridge and opened a swirling portal of her own making, with the colors of black and purple.

"Wait, you can't take on the Decepticons alone, let us help you." Optimus said before turning to Alabaster to see what she had to say.

"After what just happened?" She gasped and floated closer towards the portal. "I trust **you** Daddy, but I don't trust them." She pointed at Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead. "They were about to shoot Canary just because she happens to look like her father. You have the coordinates, you are free to attack on your own but we won't need your help saving our comrades. You might not like who they're related to." She said the last sentence like she was spitting venom. Alabaster told Canary to open another portal to send Rachel back to London and Rachel went trough after casting a judging glare at her original. Freedom and Canary was the first ones to enter the portal to the spaceship.

"Take her with you also. She looks too much like someone I don't want to see outside the battlefield." Bulkhead scoffed and pointed at Valkyrie who got the desire to bash his head in. Widow was quick to take a hold of her rough hand, silently telling her to ignore the green Autobot and keep walking towards the portal. Before she walked trough she threw a glance towards Bulkhead and cursing at him in what sounded like German.

"Fat basta'." Toni hissed before disappearing hand in hand with Widow. Wasp stood and looked up to Bumblebee like a harmed puppy.

"Why would you do that?" His innocent voice thick with disappointment. "She's my big sister, why would you try to hurt her?" As he said that, Bumblebee felt his spark sinking and he immediately regretted treating Canary like that. Before the scout could say anything Wasp turned around and flew into the mass of darkness. Flash was gone before Arcee even noticed and the last to remain was Alabaster who looked at the humans, silently thanking them for being so welcoming when the Autobots weren't.

"Goodbye, daddy." She said somberly and left the base.

* * *

They gathered in an empty hallway on the spaceship and scanned the area after any sign of life. When they were sure they were alone they moved forward with their weapons ready. Alabaster put an hand against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt the vibrations of the whole ship, every move of the engine, the ships machinery and every step and echo of the crew; and thanks to all that noise she was able to paint an mental map of the ship.

"What do you see?" Freedom asked in a hushed voice and Alabaster stepped away from the wall.

"There are hundreds of Decepticons aboard this ship, and this whole place is is enormous and build like an labyrinth." She put on her mask before facing the group. "Stay close or you'll get lost easily."  
"Where should we start?" Flash asked and twitched. "I suppressed my ticks for a long time back at the base and I won't be able to keep it in very much longer." He warned and drew his hand over his visor.  
"There is a computer room nearby, let's start there." They started to quietly move and followed Alabaster. Valkyrie was rubbing her hands against her hammers handle in an aggressive manner, still thinking about how they treated her and Canary. Lucky they don't understand German or the green 'bot would be furious. If Thor was here he would have a harder time controlling his temper then her. Neither of them was ever considered being sent to missions that required patience, but his temper was even worse then hers. She felt Canary's cold hand on her shoulder and tensed up before relaxing and looked into Canary's sweet black eyes. She had this talent to be able to say whatever she wanted without actually talking. A talent she had developed ever since she had her voice taken from her. It never made sense to any of them why the scientists made that decision. Wouldn't communication be a vital part in their line of work? Soon the whole lead went still as they heard footsteps heading their way. They all pressed themselves against the walls or climbed against the ceiling to avoid being seen as the Vehicons walked by. Flash readied his blades and Alabaster prepared herself to attack as the Vehicons slowly strolled by, unknowing of the threats that hid around the corners. They didn't sense any danger, and therefor didn't stop to check but the hybrids was annoyed that they couldn't go faster. For any adult it would have been a few tense seconds without another problem, but for them that had the mentalities of children, it was far to long and strained to much on their patience. Luckily the Vehicons were quickly gone and the techno-organics could soon get out of their hiding places. Alabaster placed a hand to the wall to check again on the mental map.

"There is a lab around the corner." She whispered and showed the way. When they were in front of the gates they opened automatically for them and let them in. Wasp stayed behind in his shrunken mode and kept watch. Well inside Canary put on her mask and small metallic tendrils extended from her fingertips and attached themselves to the computer.

"The twins are being held in lab number four." She signed when she was done.

"A lab?" Rock asked surprised, "Why would they keep them in a lab and not a prison cell."  
"I would guess that they found out about Nikolai's talent for making weapons and are putting him to work." Freedom hissed at the idea.

"You stay here with Canary," She ordered Flash before turning to masked girl, "If anything happens you know what to do." She said and Canary turned back to the computer.

* * *

"Bulkhead, what was that about?" Miko yelled angrily at the Autobot.

"I mean, why would you point your weapons at a girl?" Jack just like the other children were disappointed on their partners.

"Didn't you see her Jack?" Arcee bit back. After all he was just a child, he was naive and did not know the danger anyone with any relationship with the Decepticons. "She was made from Soundwave, one of the most dangerous Decepticons in their ranks. Do you have any idea the damage she could have caused."  
"Yes, actually, I can imagine what kind of powers she posses, but she didn't do anything to deserve having blasters shoved in her face."  
"And didn't any of you see that one that looked exactly like Breakdown." Bulkhead defended, claiming he had all right doing what he did.

"Her name is Valkyrie, Bulkhead." Miko corrected him. "I already knew she was Breakdown's kid, and I got a few other ideas while I was hanging with them, but they have no relations with their parents. And you had no reason talking to her like that." Bulkhead was just about to say something back but was interrupted by Optimus.

"The humans are right," He started, "You all showed example of poor judgment when you choose to show hostility towards the techno-organics. Just because some off them happened to be made of Decepticon CNA does not mean they had any intentions to harm any of us." Before he kept talking Ratchet came forward to share his opinion.

"I had my suspicions against Canary, and I admit I didn't feel safe because of that." He started. "But being a Decepticon or an Autobot is a choose, not something you're born into. They never made a choose, and therefor don't deserve your disrespect." The three Autobots looked away in shame and Bumblebee made a whining sound.

"I expect all of you to apologize as soon as you get the opportunity, but right now..." Optimus turned to ratchet. "Do you still have the warships coordinates?"

"For the moment, but we better go now before the ship changes position." He informed and activated the groundbridge. The Autobots all got into position and awaited their leaders signal.

"Autobots, transform and roll out."

* * *

**Just to avoid confusion. "Fat basta'" is not a typo, Scottish people pronounce the word bastard as basta'**


	14. Chapter 14

The techno-organics

Chapter 14

Nikolai was just about to finish the test round for his new set of saws he made. As he tested them, he envisioned a swarm of these babies cutting and slicing metal and flesh like butter, leaving corpses wiggling like fishes. It sometimes scared him that he had such a morbid fascination with gore and violence, but judging by how he grew up, it didn't really surprise him. On the bright side, it did make it easier for him and his sister to enjoy horror movies. He was struck with the feeling of several sharp points penetrating his skull and it made him lose concentration so one of the blades sliced him in the shoulder. He hissed at the pain before watching as the wound quickly healed and groaned at the sight of his destroyed clothing. He called his blades back and put them on his workstation before taking of his coat and examining the damage closer. His wound had closed up nicely but everything that stood in its way payed a price. His coat, his vest and his white shirt was stained with blood. His attention wandered over to his arms and the lightning looking scars that covered his white skin. Another reminder of their past, and of what in the end saved him. Both Nikolai and Anastasia had went trough the same procedures and experiments but Nikolai didn't develop powers that could measure up to his sister's. They deemed him a failed experiment and shoot him in the head. Anastasia was protesting violently, biting, scratching and punching, but the thing that Nikolai remembers best is the desperate screams that came out of her. Begging and pleading and crying for her brothers life was what she did. What more could she do? She was powerless back then, they all were. But the bullet didn't kill him, instead it was like he got paralyzed and all his senses got numb. The hysterical weeps of Anastasia was muffled, his mouth was coppery and wet, his vision blurry and liquid red filled his vision. Yet he was still conscious. Soon a stinging feeling of electricity spread trough his body and concentrated itself in his wound and made the blood seep right back as he rose up with cracking joints. His head was always lowered during the unfamiliar process and he noticed the gray patterns that had spread over his skin. The first time his powers was used and since then all sensation of pain had been dulled down remarkably to the point where stab wounds felt like faint pressure. The sound of the door opening pulled Nikolai out of his memories and he quickly turned around with his arms behind his back.

"How's it going?" Knock Out greeted as he entered the room, but soon noticed the red stains on the floor. Nikolai saw this and was quick to explain

"I just tested the newest prototypes and got distracted." He tilted his head closer to his shoulder. "But I healed up all right." Knock Out, who already seen the length of his healing powers, was not worried at all for Nikolai but instead saw how he seemed to hide something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, suspecting the boy.

"Nothing," Nikolai answered perhaps to quickly. "It's just something I don't want people to see." The Decepticon medic saw his chance to manipulate the boy.

"But you can trust your father, can you?" He talked like he was having a conversation with a little child. Nikolai thought about it for a moment before he gave in. Knock Out expected him to hold some sort of weapon or device and was surprised when Nikolai showed him his arms, covered in gray scars that stretched all over his arms like roots from a tree. Knock Out grabbed him and ran his metallic fingers over the scars fascinated.

"Did you get injured while you were working? Why aren't you healing then?" He asked as he was just about to take closer look, but Nikolai had enough being studied and took his arm back.

"No, I did not sustain it from work." He hissed and Knock Out jerked surprised at the boys sudden change in mood. "The humans that made me did this to me." Nikolai turned his back to his original and pulled down the sleeves of his shirt. He didn't like anybody seeing them, not even the other techno-organics, just Anastasia who also had similar scars. Knock Out felt a twitch of sympathy for his "son" but also fury against the humans that did that to him. Nikolai felt a weight on his shoulder along with a voice.

"You know," Knock Out started and showed the lightning looking pattern on his arm. "They share some similarities to my paint job." He showed his arm and the white pattern that looked similar to a tattoo. Nikolai pulled up his sleeve and compared the two patterns. He chuckled at how alike they looked and laughed even more at the idea that the scientists may have been so desperate for him to look like his original.

"I'm not gonna lie, when I first found out that you and your sister was made from my CNA, I was quite..."

"Disgusted," Nikolai suggested and Knock Out scratched his neck nervously. "Repulsed, revolted, sickened... I don't blame you for feeling that way, I get it." The Decepticon was surprised of how well the hybrid took it.

"But..." Knock Out added. "I like that both are you are so pretty. It proves my good looks are natural as well." Nikolai raised an confused eyebrow at his original.

"Did you just compliment me while also complimenting yourself?" He said as he pointed at Knock Out who smiled cheekily.

"Now I know where I get it." A muffled echo was heard moving in the air vents in the walls before a panel was removed and Anastasia crawled trough.

"I just hope we agree, brother, that I'm the prettier twin." She said and threw her hair in the air before putting the panel back.

"Where have you been?" Nikolai gasped and put on his coat.

"I was bored and took a walk around the ship. Easier said then done, but I learned my way around."  
"How did you not notice she was gone?" Knock Out snapped at Nikolai. If Megatron knew any of them had been walking around the ship without permission Knock Out could risk getting punished.

"I guess I was too occupied with my job to notice." He excused and noticed Anastasia had already grabbed one of the saws. Finally she could do her part of the job. She pulled up the sleeves of her blouse, activated the saw and had cut right trough her hand. Knock Out made a disgusted sound and stepped back but Nikolai stood unfazed and waited for her opinion.

"It works alright but if you want to make these even better, I recommend making the blades thinner to make the damage less messy and more precise." She said as her wound closed up and the blood seeped right back into her system. Nikolai sighed loudly and threw his head back in an exhausted manner. They heard the sound of the doors opening again and was frightened to see that Megatron had decided to join them. He walked steadily towards them but with an air of danger around him that scared the twins.

"Could you two answer a question I have had on my mind?" He asked in an dangerous tone as he towered over them. "Did these scientists create a techno-organic of my own?" His voice got somewhat louder and it scared the twins to almost be stiff as pokers. Of course he would have suspicions but why ask now suddenly.

"Don't know." Anastasia lied and proceeded to try acting as normal. He can't know about Freedom, there was no telling what he might do if he found out about her.

"Really," Megatron spoke unconvinced. "Because the dark energon within me has been acting strange. It's like it's sensing someone else with the blood of Unicron on board the ship." He explained and Nikolai, confused at first, remembered the strange purple liquid that they forced into Freedom. She had described that it felt like she was carrying a fragment of someone else's life force, and that she for a moment could hear the thoughts of that someone as it settled in.

"You can't fool me," Megatron claimed and the twins facade broke as they looked up anxiously at the warlord. Almost pleading with their eyes. Megatron let out a disgusted sound and spoke into his com-link.

"Soundwave," He called, "Scan the ship after alien lifeforms and send the troops to search after intruders." As he turned around to leave the sister grew desperate and tried to convince the warlord to do otherwise.

"We're sorry we lied, but she's not a threat to you, none of them are." Knock Out walked forward and grabbed Anastasia by the wrist but she broke free and ran towards the gladiator. "They are probably just here to save us, if you just let us talk to them they'll leave without causing trouble." She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, but he pushed her away and she landed roughly on the floor.

"Never attempt to touch me again." He hissed like a poisonous snake and kept walking. She quickly rose up to her feet and tried to run towards him again but the doors closed right in her face and she desperately pounded on the button that was supposed to open the door but nothing happened.

* * *

"Don't let anyone enter this lab until I give the order." He commanded the Vehicon guards and walked away and let the dark energon guide him to find his missing piece. It disgusted him all the way to his core that these human pests had dared creating another lifeform using his own CNA. That they had the nerve to mix a part of him with their inferior genetic code to create this repulsive being. And now that being was walking on his ship and it too had the blood of Unicron running trough them. This creation was a disgrace to the warlord and it irritated him by its mere existence. The dark energon inside him was going to help him find it so he could destroy it himself.

* * *

Freedoms veins was burning and itching under the surface of her skin, in the similar manner as when she was injected with that glowing purple liquid. Their creators had let her lock herself into her quarters as the substance settled in. She was twisting, screaming, whining and crying, and her nerves was burning so intensely she thought she would go blind. Now, as she was on enemy ground, that acid feeling was returning but in a different manner, like it was communicating with someone else or, reacting to someone else with the same substance inside them. It must be her original, he must have the same strange material running trough his body and it is probably making him aware of her location. All of a sudden a loud alarm filled the ship and the whole group covered their ears at the loud noise.

"They know we're here." Freedom exclaimed and Alabaster quickly put her hand on the ground. She tried to paint the mental map again, but the blaring of the alarm made it to difficult to differ the sounds and vibrations.

"I can't see anything." She growled frustrated and waved the group to run, but Freedom instead ran in the opposite direction. Wasp called out to her and they all stopped.

"I think the Decepticons can track the strange substance in me. I can't explain how I know but hopefully they'll follow me instead." She explained quickly before running away. Alabaster was about to protest but reminded herself that they had to concentrate on the mission, and that Freedom could contact Canary if she needed to retreat. The rest of the group kept running in the direction Canary had given them without knowing what stood in their way. Without warning a missile was shot their way but was successfully avoided so it hit the wall behind them. When they faced the direction the missile came from they were faced with Breakdown waiting for them. The weapon on his shoulder was still hot and smoking and he had a crocked smile on his orange face.

"Keep going," Valkyrie said, ready for battle and knowing she was facing her original. She was almost grateful, she had missed the rush of battle and she had dreamed of one day fighting her parent. The rest kept going, trusting her to whoop his robot ass.

"You're Valkyrie." Breakdown rather stated then asked. "The twins mentioned you, and it seems they were right, you and I surely look alike." He chuckled darkly as he readied his own hammer. Valkyrie, on the other hand, dropped her weapon to the side and started cracking her knuckles as a smug smile crept over her dark lips.

"I don't need help defeating you." She said and Breakdown ran forward with his hammer raised in the air. Valkyrie avoided being hit when it came down towards her and gave him a hard uppercut right in the jaw. He learned something from that, his opponent was far stronger then he first anticipated. He responded to that attack by hitting her hardly in the gut. She gasped but that was not nearly enough to knock her out. They kept this going, hitting and kicking in order to defeat their opponent. But Breakdown had made a serious mistake in judging Valkyrie, she was a lot stronger and lot more skilled then he expected of a creature who's half human. Valkyrie growled like an animal as she fought and was tempted to use her hammer after all, but despite having been slammed in the head with his hammer a few times already; she wouldn't give in. She hit Breakdown hard in the gut and made him slide backwards until he hit a wall and Valkyrie jumped forward in an attempt to hit him again but he reacted quickly, rose up and caught her fists. Now they both tried to wrestle the other person down with none of them seeming to lose or win.

"What is it, can't handle me on your own, you bestial she-male?" He tried to provoke. She let out an even more predator like growl that seemed to originate all the way from her chest and her face twisted in fury.

"Too bad, this is what you got, arschgeige." She spoke like thunder was coming from her mouth and headbutted him so he lost some of his hold and it gave Valkyrie opportunity to tackle him to the floor. She raised her fist and was just about to hit him when the weapon on his shoulder activated and she got hit right in the head. The blast made her fall numb to the floor and Breakdown rose up victorious covered in dents and leaking energon. He raised his hand towards his jaw that she had punched in the start of their battle. He moved it in circles, feeling it clicking and remembering the intense pain she had caused him. He soon noticed she was still breathing and he was impressed at how much damage she could take, and how much damage she inflicted.

* * *

The Autobots was startled by the sudden blare of the alarm and quickly scanned their surrounding after sign of Vehicons coming their way.

"Well," Arcee started, "How are we going to find them?" Optimus didn't answer and ran his gaze after any leads the techno-organics might have left. He quickly noted a strand of long white hair that was stuck to the wall.

"This way." He ordered and ran down that direction. The Autobots followed their leader trough the dark hallways of the spaceship. The alarm kept blaring and the lights in the ceiling had turned red. Just as they was going to round a corner they were attacked by a group of Vehicons shooting in their direction. They blocked the way they needed to go and left no option but to fight. Of course, the Vehicons were was not known for putting up good fights. They charged forward, ready to fight their way trough. Arcee jumped into the air to land a punch at impact but before she could hit anyone a black portal opened and swallowed her whole. With out wasting a second the portal moved forward and swallowed the rest of the Autobots. The Vehicons stood still and stared at the portal before deciding to shoot at it, and it responded by turning horizontal and fly towards them. When the portal touched them, it was like they were cut right trough with the sharpest blade possible. This unknown force splitting their molecules from each other, the poor bastards had no time understanding what was happening to them. Before the Autobots could process what had just happened, they had been transported from the hallways to another room. Canary was waiting for them with a smug smile on her black painted lips and floated above the ground like a ghost.

"You really did follow us." She signed which Flash in turn translated to the Autobots. "I really didn't expect this after how you treated me and my friend." Her smug smile turned upside down and she glared sourly at the Autobots. Optimus walked forward to share his thoughts.

"We are all terribly sorry, and you will have a proper apology, but for the moment we have to set our disagreements aside for the sake of your comrades." He said. "If you bridge us to their coordinates then we will be able to help you in their quest." Canary thought about it for a moment without letting her expression change. Different from his soldiers he seemed to be the most trustworthy and he seemed to already had established a parental relationship with Alabaster. The other Autobots didn't need to agree with what he was doing, they just had to follow orders. She answered by letting on of the corners of her mouth rise cheekily and raised her hand, just about to open another portal when Flash decided to intervene.

"Wait," He said and gently grabbed the wrist of the floating girl. "I'm will not be that easy to persuade. I'm still angry over how you treated us." Bulkhead sighed annoyed before stepping forward hoping to get this over with.

"Look, I'll be the first to apologize, I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" They couldn't see but Flash was rolling his eyes behind his visor. As he did, he got this feeling in his arm that felt like a needle poking his nerves, telling him he had to act out a tick. Flash repressed that sensation and a knot formed in his belly. As he was hiding with Canary he had let out all his stored up his ticks. It was like a balloon needing to release air before it explodes, and now he had to store it up again.

"I don't care about you, you idiot." Flash insulted before pointing. "I'm talking about her." It was Arcee he was pointing at who started to open and close her mouth a number of times without saying anything. Bumblebee beeped something that Flash did not understand, and he did not care.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long, while in captivity I spent hours imagining how my original would look like and how they would sound and act. When I found out I had a mother, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I spent all day and night trying to figure out what I would say once I met you." He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "I mean, I have a mother. Can you imagine my joy? I had learned that mothers were the most loving and caring creatures on the planet, and when I see the humans take care of their children, to me it's so heartwarming that they just shower their kids with unconditional love and guidance. I realize now I was foolish to expecting you to show me any of that. You basically avoided me and wouldn't even talk to me, all that preparation I did was for nothing and the only one to show me any acceptance was your friend, Jack." As Flash was done Arcee opened her mouth again to speak but did not know what to say other then making stuttering noises. She felt so horrible, but she didn't have a clue at what do.

"I..." She started meekly, "I just don't know how to be a mother. I want to be that to you, but I'm not a human, I don't have parental instincts and I don't want to let you down." Flash's tense posture softened and he leaned closer to the two-wheeler.

"All you need to do is to be my friend." He said and for Arcee it felt like a weight had been lifted, to finally know what to do in this strange situation, to be given a chance at be what this poor boy desired.

"I promise to better our relationship as soon as this is over," She started and spotted the contours of his eyes under his visor." But for now, please open the portal so we can help your friends." Flash exhaled before turning to Canary and nodded. She raised her hand again and opened another black portal leading to the techno-organics location. The Autobots quickly jumped trough but the children stayed behind.

"Aren't you following?" Canary asked and Flash took of his helmet and shook his head in order to air himself and his dreadlocks flew around as he did. His eyes were greatly similar to Arcee's, pale blue with hints of pink that gave it a purple-ish hue. But his were blinking out of control, another tick of his.

"I can't," He ticked in the form of a scream but buried his mouth in his arm to muffle the noises he made, "I have to be here with you in case something happens." Tick.

"At least you have something else to look forward to when this is all over." Canary said before Flash put on his helmet that covered most parts of his head except the lower part of his face and the back of his head.

"While we are here, why don't we look trough the database and see if we can find the others originals?" He proposed and turned to the computer. Canary put on her black mirrorlike mask.

"I thought about the same thing," She said and made the sign that meant "laughing". "I would really like to know how Widows original might look like. Do you think they have extra arms too?"

"Really?" Flash chuckled in disbelief, "You're more interested in Widows original then your own?" He tapped playfully on Canary's mask and she made the sign for laughing again.

* * *

The techno-organics were hiding from the Vehicons firing at them. Now that they are split up it were only Alabaster, Wasp, Rock, Toni and Widow left. Despite the dangerous situation the children did not consider nor care. To them the foot soldiers were merely something they wanted to get something fun out of.

"Okay, who would like to take them out." Rock asked to the group calmly.

"I want, I want." Wasp cheered and waved his arms to be seen.

"No," Alabaster protested. "I'm better equipped for these kinds of tasks." Toni couldn't take it, she gave Widow's arm a reassuring squeeze, but just as she took a handful of her knives, the attack stopped. They all peeked around the corners and saw the Autobots with bodies laying at their feet.

"Come on," Toni sighed disappointed and received a comforting pat on the shoulder from Widow. Alabaster flew forward and stopped right in front of Optimus who put away his cannons.

"You really did come?"  
"Of course we did." He answered and stroked Alabaster on the cheek, but as he looked up at the other children he noticed there was someone missing.

"Where is Freedom?"

"She left shortly after the alarm went."

"She said that the Decepticons could locate her, but she wouldn't explain how she knew." Widow added and forced her jacket on tighter. Optimus hummed thoughtfully as he wondered what could have happened to her.

"She can take care of herself," Toni said and twirled a knife between her fingers, "Right now, we have to find the twins so we can get out of here." Alabaster put her hand against the wall but the alarm was still blaring too loud for her to see anything.

"I can't see anything," She growled and pressed the palms of her hands against her ears, "Won't someone turn the alarms of!" Alabaster shouted almost like she was in agony and a few tears started to slip by. Optimus wasted no time and started to shoot at specific places on the roof and the alarm somewhat died down. It could still be heard in the background but not too loud so it bothered her.

"Better?" Optimus asked gently as the Autobots held their distance from their leader. Alabaster slowly took her hands away from her helmet and put them against the wall. She could hear it now, the humming of the engine, the stomping of everyone on the ship and the faint echo of their voices. She had to find their voices, the twins, she had to find them before she could start looking for Freedom.  
"No," She heard Anastasia cry in despair. She focused on her voice to hear clearer and find out what made her cry like that. "We brought them here, if anything happens to them it'll be our fault. We even let Megatron know about Freedom, he will find her and we don't know what will happen to her." She cried and could be heard seeking comfort in her brothers arms. He did not show his anxiety like Anastasia did, but his heartbeat said otherwise. There was a third person in the room as well but he was unimportant for the moment.

"Who's Megatron?" The Albino asked the Autobots.

"How did you learn his name by just leaning against a wall?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"I heard Anastasia, she was crying, she said that someone named Megatron was after Freedom."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note**

**I would really like you to comment what you think of my story and maybe even share any ideas of what you might want to see. ****I got the idea of making a series of one-shots containing my OCs and the characters in the show. They won't necessarily be canon but I thought it would be fun and I would really like to dive deeper into the relationship of Toni and Widow. Is it a good idea? Share you opinions in the comments.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 15

Freedom could feel the substance burn stronger in her veins. It meant he was close, she didn't want to fight him, she just needed to keep him away from the others long enough for them to rescue the twins. She turned the other way and the burning sensation faded. She kept running and was careful not to run into any soldiers that would stop her.

* * *

She had known about Megatron for some time now. When she was younger, she was maybe six months old but had the intelligence and the body on an ten year old. She had successfully crept out of her locked quarters one night and wandered the halls while she enjoyed the intoxicating rush of breaking the rules. The base was not much different from daytime, the lights were always on and the halls were just as clean and smelling of nothing but metal and chemicals. The only difference was that it was almost no one there. She could hear people walking her way but she always made sure to hide or run away. Her goal was their main computer, she hoped it contained information on who her original might be, and maybe even tell who her human counterpart is. They maybe missed her, maybe they both waited for the scientists to let them meet her. If she found out more about them then maybe she could contact them and let them know she was okay and plan when they would meet. As Freedom finally reached the room containing the big computer, she was surprised by two men walking out, she recognized them; one was her trainer and one was her doctor. Before any of them could lay eyes on her, she had already jumped and clamped herself on the roof. She watched the door as it closed and very carefully and very quietly, she reached into her pocket to take out a pen that she threw right between the door and the wall. It stopped the door from closing completely, otherwise she would need one of their key cards to re-open it. When she was sure they were gone she let go of the roof and landed gently on the floor. She ran towards the door and checked if anybody else was inside before taking the pen and walked inside. As she reached the computer she bit into her finger in order to draw some blood and held it over the keyboard so it could drop down. The purple liquid they had forced into her had a strange effect on technology. It woke to life and obeyed all of her commands.

"Show me the file containing the information about our extra-terrestrial originals." She commanded and it obeyed, showing the file she searched for.

"First, bring me the file about subject OP-9's original." She commanded but in a low tone in order to remain hidden. Alabaster had asked their guardians about her original for weeks but they always refused. This gave her opportunity to give her what she wanted. She scanned trough the file, looking trough the pictures they had of him and skimmed trough the information.

"_This will make OP-9 happy." _She thought for herself before moving over to the reason she was there.

"Bring me the file about subject MT-14's original." Yes, that was what she was called back then. How she loathed to even think about it. They didn't have names, they had serial numbers. You don't give people serial numbers, you give serial numbers to objects in order to categorize and differ them apart. The computer obeyed again, and when she opened the file she was greeted by a picture of a big dangerous looking robot. Freedom stood there for maybe two minutes and stared at the picture in spooked silence. It was taken from the side and he didn't seem to notice someone taking his picture. At the top of the page was his name written in big letters.

"Megatron." She whispered and her heart warmed as she said his name. When the small shock was gone she carefully dragged her fingers over the screen and whispered in her sweet childish voice, "daddy". But as she read trough the file she started to regret ever finding them. It was row after row that described what kind of monster he was. He was a warlord that destroyed his own planet, he has tortured, killed and massacred not only his own species but also the inhabitants of other planets. One picture in the file truly struck fear into little MT-14 and that still haunts Freedom's dreams. It was one of her original standing on the edge of a cliff over a canyon that glowed greatly with purple. His face was the product of nightmares, it gave of the same purple glow, mad eyes and sharklike teeth like he was a demon. She wanted to cry right there as she looked into the face of the one she was made from. It could no be, there was no way, please let this be a bad dream, she did not want her father to be a monster. The sound of faint voices pulled her back to reality, she held her finger against the computer and the purple liquid left the machine and seeped right back into her and closed her wound in the process. She made her way back to her quarters without being caught and as soon as she was back in her bed she cried into her pillow while the new information taunted her mind.

* * *

She was struck with burning heat all over her body and stopped abruptly in her tracks, but the pain vanished as quickly as it has suddenly appeared. Freedom ran her fingers over her arms and wondered what just happened.

"There you are." A dark raspy voice said behind her. Freedom turned quickly on her heel and faced the silver giant. He was identical to the pictures in the file but much bigger then what she had imagine, and she noted the big cannon he had on his arm.

"It took some time finding you, I guess you could feel my presence just like I felt yours." He stated instead of asking. Freedom stood rigid with terror in her eyes before taking a deep breath and getting into battle stance as her amber eyes turned identical to Megatron's. He seemed to notice the similarities and growled annoyed. The tension was filling the air around them, most of it seemed to originate from Megatron's rage which almost gave Freedom goosebumps. They both waited for the other one to make a move, for one of them to start the fight. But ever since she started to live with the humans she had made herself a rule, "You're never allowed to start fights, but if someone else starts it, make sure to end it." And as she expected, Megatron made the first move. He fired a few shoots at her which she blocked with her right arm, and when the smoke cleared Megatron expected to have shot it of her body. Instead it had burned of most of her skin in order to reveal her arm transformed. It was almost identical to Megatron's, covered in purple and silvery metal with clawlike fingers and equipped with a fusion cannon. A few spikes even poked out of her shoulder like an incomplete armor. Megatron was outraged but he kept his cool as he unsheathed his sword and Freedom followed his example. They charged towards each other and their blades slashed against each other. They kept this dance going and threw in a few kicks and punches in order to make their opponent fall. Despite his size, Megatron was a very fast and agile fighter which caught Freedom of guard, but he had trouble fighting in such a confined area. Freedom who was smaller used it to her benefit where she would jump on the walls and then thrust herself forward in order to throw really powerful punches. One of those attacks made Megatron fly backwards into a wall and fall on his knees. Freedom tried to shoot him but Megatron had thrown himself to the side as she attacked and grabbed Freedom in order to smash her into the floor. A big dent was made where she landed and she gasped at impact.

"I'm glad I found you," He said and pointed the tip of his sword dangerously close to her face. "Now I get to exterminate you myself." He attempted to stab her, but before he succeeded she raised her hands and big amounts of bright red flames erupted from her palms. It threw the silver mech away and he hissed at the sudden pain.

"Too bad that I won't give you that pleasure, father." Freedom said with poison on her tongue as she rose up gasping with her hands still giving of smoke. Megatron sheathed his sword before firing a number of shots at her. She responded to his attack by firing a few shots with her own cannon. As the blazing orbs met in midair they were both momentarily blinded by a bright light. When it had disappeared, Freedom blinked panicked, attempting to fix her sight. A thick white fog had been laid before her eyes and she spun herself around trying to spot where Megatron was. All Freedom saw was a big shadow coming towards her and she defended herself by raising her arms and made another storm of fire in the shadows direction. She heard his dark voice grunt and fired in that direction again, but she could no longer hear him. She just suddenly felt an immense pain erupt from her midsection before it was redoubled as he pulled out his sword and grabbed her by the throat from behind.

"I wish I had more soldiers that had the same talent and spirit as you." He said in a terrifyingly calm and collected manner. His hand moved from her throat and grabbed her by her hair and lifted her so he could look onto those eyes that was so annoyingly alike to his own. Freedom felt him put his blade against her neck, cold metal covered in warm blood, but she did not break eye contact.

"Too bad you aren't a true cybertronian, you would be an excellent Decepticon." He raised his sword and swung it towards her neck. Before it could touch her, Freedom had grown a row of metallic teeth over her normal ones, caught the blade in her mouth and shattered it as he watched Megatron dead in the eyes. He recognized that gaze, it was murderous and could only be found on those who have killed numerous times for survival and are also willing to go great lengths to win their battles. The look of a true gladiator. He took a few steps backwards in order to observe the girl better. Freedom spit out the bloody pieces of the blade before heating up her hands and putting them over the wound. She let out an chilling scream of agony before rising up again on her feet. As Megatron watched her, an unsettling smile crept over his face and he gave of an amused laugh. He haven't had this much fun in ages, she reminded him of some of the other gladiators he fought in Kaon. They fought for their lives and the freedom they thought one day would come. They fought without remorse, without boundaries and fought to the point they were left half dead. The only one who could still stimulate his love for battle was Optimus Prime, but even he had started to get too familiar. This new creature, that was made from his own CNA, had the spirit of a true gladiator. She fought just as fiercely and he could see she had honed her skills in an arena, just like him. He realized that to kill her right off would be foolish without even considering the possibilities. He could train her, teach her, make her into the perfect soldier. And if the day came when he no longer could rule the Decepticons, he could give his post to her and in that way, a part of him would still have the Decepticons under his rule. She could carry on his legacy.

"Why are you laughing?" Freedom asked with her eyebrows furrowed and bearing her metallic teeth before letting them sink back into her gum.

"I'm just pleased that you didn't show to be a failed experiment. I haven't had the pleasure of fighting a fellow gladiator in a long time." He stretched out his hand in an almost welcoming manner. "Care to share your name, dear?" He purred and it made the girl shiver at how his manner so suddenly changed.

"Freedom. My name is Freedom." She hesitantly answered.

"Freedom," He repeated. "How sweet, you took a concept of out most beauty and made it into a beautiful name. A name fitting the Decepticon cause." He chuckled coldly again and Freedom put her hand at the hurting wound as chills traveled trough her like an alarm. "I was wrong, you will be a fine Decepticon after all." Was his final word before he attacked. Freedom fought back as good as she could, but she was weakened and the ruthless warlord used that to his advantage. He delivered powerful blows close to her injury which enhanced the pain and made her lose even more power. Freedom tried to use her fire manipulation but she was too injured to make any real damage on the towering gladiator. He finally punched her across the face and made her fly across the hallway. Tired and injured she tried to heave herself up again as she coughed up blood and heard loud steps coming her way. Megatron knew she would pass out soon and therefor it was no longer any reason to keep tormenting her. But she refused to give in, she forced herself to carry her beaten body, as the wound had been torn open and bleed again. She only succeeded to stand on her knee as she threw another weak punch. Megatron caught her fist, the one that was so alike to his own, and knelt beside the girl.

"You fought well," He whispered gently and drew his fingers trough her soft hair, "My little gladiator". The gesture was supposed to be tender but Freedom wore a face of terror, like a rabbit who've been caught by a hunter. She saw that face again, the one with mad purple eyes and with the head glowing in a way that made him look like a skull. Her eyes started to follow her body's example and began to feel heavy.

"No," She whimpered, "Canary, can you hear me?" She moved past Megatron and stood on her legs for just a moment before she collapsed again and clutched at her wound. The silver mech walked over to her and turned her around in order to get a better look at the injury he had inflicted. He brought his gun towards her gut and charged it without firing. It steadily heated up and Freedom struggled weakly as he held her down. As the gun got hotter her whimpers turned into weak screams and she began to struggle even more. She put her hands against the arm that held her down and tried to push him away. Wiggled to get out of his grasp and kicked aimlessly.

"Keep still," He hissed, "I'm closing your wound."

"Why don't you just let me die?" She spit out and gritted her teeth. Megatron smiled sadistically down at her as she struggled not to pass out.

"What kind of father would I be if I did not take care of you." There was not a speck sincerity in his words and his pitying face quickly turned wicked as Freedom's eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

Anastasia was pacing the room anxiously as she waited for any signs that would tell them what was happening. She needed to know if they were okay, if any of them had been captured or injured. But she couldn't even open a door, it was damn locked and Knock Out refused to let them use the vents. Of course she could just throw him to the side easily, but she didn't want to hurt her dad. Knock Out was was squirming as he was locked up with these two, sure, he had warmed up to them and they clearly like him unconditionally. But what would the others do if they found him.

"Em...can I ask you something?" He said carefully and the twins turned to him. "What will your friends do if they find me, I mean, they won't terminate me won't they?" He smiled awkwardly as he waited for their response.

"No they won't," Nikolai was the one to answer, happy to get an distraction from all this waiting. "We made an agreement that no one of us would ever be allowed to terminate someone else's original." Knock Out sighed in relief, but he could not stop thinking about the original that presumably was created from Megatron. It made the con shudder at the thought of there being more of him. Knock Out didn't think that the ship could handle another one. A racket was suddenly heard outside, the sound of shots firing, running, blades being drawn, and so on. Soon there was painful grunts right outside the door and it opened to reveal Alabaster standing with the guards laying at her feet.

"Ally!" The twins cheered in unison. Knock Out on the other hand walked backwards with a horrified expression on his face. He reached behind his back to grab his energon staff. That thing looked like Optimus Prime. This will not make his master happy. Knock Out felt a sudden grip around his waist and when he looked down he saw what looked to be a tentacle. He was roughly lifted into the air and tried to force his way out when the new techno-organic flew towards him. He then realized that it wasn't a tentacle that was holding him, it was her hair.

"Hello!" She greeted and the plates of her mask drew back in order to show her face, except the blue antennas that was placed right over her ears and stretched themselves from her jaw to her temple. "I remember you, you were in the mine. Are you the twins original?" Knock Out was surprised to see her have such sweet face and such a soft childish voice, almost the opposite of Optimus...Wait a minute, he knew that face and that blue glow. It was her, the girl from the mines.

"Yes," He quickly answered, "I'm their daddy." He said halfhearted, like he had to convince the girl that he and the twins were on good terms, or else she would crush him.

"You're pretty," She chuckled and put her hands over her mouth as she and started to get flushed. "Anyway, thank you for taking care of my friends, please don't try to stop us when we escape. I don't want to make them sad by hurting you." She said politely and felt someone grab her foot.

"Ally," Anastasia said with a voice harsh from crying, "Freedom might be in danger, Megatron is looking for her."

"I know, I heard you trough the walls." She let her tentacle release Knock Out but used her telekinetic powers to push him against a wall. "You were crying and Nick was scared, you said someone named Megatron was after Freedom. Who is Megatron?"

"He's Freedoms original," Nikolai answered with furrowed eyebrows and bared teeth. "He's the leader of the Decepticon. A really big and very dangerous robot." Knock Out used the opportunity to call for back up. He struggled to get off the wall, but it was like a giant hand was holding him still. He called the bridge and spoke quietly in order to remain unnoticed. Soon after he was done the three turned towards him and discussed what they would to with him.

"We could knock him unconscious." Alabaster suggested rather nonchalantly which made Knock Out twitch in a new attempt to get off the wall.

"No," Anastasia protested and warmed up her hands with red sparkles. "Leave it to me." She walked over to him and put her hands together and separated them a number of times as she made her way.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Knock Out panicked and started to struggle even more to get out of Alabaster's mental grip. "You can't do this to me, I'm your original, I'm your daddy." He grunted and twisted his head in different directions. He barely knew them and yet he felt betrayed, it was so odd, not even he understood. He couldn't let them leave, his leader would have his head. Anastasia stood in front of him with a apologizing look, almost like a puppy, as he put her hands against her neck.

"No, Megatron will kill me if I let you go. You can't do this!" Was his last attempt to stop her, but she was not just a child. She was trained as a soldier and trained to get rid of anything or anyone that stood in the way of her mission. The russian girl looked up one more time with an apologizing look before pressing her forehead onto Knock Out's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go home. Do svidaniya, papa." She whispered before hearing her original scream in pain.

* * *

**Do svidaniya is Russian for good bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note**

**In order to avoid confusion, this takes place right after Starscream left the Decepticons in season 1. So he won't be seen for a while but I do intend to have him. I want to follow the story line of the show but also mix with some ideas of my own.**

**Translation, _Blyad _means "slut" in Russian.**

**Warning: Cursing and gore.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 16

The techno-organics had only just closed the door when Alabaster was abruptly attacked by something she for a moment mistook for Widow. Arachnid grabbed the girl by one of her antennas and tried to stab Alabaster with her spider legs but the albino reacted quickly by grabbing Arachnid by her small horns and throwing the bug away. Arachnid got up on her feet and hissed as she showed her pointy teeth. It didn't scare Alabaster, in fact, she oh-ed at the spider-con and admired Arachnids appearance.

"What a pretty lady you are." She complimented and giggled as she blushed. Arachnid slowly hid her teeth and let it turn into a flattered smile.

'I like this one.' She thought for herself before turning to the twins, Anastasia particular.

"Leaving so soon?" The spider said in a false disappointed tone. "I started to really like having another femme aboard." Anastasia didn't react much except shrugging and lifting her eyebrows. Arachnid attacked Alabaster again and send a kick right under her jaw. She attacked again with her spider legs but Alabaster blocked her using the blue armor around her lower arms and absorbed the force of Arachnids punches. Once she saw an opening she grabbed Arachnids arm and threw her fist towards her chest and used the stored up power she gathered in order to make a heavily bleeding wound in her black armour. Alabaster then grabbed Arachnid by the horns again and lifted her up to her face so she could lean in closer; and whispered sweetly with her childish voice.

"I really don't like hurting others, but you attacked me first." Alabaster put on her mask again and Arachnid gasped. "I have a friend who have you as her original, she don't like you very much and don't want anything to do with you; but I will still spare you." Arachnid felt a chill run trough her body as she listened to the creature speak. She was so different from her father and yet so alike. Arachnid used their short distance to try and stab her with her extra limbs again, but was stopped right as they were about to hit her opponent. She was engulfed in Alabaster's blue light and was held in the air unable to move. Alabaster put her hands around Arachnids head and turned her in different directions, like she studied the Decepticon. When she was done studying, Alabaster slammed Arachnid with a headbutt and she fell unconscious before Alabaster dropped her to the floor.

"Do you think Widow will be mad when we tell her I knocked out her original?" She asked innocently as she turned to the twins.

"I don't think so," Nikolai answered, "In fact, I think this will make her happy." Alabaster shrugged her shoulders before checking her mental map.

"Come!" She called to the twins before they all ran down the corridor.

* * *

"Flash?" Alabaster called trough the com-link.

"Yeah, I can hear you." He answered with relief in his voice.

"I found the twins and I'm on my way to join the others. Can you ask Canary to open a portal back to the Autobot's base?" She said and Flash turned to Canary to repeat Alabaster's request. The girl made a thumbs up before using her mental computer to locate the signals of her comrades and the Autobots. Screens showing up on the surface of her eye that only she could see or make out of. She then signed the word "working" to let Flash know what she was doing. Just as she triangulated their coordinates she noticed there were fewer of them. _'Where are Valkyrie and Freedom?'_ She thought for herself. She was just about to search for their signals as the door opened with half a dozen Vehicons on the other side. Flash reacted quickly and before any of them could understand what just happened, Flash had already sliced their throats open using the blades on his arms. He turned around to face Canary and saw her shaking with her upper chest bleeding. Her hands was pressed against the smoking wound close to her shoulder and red started to run between her fingers. Her head became light and her legs could no longer hold her weight. Flash ran forward and caught her as she gasped heavily trough the pain.

"It's okay." He told her. "Just promise me to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?" Canary answered with a thumbs up. Flash collected her small body and held her close as he rose and ran towards the door. He looked into the corridor to see shadows coming their way.

"Shit." He cursed and gave Canary a hard pat on the cheek. She struggled to open her eyelids before looking at Flash's shiny visor as her eyes grew dimmer.

"Canary, can you still open a portal for us?" He asked and she answered with a weak nod and raised her hand to spell, "M-I-S..."; but passed out before she could finish.

* * *

The Autobots and the techno-organics all worked together to fend of the Vehicons coming their way. They just had to stay put until Alabaster came back with the twins. Toni grabbed the metallic hand that went for her face and sliced the Vehicons throat with her exposed claws. As much as she hated getting her clothing ruined, the mission took priority. But she was satisfied to finally partake on the action after the Autobots stole her moment. Arcee transformed in order to tackle one Vehicon to the ground before shooting it in the head. She was then attacked by another group of troopers and used the dead body to should herself from their incoming fire, before jumping out of her hiding place and slashing her blades across their faces. They fell to the floor and Arcee transformed again in order to see if more Vehicons were coming their way. When she had gone a bit from the group she spotted Alabaster and two unfamiliar techno-organics coming their way. She drove back and spoke into her com-link.

"Optimus, Alabaster found the twins." Shortly after the techno-organics heard Flash's voice in their ears.

"Listen," He called out panting. Rock did something with his metallic half in order to let the Autobots hear. "Canary are going to open a portal where you're standing, but she's injured and I don't know how long she will be able to hold it open. HURRY!" He spoke more rapidly then usual as a portal appeared. But it was slowly closing.

"Autobots, Techno-organics," Optimus spoke to everybody that could hear him. "Return to base." He stayed behind as he let everybody run trough. Flash finally arrived in a blue blur with Canary in his arms. He saw Alabaster with the twins before he ran trough the portal as well. Alabaster saw the portal shrink and feared that soon it would be too small for Optimus to walk trough without slicing a part of his frame off. In order to prevent that she pushed Optimus trough with her telekinetic power, which he loudly protested against as he disappeared trough the indigo vortex.

The portal was now closing faster, something must be seriously wrong with Canary. The three leaped forward but just when they all was almost trough someone started to shoot at them and hit Anastasia in the head. Anastasia fell to the floor and Nikolai tried to reach after but the portal closed and severed his arm. Anastasia's wound quickly healed as she rose up giving of red sparkles. Her heart sunk into her gut as she spotted her brothers dismembered arm. She looked at the spot it was laying on and the feeling of despair redoubled when she realized she was still on the warship. She gaped at her brothers arm without knowing what to do, and realizing that she for the very first time didn't have her brother. She was without her family, without Nikolai, Wasp or Rock or anybody; she was completely alone. The corners of her mouth pointed downwards as her lips started to shake and her sight blurred with stinging tears. Anastasia just sat there on her knees without knowing what to do next as she cried soundlessly. Clicking of heels was heard behind her but she didn't care to inspect who was walking towards her.

"I couldn't let you go," The feminine voice purred behind her and made Anastasia clench her fists. "We had a date, remember?" Anastasia could almost see the sadistic grin on the spidercon's face. The red head turned around and tackled Arachnid as she slashed against her face with her nails like an animal.

"Fucking bitch! Fucking bug eyed bitch! I'll kill you before I take this whole fucking ship down in a fucking cyclone that'll fucking KILL YOU ALL." She roared as she left three claw marks over Arachnids face. The spider finally had enough and shot the half breed in the chest. It distracted her long enough for Arachnid to push her off and get back on her feet. The wound healed as Anastasia didn't show any signs of being in pain. No grunting, panting or hunching over in pain, she just glared at the spider with terrifyingly pissed of eyes. She ran towards Arachnid and the spider extended her acidic claws. As Anastasia came closer Arachnid kicked Anastasia in the gut before slashing her claws over her face, leaving a burning claw mark over Anastasia's beautiful face as payback. She answered by sending a lightning bolt that made Arachnid fly and make a dent in a wall. Anastasia licked the palm of her hand and used it to wipe of the acid. The wounds healed together as the acid stopped bubbling. Arachnid realized that she wouldn't have any chance fighting her, she didn't have anything that could match her lightnings. She fled before Anastasia attacked her again.

"NO!" Anastasia shouted, "Comeback here you cowardly _blyad_." She chased after the eightlegger, sending lightning bolt after lightning bolt but Arachnid always jumped out of the way when one was about to hit her. Arachnid was truly scared now, not only was she more powerful then what she expected and had regeneration powers, but she also seemed to be immune to pain. How was she supposed to defeat her?

"This is commander Arachnid requesting backup." She called to the bridge and looked over her shoulder to see how close the techno-organic was. "I'm being chased by Anastasia and I can't defeat her on my own. Send backup, I repeat...Argh." She couldn't finish her sentence before a wave of electricity shot trough her. But the attack didn't come from behind, she felt the pain originate in her feet. When the wave disappeared Arachnid fell forward as Anastasia slowly walked closer to her.

"Do you wanna a fun science fact?" Anastasia purred as she came closer and placed her feet on either side of Arachnids waist so she stood right above the spider.

"Electricity travel faster trough metal then it does trough air or water. I simply aimed my attack at the floor and then it was impossible for you to go anywhere." This time it was Anastasia that wore the sadistic smile as she crouched over Arachnid and grabbed her by the back of her neck. Her hands already stung from the electricity she was generating in order to fry Arachnids head of. Every time Arachnid tried to attack her with her spider legs Anastasia sent a smaller shock down her spine, numbing the spider and making her almost unable to move. Arachnid awaited the unavoidable as she felt the half breed's hand warm up. She pressed her face onto the floor, not wanting anyone to see her scared expression.

Once again Anastasia could here the sound of metallic steps coming their way. These cybertronians did really not how to move quietly. She looked up and saw a figure she for a moment mistook for being Canary. Another Decepticon but without a face that loomed over her like a phantom. Before Anastasia could curse at Soundwave he took up a footage of Freedom on of their examination slabs. Anastasia instantly lost her grin and her eyes got impossibly wide as she stared at the image of her injured friend. She was held down with restraints on her hands and feet, had a bloody stab wound on her gut and her lips were red with dried blood. And in case that wouldn't make the redhead stop, Soundwave showed another footage of Valkyrie being hung up by chains in one of their cells. What scared her with that new image was that she was completely still, if she was alright then she would trash and curse and try to fight those chains off her. Anastasia quickly let go of Arachnid and rose up with her hands over her head.

"Okay, okay. I won't hurt her." She gasped and took a few steps away from Arachnid to show she was serious. Arachnid grunted as she heaved herself up, partially numb and still feeling traces of electricity running all over her frame. Soundwave walked forward and showed Anastasia the energy draining handcuffs she had on before. She didn't object, didn't say a word as she lowered her arms and let Soundwave put them on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note**

**Nothing important but I have to let out some air. The O-key on my keyboard is being a pain, I have to press on it harder then I do the others in order the get an "O". So while I'm editing I encounter all these unfinished words that's missing an "O". It's frustrating. **

**I'm having a hard time writing the transformers characters properly, Optimus is pretty easy I can hear his voice in my head and get his speaking pattern right. But for the others it's harder, especially Megatron since he is more complex, and I really want to do his character right because he's one of my favorites.**

**Anyway, enjoy and prepare yourself for blood right from the beginning.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 17

Ratchet pressed his hands against Canary's wound. She was breathing heavily and struggled not to close her eyes. The medic didn't know what to do, he didn't know anything about human biology and her cybertronian side didn't make him any more able to think of a solution. Then he remembered, Alabaster had told him that Rachel was the one who took care of their injuries.

He mumbled his techno-organics name to himself before gently shaking Canary to keep her awake. "Did you send Rachel to your base, back to London?" He asked and Canary nodded weakly. Ratchet quickly turned to Flash that had some odd tantrum in the corner. "Flash, can you run back to London and bring Rachel here?" Without saying a word Flash started running and it amazed the doctor to see a creature be able to move at that speed, like he had red energon in his system. He turned back to Canary and pressed his hands harder against the wound, the palms of his hands were almost completely red now. The blood was bright red but had an unusual transparent rainbow pattern on its surface and smelled odd. He recognized that scent but to be on the safe side he turned to Canary again that was still gasping after air.

"Canary, do you know if your biology can accept energon into your system?" He asked her and she raised her hand with her finger and thumb a short distance between each other.

"Small doses?" Ratchet said and Canary's hand fell down onto her stomach.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, prepare a transfusion." He ordered the two and they prepared the sick bay. A wind was drawn into the room when Flash returned with Rachel in his arms.

"Canary." She called out to her. Flash dropped Rachel right next to their patient and stayed as he watched what they did to her.

"Remove your hands." She ordered her original. When he let go blood started to pour out again in big amounts and they both put pressure on the wound again.

"What happened?" She asked and Flash answered.

"She was shot by a Decepticon trooper."  
"It must have hit a important vein close to her neck." She realized and let go in order to focus her power..

"Do you even know what to do?" Ratchet said but regretted his doubt as he saw Rachel hands glow in an odd turquoise color. She placed her hands over Canary's wound and it slowly closed, not even leaving behind a scar. Canary's breathing was stabilized and she was no longer losing blood, but she was still weak and struggled to stay awake.

"Rock, carry her to the lab." Ratchet called and Rock walked forward, scooped Canary into his arms and walked away to place her on one of their slabs.

Nikolai was already occupying one of them, the place where he lost his arm was wrapped with his coat and hadn't yet healed. He had not said a word since his rescue and practically had to be dragged away from where the portal used to be. Nikolai looked down to the place between his feet with a face of despair. No matter how long time went, no electricity flowed trough him with the intent to regrow his arm. It was like everything in his body had stopped working, like he was stuck in time. He couldn't hear his heartbeat, feel pain, or register what was happening around him; all he could think of was the moment he last saw his sister. He was all alone, he had never been without his sister. They only separated when one of them left for a one night stand with some stranger they met at a pub or at a party. They always met again a few hours later or the next morning. But this time Anastasia was a prisoner on a warship flying over the atmosphere and there was no way to know if he was ever going to see her again.

The doctor wanted to give Canary an energon transfusion but had no equipment that fitted a organic lifeform, and he didn't know how much energon these techno-organics could take without getting injured. He feared that if he did anything wrong then Canary wouldn't make it. Rachel saw Ratchet's worry and turned to Flash again.

"Go back home and bring the infusion pump, along with a tube to make it able to give Canary the energon. Also bring a few bags of saline; and bring my wheelchair while you're at it." She said the last part sourly and crossed her arms which made Flash smile awkwardly.

"This might sound odd but while he is gone, can someone carry me? I don't want to stay on the floor and I'd rather not crawl on my hands." The sour tone was still in her voice as Flash ran away and left a cloud of dust in the room. Bulkhead was the one who volunteered and walked forward and placed the girl on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said and patted the green Autobot on the head like he was a dog. Bulkhead rolled his eyes, wanting to say something but swallowed whatever he intended to say. He walked over the lab so Rachel and Ratchet could work together. Ratchet turned from Canary for a moment to talk to the humans that watched from their platform.

"Jack, Miko, Raphael." He called out to them and they stepped forward. "Can you take the techno-organics out while we work?" Raphael turned to their guests, seeing that there were fewer of them then when they arrived.

"What happened?"

"I would like to know that too." Rachel said and turned to her family who stared into the floor like they were mourning. She turned to Nikolai and saw him sit unmoving on the slab like a bleeding statue. Wait, this can't be right. Nikolai is here, and no Anastasia? This could not be good.

"We failed," Widow said in a heavy voice and hugged her jacket closer to herself. "We left Anastasia, and Freedom and Valkyrie." Her voice broke and Wasp stood beside her holding her jacket without knowing what to do. Widow buried her face in her hands and tried to restrain the tears that already flowed down her face. Toni rested her hands on her girlfriends shoulder. She didn't say anything because if she tried then she probably would end up like Widow.

"Where is Ally, I saw her come trough the portal earlier?"

"She took what happened really hard," Ratchet said, "She ran away somewhere in the silo and Optimus followed." Raphael lowered his gaze before being encouraged by Jack to follow him. Miko already ran ahead of them and basically jumped down the stairs. Just as she was halfway to the half breeds Flash ran into the base and almost tripped in his clumsy attempt to not step on Miko. The human girl shrieked and curled into a ball as Flash worked to regain his balance without dropping anything.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He said before dropping the wheelchair onto the ground and taking of the medical bag that hung from his shoulder.

"Yes, my chair." Rachel cheered.

"Everything you asked for is in your bag and I brought all of your tools as well." Flash said out f breath as Bulkhead walked over and helped place Rachel in her chair. Flash handed her her bag and she thanked with a nod before returning to the lab.

"Kids," Arcee brought their attention, "Just so anything like that won't happen again, I think it would be a good a idea if all of you shrunk to human size." She looked at Miko who no longer was curled together but it had been too close for the Autobots liking. The techno-organics looked at each other for a moment before each and everyone of them was engulfed in their own colored light.

* * *

Freedom was assaulted with bright light as she struggled to open her heavy eyelids. A few strands of hair was in her way and she tried to reach and remove them from her face but couldn't move her arm. The realization of what happened struck her like a hit in the back of her head. Freedom tried to move both her arms but felt that something was holding her down. She turned her head to the side and looked down to see that she was restrained onto a slab. An adrenaline rush sobered her up and she started to struggle even more, tried to gain enough strength to bend those cuffs off her.

"Good, you're awake." She heard a unfamiliar voice say and sighed inwardly. She tried to raise her head long enough to see who it was but got light headed and her sight got blurry.

"The actual doctor was beaten down by your friends..." He said and Freedom started to think about what happened to the others. If they found the twins and was able to escape. "So you'll settle with me." The stranger finally stepped close enough for Freedom to see who was talking to her. At first glance she thought it was Thor and she jerked visibly. Breakdown mistook her reaction and it brought satisfaction thinking she was scared of him. But as soon Freedom realized it wasn't her dead comrade she relaxed and got a bored expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She said and Breakdown glared at her. He held a safe distance from her, knowing she was Megatron's techno-organic. And she even shattered his sword, with her teeth.

"What happened? Where are my friends?" She asked and struggled again with the restraints.

"Most of them escaped with the Autobots." What, what did he mean by most of them?

"First we have Valkyrie that I secured," He kept talking about what happened without Freedom needing to say anything. He flashed Freedom a smug smile that made her try to sit up so she could beat him up.  
"What have you done to her?"

"Not much, we just fought and then I shot her in the head with a missile." Freedom had very little control over her eyes when they changed, but she could always feel when they did. She knew very well that they now burned red like hellfires. The Decepticon yelped somewhat and raised his hands like she was going to attack. Primus pray that this one didn't share her originals temper or blodlust, or she would take his other eye as soon as she was released.

"Who else..." She spoke in a strikingly similar tone as her original which sent a shiver down Breakdown's spine. Breakdown lowered his arms and looked confused at the female, unsure of what she meant.

"Who else, as in, who else did you capture?"  
"We did not really capture her," He started and pressed a few buttons on a computer, which tightened the restraints. "We just kept her from escaping." So Anastasia didn't make it. They failed. They attacked in the hope of saving the twins but instead three of them was captured.

"Personally, I would prefer that both of those brats left." He said on the verge of a growl and clenched his fist.

"They electrocuted my partner so badly he's still unconscious." Freedom raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. This one cared about someone. If she could get someone on this ship on her good side then maybe she could get a bigger chance at escaping.

"Anastasia has done that before, but only on humans. They do wake up after a while but he's a Cybertronian so it might take even faster for him." She tried to smile reassuringly but it didn't look like she wanted and instead turned into a mocking grin. It irritated Breakdown greatly and he stomped forward until their faces were only centimeters from each other.

"I can smash you right here and now and you would not be able to stop me. So don't think for a second that you'll be treated with any privileges just because you are Megatron's..." Before he finished Freedom headbutted him and made him stumble with his hand pressed to his face.

"Wow," She said sarcastically and shook her head pitying. "I'm tied to a table and I'm still able to beat you." She chuckled darkly and it irritated the Decepticon further. Breakdown took out his hammer and before he swung it, Freedom looked him in the eyes and purred with a smug grin, "Do it." Breakdown swung his hammer but was startled by a furious voice.

"Breakdown!" Megatron yelled and Breakdowns hammer stopped in midair. "Leave." His master ordered and Breakdown walked away with his head hung in shame. Megatron followed him with his gaze until he was sure he was all alone with his techno-organic.

"What did you think to accomplish by having him attacking you while you're unable to defend yourself?" Megatron walked closer to Freedom and she clenched her jaw for a moment before she could answer.

"I am very resilient to blunt force." She began and licked her lips and tasted the blood that was dried to her skin. "Hoped that the impact of his hammer would destroy the restraints and give me a chance to escape." Megatron didn't listen very closely, instead he studied his offspring, tried to find anymore similarities that connected them. Her eyes had turned back to their amber color and he remembered how they had changed to look like his. It had infuriated him greatly and he had wanted to eradicate her for making him look back at his own gaze. Now, he wanted to see them again. He reached forward and rested his hand on her cheek. She jerked away from his cold touch but he insisted and stroked his sharp thumb right under her eye. Freedom prepared herself for what she thought would come, that he would gouge out her eye or be nice and just drag his knife like fingers down her cheek.

"Tell me, can you change the color of your eyes on your own?" Freedom wasn't sure if she heard right. He was so angry when she saw her, why would he ask to see them again? She didn't dare question though and made her eyes turn red again. Megatron grinned satisfied and Freedom held her breath as she wondered what this was about. She had no idea what he was gonna do. Was he going to kill her, torture her, dissect her?

"You really are my offspring." There was a sense of delight in his voice which confused Freedom even more.

"Why the sudden change of attitude? You just tried to kill me, and now you're admiring me?" Megatron removed his hand and looked at her arrogantly without saying anything at first.

"You're correct," He admitted and twisted his fingers around the metallic spikes that stuck out of her right shoulder. Freedom cringed at the uncomfortable feeling, it was sending cold shiver similar to a funny bone.

"I hate organic beings and would rather crush them then touching them." Megatron changed his focus to her metallic arm. So similar to his own, but so small and human shaped, along with a fusion cannon much like his own. Almost like a bad attempt at mimicking his iconic weapon.

"I should be wanting to crush you even more for what you did." He unsheathed his sword in front of her, or what was left of it. The scared girl looked at the sword and swallowed heavily as she tried to imagine how angry he was. He didn't give her much time to see and sheathed it again as he watched her reaction.

"But I'm not angry, and I don't intend to terminate you. It would be unwise to waste such a potential weapon such as you." Freedom didn't buy it she knew it had to be more to it.

"Come up with better lies if you're going to call yourself the leader of the Decepticons." She snarled at him and looked him in the eyes with a killing glare. This might be too bold even for Freedom but she wanted to know why this tyrant suddenly decided not to decapitate her. Megatron didn't deny to himself that he almost liked her attitude. She was bold and smart, and not as annoying as those twins.

"I wasn't completely lying. As I said, in normal cases I would destroy any organic life form at my mercy and I would probably do so to any of the other techno-organics. But you are made from my CNA, making you my offspring and you have inherited my talents, my strength and even mastered dark energon."  
_'So basically, the only thing keeping me alive is your own ego.'_ Freedom wanted to say but she bit her tongue, not wanting to anger the warlord.

"Dark energon?" She repeated. "Do you mean the purple substance?"

"Did those humans not bother to tell you or did they simple not know about its true name?" There was disgusted tone in his voice, like a mix between his hatred for humans and how they dared treat the blood of Unicron.

"Tell me, how does it feel for a half organic being to posses dark energon?" Megatron had never met another being who've mastered the blood of Unicron. He was fascinated and wanted to know how it effected her. The only other one was Starscream but he failed so miserably that he wasn't even worth considering. Freedom flexed her fingers as she thought, trying a good way to describe it, how hellish it was.

* * *

She didn't know what would happen, she didn't know better nor worse then what she had at that time. She was dressed in a hospital shaft when it happened, but everybody else wore rubber suits that covered their whole bodies and faces, but she didn't question it. She trusted those butchers. She laid herself on that operating table just because they said so and then they tied her hands and feet. Those sick bastards probably already knew it would be painful. Then they brought that odd purple fluid in a small container, shimmering and glowing, it was beautiful. The container had a few tubes with needles at the ends that would soon penetrate her skin. She was very resilient to blunt force and there was just a few metals that could tear her skin, so they had to use lots of force to make the needles enter. Once everything was ready they let the dark energon flow into her system and she experienced the most intense pain of her life. Like acid was attacking every cell in her body, burning her nerves, melting her veins. She trashed and screamed on the table, begging them to stop, even breaking the ties in order to tear those needles out of her skin. They quickly saved what was left of the dark energon before she accidentally destroyed it and locked her in her quarters. She was there all alone, crying and screaming as the dark substance fought her system. She clawed on the floor and curled into a small ball, trying to find any way to relive the pain. Even praying, praying to any god that she could think of, praying to any deity that could hear her. And a few times it seemed like a god really did talk to her, she could hear his voice in her head. But it was so out of focus she couldn't hear what he said. She just knew they were dark, chaotic and brutal thoughts; if they were thoughts from a god then it was an evil one.

* * *

"It..." Freedom said and Megatron slightly tilted his head. Waiting for her to speak. "It felt like it tried to kill me. The moment it entered my system it felt like a poison burning me from the inside. Torturing me to the brink to the insanity, making it seem like I heard someone else's thoughts..."  
"Unicron." Megatron interrupted and his lips turned into a pleased smile. She had heard the thoughts of Unicron the Destroyer. It almost killed her but she tamed it, she mastered dark energon.

He reached for a button on the control pad and the restraints let go. Freedom laid still for a moment, not quite believing what just happened. She quickly rose up, intent to run away, but was stopped by a terrible pounding that appeared in her head. She hissed and put her hands on her temples as she went momentarily dizzy. Megatron stretched out an open hand towards her, the metallic sounds of his claws caught Freedom's attention and made her look at him. She looked at his stretched out hand before looking at his face, wearing a new smile, like he enjoyed seeing her in pain.

'Sadistic bastard.' She thought and proceeded to rise up on her own.

"Well, now I don't know what to do." She said sarcastically. "I don't know if I should hug you, or punch you in the face with a chair." Her voice got harsh at the last bit and Megatron repressed a laughter.

"How a about a third option? I'll bring you to your room." He spoke plainly and Freedom let out a confused sound. "If you're going to stay then you need your own quarters." Freedom was quiet for a moment and tapped her metallic finger over her belly before she talked.  
"What makes you think I won't try to escape?"

"One thing I have noticed about you," He started, "You posses far more compassion then me and seem to care very much about your comrades. I doubt you would leave any of them in my mercy." Freedom clenched her left fist and felt it heat up by a flame that wanted to break free. Megatron stepped closer to Freedom and told her one last threat.

"You can try to save them, but if you try then I'll come and fight you myself. And I think you know very well how our last encounter ended, Freedom." Megatron stroked where he had punched her in the face and made Freedom shiver at the cold touch.

'Please forgive me everybody.' She thought and imagined how devastated the rest must be. The twins that were no longer together, and her sweet Alabaster who probably missed her so badly.

"Come now," He said and started walking, "I want you to clean yourself up before I present you." He stated and Freedom walked right behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note**

**I have a confession to make. I struggled really hard to make this since I basically had to force myself to write after the first part on the warship. So I don't think it holds the same quality as my other chapters, I thinks it clumsily and I hope to return and rewrite the chapter sometime. I hope you can forgive me if you think it sucks.**

**Edit: Yes! I fixed the dialogue between Rachel, Nikolai and Ratchet.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 18

After showing Freedom her quarters they made their way to the bridge. Freedom was satisfied getting to wash off all the blood, but Megatron would be a complete fool if he thought she would trust him in anyway after inflicting her so much damage. She noticed how he tried to plant seeds of trust, first offering her own quarters and then letting her walk right beside him as they quietly made their way. She had to think of a way to escape without leaving Anastasia or Valkyrie. Freedom knew that neither her comrades or the Autobots would try to attack a second time after failing so badly. But she wanted to escape, not only for the obvious reasons, but also so she could reunite the twins and beat them both up without having to risk getting a bad conscience.

They walked up to a door that opened itself in their presence. Freedom walked onto the bridge of the space ship, following the murderous alien that was her father. It was filled with small frail robots, all sharing nearly the same appearance and unmoving masks. Even without expressive faces, Freedom knew what they were feeling in her presence. Fear, confusion, curiosity, maybe were they even in awe, but fear was the bigger part. The air was filled with it as soon as she had entered. Any Vehicon that could took an extra step backwards and followed them with their gazes, Freedom in particular. Like Megatron wasn't already bad enough, now they had to watch their backs for his half human daughter. She already knew it wouldn't be easy living with these titans, but that knowledge wouldn't make her any more prepared.

"This is the warships bridge, I control the Nemesis from here and the troops handle all communications." He informed her but she was concentrated on the view. She had seen the stars many times since the escape, but this was the most awesome view yet. The stars were shining even brighter then she had been able to see before, and they gave off the illusion that one could touch them if you stretched far enough. Megatron noticed her far away gaze but found no irritation. Normally, if he noticed anyone concentrating on something else when he talked, he would call them out and become mildly violent; but this time he found it refreshing. It reminded him of himself when he saw the sun for the first time.

"Are we in space?" Freedom almost whispered.

"Yes." He answered in an unusually gentle tone. "In the earths orbit to be more precise."  
"So if I tried to escape," She thought aloud in a dry voice. "I would need to reenter the atmosphere and risk incinerating on my way down." Freedom made a half smile at her own joke before turning to the warlord with a serious expression.

"Where is my sisters and when can I see them?"

"Patience, dear." He taunted, like a bad reminder of the helplessness they were in. "I won't hurt them...yet. As long as they behave my troops won't be forced to use drastic measures. You'll see them when you have earned my trust." Not good, he was planning something, she was sure of it. Freedom knew that manipulation technique, force someone into doing what they want by threat (preferably a hostage), that way she will have no choice but to obey until she finds a solution; which will be exceptionally hard. And he'll try to manipulate and brainwash her into being loyal to him and when she finally sees her friends she'll try to convince them to stay and obey him. Freedom knew, she had been learned that trick as well.

"What do you want from me?" Yes, he really liked her. He appreciated her directness, but he would not appreciate it as much if she went too far out of line. For now, he was going to be just as blunt.

"I want you to be my apprentice." Freedom felt like she choked on the air for a moment and quickly opened her mouth to say something. "That's all I'm going to say for now. So you can spare your questions until later." Megatron's attention moved over to something behind them and she turned around to see for herself. Some new robots had gathered and they looked at Freedom in a way she didn't like. Soundwave, Arachnid and Breakdown were all gathered, except for Knock Out that was still too badly injured.

"Good," Megatron said to himself before turning back to his daughter. "These are my subordinates, you'll do well to know them." Before anybody else said anything Freedom greeted with a two fingered wave with the hand that were once again covered in soft skin. Having almost been killed by an techno-organic not long ago, Arachnid was the first to voice her protest.

"Lord Megatron, please," She started and put her hand to her chest, "It can't be safe having a techno-organic walk freely on the ship, she should be restrained and kept in a cell just like the others." Freedom scowled sharply at Arachnid and made her take a step back. Freedom noticed the three claw marks on Arachnid's cheek as Anastasia's, and it made her happy knowing that her friend still had fight in her. It made a small smile spread over her face, but Arachnid mistook it for gloat and gritted her dentas.

"Do not worry, Arachnid. I have reasons to trust that Freedom won't do anything too drastic as long as we have her comrades in our mercy." He turned to Freedom and she tensed her jaw as she shot a cold glare at him. Silently telling him she couldn't promise anything.

"But what use do we have of it?"

"It?" Freedom repeated and tilted her head to the side. Did she really just call her that? Freedom took a step forward and felt her eyes burning red again. Megatron did nothing to stop her and stood by, wanting to see what would happen.

"My name is Freedom." She said in that cold menacing tone that made her so much more alike her original. "Do not call me 'it'. I don't care who any of you are, your rank or your kill count, I won't stand being called anything else but my name. Say it!" She ordered and pointed at the smaller Decepticon.

"I'm not taking orders from you, being a techno-organic made from my master won't give you any authority." Despite standing her ground and acting brave, Arachnid didn't want to fight after being attacked by Anastasia. She was made from Knock Out and still possessed powers that made her far more powerful then her original. How strong was Freedom really?

"I have already figured that out." She answered to Arachnids statement with disdain in her voice and made eye contact with Breakdown who quickly brought up the second in commands question again.

"She's right, what use do we have of her?"

"Why don't you let her show for herself?" He answered with amusement in his voice, like he already knew what awaited. Breakdown jerked back at his suggestion and a wicked smile spread across Freedom's face. This was going to be fun.

"Does this mean you want me to fight him." She said with glee in her voice and everyone stepped aside to make space. She had wanted to fight him for a while now, ever since he threatened her in the lab. Freedom had her personal rule, "Don't start fights, but if someone else starts fighting you, you better end it good". And he had started it, only she had been unable to fight back. Breakdown turned to Freedom but before he could react she had already launched a kick to his chest and made him fly into the opposite wall. He growled and took out his hammer, Freedom stepped forward but other than that did nothing but awaiting his attack. Breakdown charged forward and swung his hammer towards her head, but Freedom casually raised her hand and stopped his attack with an open hand. A minor shock wave shook the room but Freedom stood unmoved from his attack. She let her normal teeth hide behind her metallic ones and a huge smile spread across her face. Showing of her metallic fangs and her cheeks almost disappeared painfully as she smiled. Freedom grabbed his hammer and pulled him forward so their faces were centimetres apart and let out a malicious laugh, letting him know _he_ was the helpless one now.

"Oh, scrap." Breakdown cursed himself once he realized his situation. Freedom opened her other hand and let a storm of huge flames rain down on the Decepticon. He was thrown to the ground and steams came from his glowing armor as he whimpered. Freedom opened both of her hands and let out an even bigger storm on him. Breakdown screamed in pain, but Freedom was not done yet. She stopped and put two of her fingers together and a intense blue flame came to life.

"Enough." Megatron ordered before it went too far. Breakdown raised himself from the floor, always watching Freedom. That face she had showed him, those eyes and her smile, almost made her look even more dangerous than Megatron.

"Excellent, Freedom." He complimented his daughter and stepped forward. "Don't be too rough on Breakdown, we need him until the real doctor is able to do his job again." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. Freedom was surprised that she wasn't disgusted nor frightened by his touch, in fact, the simple gesture was appreciated in an unfamiliar way.

Arachnid who had been standing to the side looked at the two together and had a horrible realization come over her. She watched them stand side by side, they were so alike yet unlike each other. His menacing posture, her arrogant way of standing, that cold look in her eyes that contrasted his horrid ones. She even had the same smile, the only difference there was that she used her teeth. Oh Primus, there was two of them now.

* * *

Alabaster was no longer in her armor and sat curled in a corner in some empty room. Crying and making her white face turn bright red. Her hair was curtaining his face, blocking the outside world and leaving her alone with her grief. How could she do that? She knew Freedom and Valkyrie was missing but she did nothing to try to get them? She even left Anastasia behind, but she was right behind Ally. And she couldn't even start imagine what the Decepticons might do to them. Alabaster cried even more and buried her face onto her knees.

"Freedom," She cried, "I'm so-sorry I l-left you." Her voice was cracking and she dried her running nose on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Alabaster?" A gentle but deep voice called to her.

"G-go aw-away." She turned away from him and cried even more. She couldn't stop, she was suffocating herself with no way to stop. "I left her, I left Freedom. I left my best friend." Optimus stood by listening to her sparkcrushing cries. He didn't know what to do, he had no experience dealing with children. He started off by sitting next to her, she didn't react to his presence. So he went a step further and gently stroked his big hand down her hair. A gesture he had wanted to do for some time. It was soft but somewhat rough, it felt like her hair was partly made of metal fibers. She reacted when he patted her, but not in a way he immediately noticed. She caught her breath, mistaking his hand for Freedom's for a moment. Then she relaxed, calming herself down enough to be able to turn around and face her original. She threw herself into his arms crying all over again. His metal was cold and hard, and offered almost none of the comfort she encountered when hugging a organic being. But still, she didn't let go. The knowledge that this was her originals embrace was enough for her to instinctively hold onto him tighter. Optimus was stiff during the unfamiliar situation, he was not used to physical contact to this extent. But for her sake he endured it and gently placed his arms around her, pressing her closer to his chest.

"I le-left them." She hiccuped. "I left my sisters. They're in danger now. And Canary got hurt, It's-It's-It's all my fault." She pressed her forehead onto his chest and dried her eyes with her sleeves.

"Please, don't say that." Optimus said and patted the top of her head. "Sometimes missions just go wrong, there's no one to blame for that." She protested against his claim and shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. I let Freedom leave and then I left Valkyrie to fight her original."  
"You encountered Breakdown?"

"Yes, we thought he would be an easy match and that she then would meet up with us." She twisted her hand nervously around the stitched up area between her hand and arm. Tearing noises started to appear and Optimus put his hand over hers, making her stop.

"Don't harm yourself." Was all said with genuine concern and sincerity in his voice, and she stopped.

"There is something I need your help explaining." Alabaster raised her head, drying her face with already soaked sleeves. "On the ship, you said that Megatron was after Freedom and that he somehow could trace her. Why did you think that?"  
"Freedom said so." She started and Optimus held her against himself like she was a delicate doll. "She said that the Decepticons could trace the purple substance inside her, then she ran away." She started to tear up again at the thought but Optimus quickly caught her attention.

"What substance?" He asked with a bad feeling in the back of his head, like a answer he knew was true but didn't dare accept.

"We don't know it's name. It caused Freedom a lot of pain but she later discovered that it made her able to control technology and make them take shape, turning them into monsters." An image of Freedom flashed before his eyes for a split moment and he finally realized who she was. They had let the spawn of Megatron enter the base. Optimus knew that he shouldn't act this way, but the thought of who her original was frightened him. Knowing they would possibly need to fight two of them now that she was united with her original. Should he tell Alabaster? How would she take it? Would it calm her or would it only distress her further? He decided to not say anything, not until his suspicions been confirmed. He rolled his shoulders and Alabaster mistook the action as him wanting to leave. Optimus was engulfed in Alabaster's light and forced to sit still before she let go.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone." Upset at first, Optimus then took a moment to understand her acting.

"I won't leave you." He started of softly before getting stern. "But never use your powers on me without my permission. Understood?" Alabaster nodded rapidly, not wanting to disappoint nor drive him away.

* * *

Rachel stood beside Nikolai, trying to get him to talk, trying to make him react to anything. She tried to reach for his face and when he didn't react she proceeded to gently place her hand onto his cheek. Almost instantly his eyes started to water and he melted into the touch of her small hand. The situation finally made it's way fully into his mind. No longer was he stuck in time, his body finally reacted to his injury and faint sparkles finally made it's way trough his arm. The coat that was wrapped around his stump fell off and the blood that had soaked the fabric into an even darker red, made it's way back to his wound. Ratchet worked on the monitors next to Canary as he noticed red light coming from behind him. He turned around to see Nikolai cry into Rachel's shoulder as his arm grew back. First the skeleton, then the muscles and lastly his skin. When he was fully healed he used his new arm to hold onto Rachel tighter.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry." He forced out of himself. His voice thick with sorrow and regret. "We were so stupid." He ran his hands through his red hair and pressed the palms of his hands onto his temples. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He cursed himself and shook his head side to side. Red sparkles started to emit from him and made Rachel move away in order to not get a shock. Ratchet therefor stepped forward and attempted to place his hand on Nikolai's shoulder. The medic quickly withdrew his hand at contact and Nikolai gasped at the realization of what he was doing. He closed his eyes and the electricity inside him slowly ebbed away as he raised his head in order to see if Ratchet was injured. He saw Ratchet lightly shake his hand and doing movements but other than that there didn't seem to be any damage.

"I'm sorry..." Before he could finish Rachel moved closer and hugged him tightly. Ratchet stood by in order to make sure that Rachel didn't need him before returning his attention to Canary

"Calm down. I'm here." She whispered reassuringly and Nikolai relaxed into her touch. But she soon broke the hug and delivered a slap across Nikolai's face. He didn't say anything, knowing he deserved it.

"You're lucky Freedom isn't here or she would go even harder on you." She said with a stern and disappointed tone, raising a scolding finger. "You should have told us before you left, that way we could have stopped you from doing this madness. You two not only got captured but now the Decepticons know about us, and in our attempt to rescue you, Anastasia, Valkyrie and Freedom are now all prisoners. And Canary almost died!" She yelled at the boy without him talking and simply hanging his head in shame.

"Rachel, stop!" Ratchet sternly told his daughter and she stopped and looked up. "Blaming him and making him feel worse about the situation won't make things better." Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest but didn't apologize, thinking he shouldn't come and criticize how she handles the situation. Original or not, they have only known each other for a day and it certainly wasn't his place to start teaching her. Ratchet turned to Nikolai again and stretched out his hand in an welcoming manner.

"I'm Ratchet, the Autobot medic." Nikolai looked up and accepted his metallic hand. "You have probably already noticed the similarities between me and Rachel, I'm her original, you see." Odd, how come that statement came so easily out of him?

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raphael had brought the remaining techno-organics up to the silos roof. Roof was perhaps not the appropriate word since it actually was the top of a mountain. There was still an heavy atmosphere hanging over the hybrids heads. The humans saw it as their job to try to lighten up the mood.

"See the town over there." Jack called out to them and pointed. "That's my home town, Jasper. We could go there together." They all raised their heads and looked confused at the teenager.

"You're asking us to spend time with you." Rock asked and pulled down his hoodie, no longer hiding his half metallic face.

"Well, yes. Why not?"

"It's just that we have never been able to establish human relationships before." He answered rather awkwardly to the new situation.

"Are you saying none of you have ever had human friends?" Miko entered the conversation in a rather loud way.

"Well, not in the way you're suggesting." Widow explained. "We have encountered humans before, but it's always kids playing with Wasp on the playgrounds, casual meetings in the streets or in the store, us fighting off intruders and thugs or me and Toni protecting our employees."  
"That's right." Raph gasped in excitement. "We interviewed a prostitute that mentioned that one of you girls has been offering protection for the escorts in your neighborhood. Which one of you is the pimp?" Toni smiled faintly and waved her gloved hand. In that moment the humans thoughts stopped abruptly, like the sound of a pin on a record screeching.  
'He's a girl?' They all thought. Because they all had mistaken Toni for a boy.

"You're a girl!?" Miko exclaimed and Raph and Jack face palmed almost simultaneously, but looked up at the sound of hysterical laughter. They were all laughing, but not in a mean way.

"You're not the first and you'll not be the last to make that mistake." Toni laughed holding her belly and almost doubling over. She eventually took a few deep breaths to calm herself,

"Okay, okay. I have to know what you thought when you guys first saw me." She smirked, awaiting their funny answers.

"I-I-I don't know." Jack stuttered. "I honestly couldn't decide at first look because you're so androgynous looking." He drew a hand trough his black hair before continuing slightly flushed. "I mean, you are the most stylish person I have ever seen. You have to give me a few fashion tips, it honestly make me jealous a girl can dress better in mans style then me." He chuckled slightly and Toni smiled flattered, scratching the side of her chin.

"Okay, that was fun." Flash interrupted with intent to return to their former topic. "Can we really visit the town? Will you show us around?"

"Sure, but to be honest, there aren't really much to do in Jasper." Flash had already begun taking of his blue armor, revealing a seemingly normal boy in jeans and a blue sports jacket.

"That's fine, we just need something else to do while we wait for Canary to recover. No matter how much we want to rescue our comrades, we can't do it without her hacking skills and sitting down sulking won't make things better." He insisted while putting on sunglasses. "Or what do the rest of you think?" He turned to his family and they all agreed.

"We should go and ask Alabaster and..." Raphael stopped in his tracks as he tried to remember if they ever told their guests name. "What's his name again?"

"Nikolai." Flash answered as they all made their way back into the base.


	19. Chapter 19

The techno-organics

Chapter 19

"Nikolai!" Alabaster cheered in excitement and captured him in a white embrace. Wrapping him in layers of her hair like a present.

"Ally..." He gasped after air. "I can't breath." When she heard that she let go and so did her hair. The elevator doors opened and the ones occupying it came out, but it returned to the roof again to bring the rest. Wasp flew forward and landed on top of Nikolai's nose like an insect and hugged the bridge of his nose.

"Big brother is okay." He cheered and Nikolai fought the need to sneeze as Wasp tickled his nose.

"Yes I'm alright." He assured the youngest techno-organic and carefully placed his hands over Wasp in order not to squish him.

"I must say," Ratchet piped in, observing the hybrids that were now human sized. "It's odd seeing you all so small." Widow responded to his statement by putting her hands under her chin and smiling in an joking attempt to look cuter.

"Where are the rest of you?" Optimus asked.

"The elevator couldn't fit all of us, the rest will come soon enough." Flash said and corrected his glasses. Arcee didn't recognize him for a moment without his armor, but she knew his voice.

"Is that you Flash?" She asked and he answered by sprinting over and standing beside Arcee on another part of the platform. The elevator opened again with the rest along with the humans.

"Now that we all are here," Toni took the responsibility of speaking for the group. "We thought about going out and visit the town while you're fixing Canary." Optimus put his hands on his hips before speaking.

"I'm not gonna force any of you to stay, but I don't want any of you to attract attention to yourselves." Bumblebee said something and gestured over the left side of his face. Rock knew he was talking about him without translation and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, how are Rock going to blend in when he looks like that." Bulkhead said and further annoyed his techno-organic, making Rock put his fingers against his right temple.

"And don't forget Nikolai." Miko pointed out before turning to him. Nikolai removed Wasp from his nose and held the boy in his hand. "I mean, you look like a giant vampire, dude." Nikolai averted her gaze and held Wasp in his hands like a child holding a small animal.

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to go out right now." His shoulder slumped as he gently threw Wasp into the air, which made the boy quickly start to flutter his wings.

"It's okay if you don't want to come," Alabaster assured him. "We miss Ana too, but it'll only get worse for you if you sit here and do nothing. You need to get out and do something, and if you don't feel any better, I promise we'll let you lock yourself in your room for as long as you want and leave you alone." He thought about it for a moment. Truth be told he didn't actually want them to leave him alone, but with everything that had happened he figured he would only ruin the mood with his presence. He felt guilty for wanting to have fun without his sister, it didn't feel right. He needed to return and save her, not go sightseeing. Although, Canary was the only one who could find the warship.

Maybe they were right, sitting and sulking won't do anything good, before long it'll also affect his mental and physical state. How will he then save his twin. Nikolai didn't say anything as he put on his coat and took his saw, and engulfed himself in his own red light. In a few seconds he was smaller and wore his human colors. A wide smile spread across Ally's face as the other techno-organics cheered at Nikolai. Admiring him for staying strong. He leaped into the air and joined the others on the platform, landing gracefully like a grasshopper.

"Wow, that lady was right." Miko placed herself beside Nikolai. "You are hot." She said and grabbed his arm. He didn't mind and let the smaller girl do as she pleased as long as she didn't take it too far. Soon Alabaster also shrunk and the three Autobot guardians offered to give them a ride. They transformed and let the youths climb into their vehicle forms. Before the humans could join them Optimus waved them over and knelt before them.

"Understand that they are your responsibility when you're among humans, that means you have to remain a low profile."

"It'll be fine Optimus." Jack assured him. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves and until we found them they did a great job at staying under the radar."

"And we'll make sure that Alabaster don't get sunburned." Miko added as a joke which left Optimus in quiet confusion.

"I'll ask Ally to explain to you later." She waved it off before joining the others. Jack was surprised to see Flash sitting on Arcee.

"Hey," He called out. "I'm usually the one to drive Arcee. Why can't you just run next to us?" Flash ticked and hit himself on the chest. At this point he was to tired to repress any of his ticks so he just let them do as they pleased.

"I can't run without my armor, if I do, my clothes will catch on fire. And don't get me started on the bugs, thank God for giving me visors." He trailed off and kept hitting himself. Miko mentioned before that Flash had some neurological condition that made him move and make noises uncontrollably, therefor he didn't mind his movements. But he was somewhat concerned since those hits sounded painful. When he looked at Flash's hands he noticed that his knuckles was wrapped in bandage. Guess those hits did leave some damage.

"If that's the case then why don't you just put on your armor?"  
"It takes a lot of energy and I'm really hungry. Do you have any places were I can eat?" Jack gave up as he took place behind Flash and held on before driving of trough the tunnel with the others. Ratchet turned to Rachel who was checking on a sleeping Canary.

"Don't you want to go with them?"  
"No, thank you." She answered disinterested. "My work takes priority and while I'm sure you're an excellent medic, I doubt you have any knowledge about human anatomy and even less about techno-organic anatomy." Ratchet didn't deny and nodded agreeing with her. At least the base was empty until they all returned so he better enjoy the rare silence

* * *

Valkyrie groaned as she woke up. Her head heavy and her gaze foggy, she did her best to look around and see where she was. She noticed how numb her arms felt when she tried to move them and looked up to see them tied to chains.  
"What the fuck." She cursed and started to struggle. She threw her body around, side to side, back and forth. Spitting curses in her mother tongue to anyone that could hear her, not that any of them would be able to understand her anyway.

"Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse, SHEISSE!" She screamed into the cell like a caged beast. "I never should have underestimated that tin can. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU CYCLOPE? WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU BETTER PRAY TO ANY INTERGALACTIC GOD YOU WORSHIP BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!" Her tantrum was interrupted by a pounding on the door and a strange voice shouting at her to be quiet. She didn't care though and kept shouting, even going so far and threatening the stranger on the other side. No challenger came trough though as a numbing pain shot trough her. The pain stole her voice away as all her muscles tensed and the air became too thick to breath. Once the pain was gone her whole body unwillingly relaxed and she was left hanging like a piece of meat. Oh no, this is like living with the scientists again. How long were they going to leave her here? Don't leave her alone. The walls are creeping closer. The air is getting thicker, she can't breath. They're in space, right? She's running out of air, she don't want to be alone, she can't move, can't fight, can't think clearly. She wants to go home, to be with her family, to be with Wasp and rock and she wanted her dolls the most. And her hammer, where was her hammer? She needs her hammer.

'_Please, don't hurt me.'_

* * *

Gentle flames came to life in Freedom's hands and danced around each other as she laid on the berth in her room. She shifted a few times trying to feel comfortable, it was so hard and cold and she figured she'd get a number of back problems from sleeping on this. Maybe she could get permission to spend her nights in the cities. If that didn't work out she could smuggle up a blanket or two because this whole ship was ice cold.

Money was not a problem since it's always plenty of criminals in the cities she could steal from. The bigger the city, the more was the criminality and the more was the gangs. And the bigger the gangs the more money they had that she could steal. There was no way she would steal from a store or mug random people on the streets. They don't deserve such treatment and she's not going to lower herself to that level.

She reached to the roof and let another light show come to life from the tips of her fingers. Red orange and yellow blended together perfectly, painting the room in more colors than the gloomy purple and red that brought no warmth. She could only enjoy it for a moment before she groaned and hit the wall in a frustrated motion. She wanted her to be his apprentice? He certainly didn't have any fatherly intentions behind his decision. He was a egotistical maniac and probably wanted to keep her near in order to have more control over her. Like he didn't have enough control already by keeping her comrades hostages. Hopefully they could all forgive her if he made her do something horrible. At least she got to beat up Breakdown, that was fun. But she was never going to tell Valkyrie since she would start whining how only she has to right to fight him and how she didn't need anybody's help to beat someone.

She couldn't fall completely under his mercy and she couldn't let the Decepticons think they could bully her around. Megatron was untouchable at the moment, but she wanted to make sure that the crew knew that she was stuck with them just as much as they were stuck with her.

* * *

The Autobots dropped of the kids on the sidewalk before driving of. Jack promised to call when they wanted to get picked up or if something happened, but something happened really quickly. Once the Autobots where out of view, Toni flicked her fingers at the back of Jack's head. Which wouldn't have hurt so bad if only Tony didn't have metallic fingers. When Jack turned around to see what was the matter he noticed that Toni's blazer was gone.

"Why didn't you tell you lived in a dessert city." Jack turned to Alabaster that wore Toni's missing clothing.

"I need to buy a few things first. Can you show me if there are any stores nearby?" She asked and pulled down her sleeves so they better hid her scars.

Jack took out his phone and moved past Toni on order to show it to Ally. "There are stores nearby where you'll be able to buy everything you need, there is also a pharmacy if it would be needed." Alabaster memorized the map on his phone and started to walk, but was stopped by Rock that called out to her.

"Don't forget me," He lifted his hood without taking it off in order to show the green metal he was hiding. Alabaster smiled apologetically before bringing her hand to his face. A faint glow appeared before dying down and Rock took of his hood with a completely human face. Miko was the first to run forward and inspect it closer.

"Cool, how did you do that?" She tried to touch him but he caught her hand and asked her not to. Which she did with a slight pout.

"It's a simple illusion. It last as long as I want as long as I'm so close. But it's only optical, not tactic. So we all have to make sure no one touches you." Rock reached his arm out and patted her head.

"I can take care of myself," He said in a reassuring voice. "I'm not sensitive to sun like you, so you better go and buy all you need before you start looking like the way you did in Greece." Alabaster tensed and blushed furiously of embarrassment.

"Don't talk about it!" She threatened him but it held no effect with the company of her childish voice.

Raph offered to follow Alabaster and told the other kids to text their location. He grabbed Ally's hand and they disappeared around the corner. Once that was settled Jack turned to the rest of the group.

"Flash requested to go somewhere to eat and there's a fast food place nearby where I work at." Wasp giggled and turned to Flash who turned away slightly annoyed.

"Fast food for the fast one." He giggled at his pun and received a long deep sigh from Flash. Like he had heard that too many times already.

"But I don't have much money on me at the moment, so I have to ask you not to go too big when you're ordering." They were all quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter as they reached into their pockets and took out their wallets.

"No need to worry, chap." Toni insisted as her real accent slipped. They each reached into their wallets and took out a handful of American dollars. The humans was amazed at the amounts they each held, then the question appeared.

"How can did you get your hands on that much money? You live England, remember?" Widow chuckled and put a finger against her full lips.

"Let's just say that Canary have a talent for making rich people pay in large amounts, in order for her to keep their nasty secrets." So they're murderers, one's a pimp and now they can add hackers and blackmailers to the list. Better keep this information away from the Autobots or they would surely disapprove.

* * *

Once done eating they all went outside and met up with Raph and Alabaster who just made their way to the parking spot. Alabaster was dressed in clothes that covered more of her skin, her face was covered in sunscreen and a wide hat sat on top of her head. Toni's blazer was folded under Alabaster's arm as she joined the group.

"Thank you for loaning me your jacket." She said and handed it over.

"It's a blazer, honey." Toni corrected as she put it on.

"Whatever."

"Where do we go now?" Wasp tugged in Miko's stocking in order to get her attention. The humans turned to each other and discussed ideas. Maybe go and check out a few stores, go up to the mountains. The worst idea was when Miko suggested that they would take the techno-organics to one of their homes.

"Why don't we just take a walk and look around while we decide." Widow suggested as she pinched Raph's cheek, to which he cringed at.

"Jack, is that you?" The techno-organics was ready to get into attack position as they saw an unfamiliar girl walk up to Jack. The teenage boy put on a tense smile as she came closer.

'_Of all the times Sierra could talk to me, why did she have to do it when I'm with a group of half-alien criminals? I'm sure that if they think she's a threat then they'll rip her apart.' _

"Sorry to bother you, me and my friends saw these people and wondered who they were. It is a small town, newcomers aren't usual, you know." She explained and scratched the back of her head nervously. Jack peeked behind her and saw a group of students from their school looking at them. Among them was Vincent, the biggest jerk in town. Jack choose to ignore him for the moment while figuring out a believable lie. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Toni had already stretched out her hand towards Sierra.

"Toni, a pleasure to meet you, love." When Sierra didn't immediately accept her hand Toni grabbed it herself and shook it. "Sorry for not introducing us earlier, we are all friends of these three from London." Sierra discretely made a few movements with her hand, wondering why Toni's hand had felt so cold and hard.

"Oh, are you all exchange students?"

"No," Flash was quick to correct that. Can't make the lie too big now. "We all met," Tick" online and decided to" Tick" finally meet in real life."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, weirdo." Vincent said as he decided to walk into their conversation. Flash instantly felt much smaller and hid humiliated behind Rock. To which the bigger boy turned and pressed Flash protectively against his chest. All of the other techno-organics became defensive and got a huge desire to hit him in the gut for making their brother feel bad.

"See you three finally made some real friends." He mocked the trio as he tried to put his hand around Sierra's waist. She was quick though to step aside and avoid him.

"Stop it, Vince. Even you know better then insulting strangers." The red head said to the bully.

"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?" Miko backed up while Raph stayed quiet.

"Really?" He laughed, not believing what he was hearing and looked at all of their reactions. "Was I the only who heard the way he talked and saw how he keeps punching himself on the chest?" Flash buried his face deeper into Rock's hoodie and tried to force his ticks to stop. But he just kept going and it got worse, he shouted more, moved more and he couldn't control it. Why did people treat him like this? One of the benefits of moving in hyper speed was that he always could leave uncomfortable situations, but it was moments like these that made him feel trapped.

"He has tourettes." Widow stepped forward. Toni heard how it rustled under her jacket and was quick to grab her shoulder and shake her head disapproving.

"Never heard of it."

"Then maybe you should do some research." Nikolai growled and leaped forward, grabbing Vincent by the front of his pants. Everybody gasped at Nikolai's sudden action and didn't dare intervene. They were quick tough to cover the eyes of Wasp, Raphael and Ally. The bully tried to fight back but the Russian just squeezed harder whenever Vincent tried to raise his fist. Making him a squealing defenseless mess.

"Never talk to me or Flash or any of my friends again. And don't you dare come anywhere near these three, if you fail following those instructions I'll crush you balls so badly you'll spurt out blood instead of sperm. Understood?" Vincent answered the best he could in a voice that had become high pitched.

"Yes." Nikolai finally let go and Vincent fell to the ground gasping, holding his abused area.

"What the heck was that?" Jack yelled at him and grabbed Nikolai by his coat. He didn't say anything as he turned around.

"Just call the 'bots. I want to get home."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Scheisse-Shit**

**Chap-boy**


	20. Chapter 20

The techno-organics

Chapter 20

Nikolai looked trough the window as he sat in Bumblebee's backseat. He didn't say anything after he humiliated Vincent in front of his friends. The colors of his hair and skin kept shifting as red sparkles crept over his skin. His fists were shaking, his brows were furrowed and now and then he took deep jagged breaths like he fought a violent urge. Wasp sat right beside him in case it would be necessary to use the boys powers. Wasp were only able to get an glimpse of what happened before Flash covered his eyes. He didn't know what Nikolai did but when Flash removed his hand, he saw the red haired human on the ground whimpering. He had asked what happened but no one wanted to answer. He asked Ally and Raphael as well but they had gotten the same treatment. Though it seemed like the small human knew anyway without needing to look. Raphael stuttered and looked away whenever Wasp asked.

"Why did you hurt that human?" Wasp asked and cooked his head to the side. Nikolai only shot a glance at him before turning his gaze out the window again.

"Because he made me angry." Was all he said as they entered the base. Nikolai was the first to get out of the vehicle with Wasp still following him. It irritated him but he said nothing as he knew Wasp was only following the instructions the others had given him.

"What is wrong with you?" Toni was normally very calm and composed, even in danger or in battle. But there were these special moments were she completely lost it and started to scream and curse in a way that would make a sailor uncomfortable. And the angrier she got the more her scottish accent revealed itself.

"Just because that human was a mother..." Toni started but made eye contact with Wasp. "...idiot, I meant, it doesn't mean you get to give him a free vasectomy!" The Autobots transformed and looked down at the humans, asking what happened that had made them return so soon.

"We ran into some of our classmates and," Jack started, but before he could continue Arcee rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me they did something."

"Just Nikolai who attacked Vincent." Bulkhead leaned closer over Arcee's shoulder.

"The bully?" He scoffed, "I'm smart as a boulder, but I can figure out that he deserved it." Optimus walked up and joined the conversation. The techno-organics were all gathered at the other side of the base, watching as Toni scolded Nikolai.

"It doesn't matter what the human did to anger Nikolai, he shouldn't have let his emotions control him."  
"But Optimus," Miko spoke, "Vincent was making fun of Flash." That new information made Arcee raise her gaze and spot Flash standing at the side. Slumped shoulders, squeezing his arms and looking down at the ground. He looked like a hurt child. "Do we really need to make this to a big deal, the kid had it coming anyway and I don't think he tried to kill the human." For once, she agreed with Bulkhead.

"We all wanted to beat him, but we were supposed to keep a low bloody profile. You don't get the right to take your frustration on strangers..." Nikolai finally got enough and slapped away the hand that was tapping him on the chest. This was ridiculous, he was the oldest, he helped raising all off them; yet he's being scolded like he was the youngest.

"You said that if I didn't feel better after the trip then I could go home." The doctors was also listening to the fight. Both of them was missing the wonderful silence that was present just a short while ago. Canary struggled to get into sitting position and turned to her side. Carefully, Rachel helped her sit up and let the lavender haired girl lean on her shoulder.

"What did you do this time, Nick?" Canary said with a tired smile on her face and a half knowing look.

"Not important." He then turned to Optimus. "Turn on the portal and send me back to London."

"It's called a spacebridge." Ratchet corrected.

"I don't care!" He snapped at the medic. "I just want to go home. Turn it on before I lose my patience." Red sparkles began to walk over his skin and steadily grew stronger. The lights that hung from the roof flickered and the same started to happen to the equipment.

"Stop what you're doing!" Optimus ordered but Nikolai didn't listen. Wasp gasped as he extended his wings, flew in front of the red head and blew a cloud of yellow spores into his face. Nikolai quickly covered his mouth and nose, but too late. Sounds got muffled, his sight got blurry and he was caught by Alabaster who had formed her hair into a big hand. The spores still lingered in the air and the humans covered their mouths as Bulkhead quickly picked them up.

"What just happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I can breath sedative spores." Wasp stuttered with a bad conscious. The only one he ever used his spores on was Valkyrie in order to calm her down. Her temper had increasingly gotten worse since she lost her brother and she would sometimes have panic attacks that Wasp helped her with. She liked to call him her emotional support bug.

'_I miss Valkyrie.'_ Wasp thought as his chest got tighter. Ratchet turned on the bases ventilation in order to get rid of the spores. The yellow mass rose from the floor and elongated into thin rivers as they disappeared trough the ventilation.

"Care to give a warning next time." Arcee muttered before turning to Flash again who seemed to have crept closer into the corner in an attempt to isolate himself.  
_'What did Vincent do?'_ Arcee had promised to become a better mother to Flash but she still had no clue what to do. Especially emotional situations like this. She deeply wished she could make things better by beating the punk.

"We're sorry for Nikolai." Alabaster interrupted. "He just misses Anastasia, we all do. Can you please open the groundbridge so we can send him home." Ratchet nodded before walking to the groundbridge control panel. He reused the coordinates they used when Miko followed Alabaster. It was logical to assume that they lived somewhere near those coordinates. Besides, they weren't yet at such good terms that they would show were they lived. The vortex opened and surprised the techno-organics with it's strong light. It was so different from Canary's portals and had them covering their eyes.

"Who wants to take Nikolai home?" Alabaster looked around and Flash stepped forward with his gaze lowered. He didn't say anything as he took Nikolai from Alabaster's grasp. Before Alabaster could say anything he had already sped trough the bridge.

"Maybe you should go home too, Wasp. I thinks it's already bedtime in England." Alabaster suggested to their youngest.

"I want to go home too," Widow said, "I have to feed my pets." She gave Toni a hug before taking Wasp's hand. Before they made it trough Bumblebee kneeled beside them and gently patted Wasp on the head with a finger.

"Let's play next time I come." The youngest techno-organic said excited and made the Autobot scout smile sweetly at him.

"I'll be sure to check on your pet too, Canary." Widow waved before they disappeared and the bridge went dark.

"We're so sorry for all the trouble we caused." Alabaster flew up to Optimus's eye level. He in turn put out his hand for her to land on.

"Apology accepted. I understand that this is a difficult time for all of you but I have to ask you to stay out of trouble."

"We won't," She said with her voice thick with sleep. There was about a 12 hour difference between Americas west coast and Great Britain. It was probably the middle of the night were they lived. But she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to be awake when Canary was well. So they all could go back to the spaceship and rescue their comrades. Nikolai was falling apart without his sister, Valkyrie needed Wasp and Alabaster needed Freedom.

"How long will it take before Canary is healed?" She asked the medics.

"Since we were able to stabilize her so quickly she won't get any lasting injuries. Thanks to Rachel's expertise and our combined effort, Canary will be able to leave in a few days, maybe less." It felt good for Rachel to receive praise from her original. She wouldn't deny that it was fun to work with him. Maybe having a parental figure wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

When Knock Out finally woke up he took his time remembering what had happened. The attack, the blue and red techno-organic and finally Anastasia who electrocuted him. When he thought back at her expression, she looked so serious, did she mean to kill her but failed or did she spare him on purpose? It was so odd, he somehow felt betrayed, like a part of himself attacked him. He rose up and looked at the machine that monitored his vitals. His sparkbeat was stable, his brainwaves looked normal and he didn't seem to suffer any serious damage despite being put into a coma. He rose up from the berth and disconnected the tube that was attached to his arm.  
"Breakdown," He called trough the com-link, "Can you tell me how long I was in stasis?"

* * *

Valkyries hammer was left exactly were she left it, at the exact spot were she arrogantly decided to fight Breakdown. Megatron had made an order that the troops would bring it to their weapons storage. He hoped it would prove useful but no matter how many troopers that tried it wouldn't budge. Not even when using advanced tools or getting help from Breakdown, it sat like a mountain. Megatron finally had enough and decided to ask someone who might know what they were dealing with.

"Freedom!" His face lit up on a small screen on the wall in her quarters. She rose from the hard slab, trying not to look too drowsy, before making her way to the screen.

"You could give me a warning next time you decide to call. Humans, even half-humans, value their privacy." She said without caring to sound angry.

"I'll think about it next time. But I have need of information about a weapon your comrade left. My troops have spent hours trying to move it without any success." The corners of her lips turned up half amused when she understood what he was referring too.

"You must mean Valkyries hammer." She stated and put a curl of hair that was bothering her behind her ear. "Nikolai installed a safety mechanism on it shortly after we escaped our creators. Basically, when unused it magnetizes itself to the planets core but not so strongly that it breaks the surface it lays on. Only Nikolai, its maker, or someone of his choosing can deactivate it. Unless you have someone who can lift the weight of an entire planet, that baby won't move." There was a slight taunting in her voice. She enjoyed hearing how they struggled, it gave her hope that they weren't completely invincible.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He said plainly which surprised Freedom. She was expecting him to lose his temper or demand a solution. "You should get some rest, you look exhausted." He stated before turning off the screen. Arachnid stood behind him the whole time and listened to the conversation, hidden from the cameras view.

"Should we order the troops to draw back?" She suggested and put her hands on her hips, like she tried to make herself look bigger.

"Do that, we shouldn't waste our energy on trivial matters. Place guards around that hallway. If Valkyrie succeeds in escaping it's best not to let her reunite with her weapon."

"Is it really that important, it's just an hammer?" Megatron turned around and looked down on her almost pitying.

"Arachnid, you if anyone should have enough experience to know that we should not underestimate these creatures." His statement made her cringe as she remembered being attacked. All of these years being a hunter came back to bite her, the moment she finally understood how it felt to be hunted.

"Whatever experiments these hybrids went trough changed them dramatically to the point were they posses ability's their originals don't. Knock Out's twins are far stronger then him, my dear Freedom shoot fire from her bare hands. And Knock Out recently reported that the hybrid that infiltrated our mine came to rescue the twins, and wore the colors of Optimus Prime." A chill went trough her as the words settled in. It wasn't the news about this ones presence on the ship that scared her as much as the realization that she fought this creature. She fought it without reporting since she couldn't bare the shame of being defeated twice in one day. Soundwave walked over and the footage of Alabaster breaking into the lab played on his visors.

There, light as day, they saw Alabaster in her red and blue armor and her helmet who was strikingly similar to Optimus's. The guards shot at her but she absorbed their attacks with her blue gauntlets and hit her arms into a cross which sent a shock wave accompanied with a bright light. It knocked the guards out and when she couldn't open the locked door, she used her telekinetic powers to force them apart. The footage sped forward to the moment where Arachnid attacked her and then it paused. Megatron looked down at her without saying anything, letting her suffer as she tried to come up with a reason why she didn't report her encounter. Arachnids attention shifted between the warlord and the frozen image several times before she gave up.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I couldn't bear reporting my encounter with the techno-organic since I felt it would wound my pride." She admitted. Megatron leaned closer and screamed in her face, "I don't care about your pride!" The femme jerked backwards and raised her hands like a shield.

"Your pride could cost us valuable information. You can do whatever you want on your hunting trips but the Decepticons come first! Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, lord Megatron." His attention was brought back to Soundwave who showed another footage. This one showing Canary and Flash in the computer room.

"She-she looks like Soundwave." Arachnid stuttered as she viewed the image of the faceless girl. Thou, she couldn't know that it was only a mask. Soundwave kept going by showing the Autobots, about to attack a group of Vehicons when they disappeared trough a dark portal. The portal then shifted 90 degrees and cut trough the troops like a blade. The video was then changed and showed the Autobots reappearing in the computer room with Canary and Flash.

"Do you see now why I don't want us to underestimate them, Arachnid?" Yes, she understood. And Megatron could see it because of the expression she wore right before she spoke.

"That didn't look like a space bridge. Spacebridges can't change angle or change location that way."

"They may have built a teleportation device of their own." He stated and faced Arachnid again. "One that could be used as a weapon as well as a way of transportation." Arachnid looked back at the footage. It was now she noticed the boy that was accompanying the faceless girl. He was wearing blue armor with pink details and a visor. He must be made from Arcee. Before she could ponder any longer on it Soundwave changed footage again of his techno-organic getting shot.

"Soundwave, gather our technical staff. We must use this opportunity to upgrade our cloaking technology when she's still injured. If anyone's powerful enough to track us it's your spawn." Soundwave didn't say anything else as he turned around and left to tend for his duties. Megatron turned back to Arachnid again.

"Have you found any of Nikolai's weapons?"

"I'm sorry, lord Megatron but it seems like he fled with his projects." Megatron bared his teeth angrily and dismissed the second in command. Arachnid left without saying another word as Megatron turned around to face the earth laying beneath his feet.

* * *

Freedom stared at the black screen, unsure of what to do she hesitantly turned to back to the metallic bed. Didn't he call it a berth? Whatever! How could she already feel so comfortable here, no, around him? He tried to kill her, he's holding her sisters hostage. He kidnapped the twins and now they're separated. She didn't even know how they were doing. Anastasia was for the first time alone without anyone to help her. Freedom needed to aid her, to comfort her. And Valkyrie had her anxiety issues. She relied on Wasp's sedative spores to calm her, to make sure she wouldn't get panic attacks. She didn't even have her hammer any longer. Oh gosh, she was without her hammer, it was like taking a beloved stuffed toy from a child.

Freedom crawled up on the berth and felt the metal under the skin of her arm wanting to break free. She had to free them, she wanted to go home, she wanted to hug Alabaster. She wanted to return to the warehouse in London, she wanted to see Widow scare Anastasia with her pet insects, to help Rock find new books to read and play with the homeless dogs and cats that visited them.

Why did their past need to come after them, one way or another? All they wanted was to live in peace without serving anybody but themselves. They were born as weapons, trained as weapons but they refused to live as weapons or die as weapons. Was she back in the position as a weapon, but under someone else's control? No, he tried to make her think that, but she saw trough his lie. Megatron wanted her to be his apprentice. But what the hell did that mean? She threw her fist into the wall and a dark clang sound echoed trough the room. She started to notice how her cheek suddenly got wet.

'_Oh, I didn't notice that I cried.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note**

**A little trivia about my OCs. Since no one of them had real names growing up they all followed their dead comrade, Thor's, example and gave themselves name's of their own. **

**You have probably already noticed the similarities between my Flash and the DC superhero. The reason why is that Flash named himself after the superhero because of their similar powers.**

**Anastasia and Nikolai named themselves after the most famous members of the royal family of Russia. Tsar Nikolai and princess Anastasia.**

**I originally wanted to name Wasp, Honeybee instead. But I felt that it would be illogical for Wasp to have a name so familiar to his original since he didn't even know Bumblebee's name in the beginning.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 21

Nikolai jumped on his feet as soon as he woke up. His shoulders was slumped and he tiredly took of his coat. It sounded metallic when it heavily hit the floor. He wore a neutral yet sad expression on his face, and not even when he gazed upon his new weapons under the red fabric, could he muster any drop of some good feeling. He was now alone in his room, this is what he asked for, this is what he wanted, and yet he wanted someone there with him. He wanted his sister.

'_Pathetic. Worthless. Kill yourself. Stupid. Idiot.'_ Nikolai didn't know what they had before they escaped. Neither him or his sister knew the name of the condition that made them hear voices and see monsters. But even before they knew what schizophrenia was, they knew they could lean on each other, trust each other even when they couldn't trust their own minds. But now he was all alone in an empty room without being able to distinguish if they're were just fragments of his wounded mind or his own thoughts.

'_You left her. She's dead. You killed her. Kill yourself. Jump from a bridge. Stupid.' _Nikolai crawled into a ball and pressed his hands against his temples in an aimless attempt to silence the voices.

"Anastasia." He wailed. "I'm so sorry. Come home. I don't want to be alone."

'_It's your fault. You shouldn't have done that. You're gonna get them all killed. Pathetic.'_

* * *

Lying on a medical slab waiting to recover would bore Canary half to death if she was human. She discretely attached her tendrils to the nearest cable and used it to connect herself to the Autobots system and the Web at the same time. She crossed them in order to make a program that could translate cybertronian to any earth language. It didn't take more then a few minutes before it was complete and she could use it to translate the files she took from the Decepticons.

'_Let's see, I'll just start of with finding my original.'_ She pondered and searched after a Decepticon that looked like her. The Autobots said she looked like "Soundwave", so she searched for the name and found the image of a faceless robot.

'_No wonder they found out who my original was so easily. He is quite creepy.'_ She used her new program to translate the text that accompanied his record. It was all projected on the inside of her eyes for only her to see.

"**Third in command of the Decepticons. Communications and surveillance chief of the Decepticons. Former gladiator of Kaon. Second only to Megatron as the most dangerous Decepticons on the warship. He is accompanied by his minicon Laserbeak."**

'_What's a minicon?'_ She searched trough the database after Laserbeak and found and almost empty file with only the image of a drone looking Decepticon and text saying he's basically Soundwaves's pet.

'_Seems we both like to have flying small creatures as pets. But why couldn't he pick something cuter?'_ She thought before returning to Soundwaves's files. She skimmed trough, picking up the most important parts. Canary was impressed when she knew she was the spawn of such a powerful Decepticon. A former gladiator nonetheless, but who was Megatron? She searched his name and encountered another record; and her heart stopped for a split second when she saw his image. He looked like Freedom when she wore her armor. Who was this Cybertronian?

"**Leader of the Decepticons. Former gladiator and champion of Kaon. Creator of the Cybonic Plague."** Freedom and Alabaster are both the offsprings of the respective leaders of the Decepticons and the Autobots. How ironic considering their close friendship. But this one sounded much more dangerous than Optimus.

'_I hope Freedom and the others are alright.'_

* * *

At least they didn't need to worry about the base being crowded. These techno-organics were not very picky about their sleeping places. It was hard to determine if Canary was sleeping or not since it looked like she slept with her eyes half shut. But the others on the other hand, Toni almost hung from a roof bar like a cat and Alabaster had insisted on sleeping on Optimus's shoulder. He had resisted her charms in the beginning but just like any father with an adorable daughter, Optimus caved in. The only one of them who slept in a normal way was Rock who seemed to be the only one to choose the couch.

They must have all been exhausted after all that happened. Being discovered and finally meeting their originals, to having three of their comrades taken prisoner. The humans attention shifted several times to Toni's sleeping place. Seeing her sleep with her legs hanging over the edge of a metal bar that hung several meters over the ground made them all worry. The Autobots were all somewhere else inside the base, like no one of them wanted to spend more time then necessary with the hybrids. Ratchet had insisted on letting Canary be since they weren't needed at the moment, but Rachel had insisted on staying. Sitting in her wheelchair, keeping a sleepy eye on Canary. Like she had suspicions an alien baby would pop out of Canary's chest. Jack, Miko and Raphael had moved themselves from "the human area" to the ground were the metal titans usually walked.

"We already know the parents to each Autobot kid," Miko started excited, "But what about the rest, they have to be Decepticon children."

"Is it really our place to discuss this?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, Miko," Jack said and put his hands into his pockets. "Not even the Autobots are willing to discuss it."  
"It's our place because we're less judgmental." She pumped her fists, insisting on her opinion. "You saw how they treated Valkyrie and Canary. They're warming up to their kids but are still giving the cold shoulders to those they're not sure about." She turned up to Toni who stretched her arms over her head before rolling over to her side. The Japanese girl stood for a moment and observed in case Toni would fall.

"I thinks it's obvious that Toni is Starscream's daughter." She stated but the boys doubted. "Just look at her, they're both androgynous, they have similar build, have great legs. And that bang of red hair that hangs in front of her face almost looks like that spike on Starscream's head." The boys looked up at Toni again and tried to imagine her and Starscream side by side. The bang that hung in front of her face like a red bird feather stood out from the rest of her caramel brown hair. Sure, they did share a few traits but Toni was way more charming and loyal then Starscream.

"You may not be wrong." Jack said and turned back to the group. "I think we can also agree that Nikolai and his sister must be made from Knock Out."  
"Without doubt." Raph agreed.

"Only doc Knock can make vampire looking alien hybrids so handsome." She said and blinked dreamily. Both boys cringed disgusted at Miko. "Oh, screw both of you."

"But that only leaves Freedom and Widow left." Raph said and counted on his fingers to make sure he didn't forget somebody. "I personally think Widow is Arachnid's child. They're both small in stature and Widow's hair has the same color scheme as Arachnid. Jack drew a hand anxiously trough his hair. He didn't want to judge any of them before getting to know them, but he couldn't forget everything Arachnid has done to him. From hunting him trough the woods like an animal in order to add him to her collection, to helping Mech kidnap her mother and threatening to torture her right before his eyes. Arcee wouldn't like to hear about the idea, she would most likely hate Widow for being related to the one who killed Tailgate.

"Do you think Freedom could be made from Megatron?" Raph asked hesitantly. The older children didn't protest, they just glanced at each other for a moment before speaking.

"I actually suspected she was made from a Decepticon when we first met her." Jack admitted as the scary thought settled. Freedom had made an impression on Jack since their rather awkward conversation. She radiated this air of danger and had looked down on him with this really intense gaze. Now that Jack thought about it, she somewhat reminded him of Megatron when he came face to face with him in the abandoned mine.

"But Freedom and Ally seem to be very close." Miko added and turned around, checking to make sure no one was hearing. Rachel had finally succumbed to sleep as she balanced her head in her palm and snored softly.

"Does it actually matter?" Raphael said. "Toni and Widow is a really cute couple, and from what I have heard, Starscream and Arachnid hate each other."

"Let's just hope they don't become like their parents. It would be sad to see any of them turn into enemies." Jack looked back up at Toni who still laid casually on the bar.

* * *

Ratchet returned to check on the children and stopped in his tracks as he saw Toni. When he was sure she was okay he returned his attention to why he was there. He opened his mouth to speak to Rachel but said nothing when he saw her sleeping into her own hand and snore. Ratchet put his hands to his hips and rolled his eyes before walking over to his new little assistant. He gently picked her up from her wheelchair and placed her on the berth right next to Canary. He didn't notice the human children watching from afar. They hid behind a pile of metallic boxes and observed him like one would when an animal walks into their backyard. Miko wore a ridicules smile on her face as she fought the urge to squeak at the scene she found so adorable. Rachel only made small whimpers as she stretched her arms in her sleep. A barely noticeable smile crossed the doctors face as he softly scoffed.

Usually he found humans to be a nuisance, including the ones who visited the base; but she enjoyed Rachel's company. Maybe being half cybertronian didn't make her as annoying, or perhaps it was that she was his offspring that awakened some new instinct that made him unable to hate her. Ratchet could still not fully grasp the context of their guests origin. To know that humans stalked them and tried to use their CNA for warfare was bad enough to make him sick, but mixing it with human DNA to make these hybrids; it felt as if they had all been violated.

Ratchet knew better then to ever let that frustration on any of them. They didn't choose to be born, nor to be experimented on and trained to become weapons. What horrors did they all witness? How many comrades did they see perish? And what did they do to make Rachel lose her legs? The Autobot medic had noticed it when he lifted Rachel. He felt signs of damage on her back, more specifically her spine. It was similar to the damage soldiers would get after being stabbed badly in the back. He couldn't describe it very well, but it was like this voice in the back of his head told him to care and protect Rachel. Maybe Rachel being made of his own metal and energon gave him what the humans called parental instincts.

This was completely new. There have never been documented or heard of any Cybertronian developing such feeling for anyone. Maybe Optimus experienced the same thing since he quickly got well along with Alabaster. He had heard from Bumblebee how Optimus lost his composure when Alabaster was in distress. The prime may not play favorites when it came to the Autobots but Ratchet had a feeling his leader would prioritize his techno-organic from now on. Ratchet turned around and rolled the wheelchair closer to Rachel's resting place so it would be available when she woke up. He could use an extra pair of hands around here instead of more muscles heads that destroyed his equipment. But then again, from here on after there would be more people entering their base. His chances of getting any peace and quite would lower to none.

"Better enjoy the silence while I still can." The medic whispered under his breath before leaving.

* * *

Knock Out was silently examining Arachnid in his lab. Usually he was quite chatty with his patients, but after Anastasia's attack the doctor simply lacked the energy to do that.

"Not in the mood for gossiping today, doctor?" Arachnid purred and made Knock Out look up from the wound in Arachnids chest. The damage looked bad but it was shallow and though it hurt terribly for the eightlegger, it wasn't going to leave any lasting damage.

"I haven't felt like myself since I woke up from stasis. It's like Anastasia sucked the energy from me instead of showing me how getting hit by lightning feels like." He admitted dryly and studied the claw marks on Arachnids left cheek. She turned away and grunted disapprovingly.

"Did the spawn of Optimus Prime do that to you?" He asked teasingly, slowly gaining his usual behavior again.

"It was actually your daughter." She said with an edge in her voice and Knock Out returned his attention to the wound in Arachnids chest. He would have said something back but he was not in the mood right now. He felt so tired. Maybe Anastasia's attack damaged his brain, he must do a thorough brain scan later to make sure he was well.

"Have you heard about the two new techno-organics we caught?" Arachnid said with the faintest concern for the medic. She would not like a sick doctor to treat her injuries.

"I have actually," His tone unusually flat, but he was still interested. "One made from Breakdown, I heard, and one made from our master. And apparently she's hot." He smiled at his own pun and received an eye roll from his patient.

"You're not wrong. She is quite pretty, even if she's half human."

"If that's true, I would really like to meet her personally." He said with a tired smirk as he carefully worked to seal her wound. "Is it true that Megatron uses our other prisoners to make her stay and do his bidding?"

"Indeed." She purred pleased. She looked down and saw that he was nearly done. "These techno-organics are very close. They're like family, and unlike our lord and master, Freedom cares for those below her."  
"Freedom?" He stopped and blinked confused.  
"That's her name." Knock Out smiled faintly and repeated her name before returning his attention to Arachnids wound.

"Never thought that word would become such a beautiful name." He said more to himself then his patient. Arachnid reached up and drew her fingers over the three scars on her cheek. She knew better now then to thoughtlessly provoke any of the techno-organics now. The Prime's techno-organic mentioned that Arachnid had an hybrid of her own. She tensed angrily and repressed a growl in the back of her throat. Arachnid would kill the abomination if she ever got the chance. In this moment she admired both Megatron and Breakdown for not killing their techno-organics when they got the chance. The insecticon would have most likely killed hers in the most brutal way possible for simply existing. Who knew what keeping these three techno-organics alive would lead to. Although, it did give the Decepticons a few more weapons for their using. But Freedom alone would probably not be enough when there was most likely more on the Autobots side. Maybe, if Knock Out tried to manipulate Anastasia then they could use her. The girl must be in total despair without her brother and the rest of her family.

"Do you think it's possible for you to make Anastasia loyal to you?" Knock Out stopped in his tracks as his hands started to shake. Loyal, how was he supposed to make Anastasia loyal after she almost killed him, Arachnid kept her from escaping and now when she she's a prisoner? She most likely don't want anything to do with any of them and will probably kill any Decepticon she can get her hands on. Knock Out would rather have his paint job ruined then admit that he now was scared of Anastasia. In the beginning he thought that they would be loyal and protect him since he was their original. They seemed so oddly fond of his despite barely knowing him. Only having a few common CNA strands seemed to make them trust him without further thinking. And yet, knocking him unconscious wasn't enough for them, Anastasia hurt him and Nikolai did nothing to stop her,

"Why would I do that?" He asked dryly and forced his hands to be still. He inspected the the wound to see where he left off and started his blowtorch again.

"We need all the resources we can get to win this war, and it would be a shame to waste such useful resources. Valkyrie have made it clear that she hates her 'father' and wants to kill him once the opportunity strikes, so the chances with her is extremely low. That leaves you to try and deceive Anastasia. I know it would gain Megatron's favor." She purred as the words gracefully left her mouth. If they succeeded in tricking two of them then the third might become more reasonable. Knock Out swallowed heavily as the idea disturbed his tired mind. He finished without exchanging another word as he no longer had the energy to do so.

* * *

A loud alarm blared trough the base and lights blinked and drowned the base in green, quickly getting the Autobots attention. All the remaining techno-organics woke up startled. Rock jumped to his feet and raised his arms expecting an attack. Toni woke up in a similar fashion, almost falling of the roof bar but quickly getting on her feet and took out a handgun from the inside of her jacket. Alabaster fell from her resting place on Optimus's shoulder but he quickly caught her before she hit the ground. All the Autobots quickly made their way to the communications room. Agent Fowler was on his way and they quickly had to hide the techno-organics. Not only could they yet reveal their existence to Fowler but there was also a risk that they would attack him if they weren't able to explain the situation to them in time.

"We're not in danger." Optimus quickly said as Ratchet showed the image of Fowler in the roof. "Please, find somewhere to hide until he's gone." Alabaster thought quickly and flew into the air and made a false wall that showed the sickbay empty. Toni and Rock quickly made their way and hid behind the wall. The Autobots could only gawk for a moment before Fowler arrived, calling after prime.

"Would you like to start explaining what in Sam Hill you're doing?" He demanded of the Prime. No one knew what he talked about and waited for him to explain. "Rumors have been reaching me about portals showing up in London, ones that's described as strikingly similar to your groundbridge." Ratchet got an urge to draw his lips into a fine line but resisted, doing such small gestures could wake suspicions. The children remained out of sight on the ground, even Miko was unusually quite. "You know the rules Prime. If you're going to do missions in highly populated areas, you must take contact with the pentagon and ask for permission. But that's not the only reason I'm here." The 'bots were not unfamiliar with situations like these. If you're a soldier fighting in a war then you must be tough during interrogations, but this time they were slightly more worried since they now had company hidden behind a cloaking wall.

"Earlier today witnesses described a blue blur making it's way trough Jasper and then returning here. Further investigation showed it making a b-line from here to England before returning here. You better come up with really good excuses for this, Prime." He said and raised a scolding finger. Alabaster tried to remain as calm she could, but she did not like the way this human was talking to her daddy. She wanted to make herself known and defend Optimus from this mean humans accusations.

"We're sorry, Agent Fowler." Optimus started and leaned forward in order to get closer to the humans eye level. "We had reasons to believe the Decepticons looked for something in England's capital. We had to act quickly before it was too late. Fortunately, we were wrong." He blinked more then usual and averted eye contact as he lied but the human luckily didn't notice.

"I'm gonna have to report this to my superiors at the Pentagon about this." He said sternly which angered Alabaster further. She did not like seeing her daddy be treated like this.

"Then how do you explain the blue 'the Flash' wannabe you're hiding?" The Autobots said nothing as they could not come up with a believable lie.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about." This time Fowler noticed Optimus's odd behavior and stared sternly before continuing his interrogation.

"Don't lie to me Prime, you're a lousy liar." The atmosphere tensed dramatically and made the Prime rise to his full height. There was no longer any point to lie to Fowler, but Optimus still refused to tell about Flash or any of the techno-organics. He would not risk their safety to save himself.

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you, agent Fowler."

"My higher ups will not like this." He said in a disappointed yet stern voice. "They'll shut you down, start an investigation and demand an explanation, even if it means not letting you fight the Decepticons. Are you willing to do that, soldier?" Optimus turned to each Autobot who all gave him the same silent answer. He turned to the other side for a moment where he felt the tension of the techno-organics that witnessed. Alabaster was glaring daggers at the human. How dared he, how dared he treat her daddy like that? She was not going to let anything happen to them just because of her and her family. She had already caused enough damage. Fowler turned around and made his way to the elevator in heavy silence. But before he reached it, a tentacle suddenly grabbed him by the waist and lifted him roughly into the air.

"Alabaster!" The Autobots shouted at her as she took down the cloaking wall and pulled the startled human closer to her. Agent Fowler witnessed a group of teenagers appearing out of nowhere and also a pair of giants laying in the medbay; but he swore they weren't there before. One of the children, the one that held him, glared so fiercely at him it made her more terrifying then any Decepticon he have encountered. Her hair, usually kept together and in control, swirled angrily around her body like a mass of tentacles and shapes. As she took down the wall, she also took down the illusions hiding Rock's metallic half and Alabaster's antennas and gauntlets.

"Alabaster, stop!" Optimus ordered her and she snapped back to reality. Agent Fowler said nothing as he was still held several meters from the ground. Her hair relaxed and collected itself, except the tentacle holding Fowler. Alabaster returned to her usual childish and sweet expression as she turned to Optimus.

"Put. Him. Down." He said sternly but she didn't immediately obey and blinked at the man in her grasp like a curios child. Years of service in the military had showed him lots of weird shit, including living robots from outer space, but he had no way of guessing what he was seeing right now. Alabaster eventually let the man go and placed him carefully on the platform again.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus called to him but the human refused to let the albino girl leave his sight. "There is something we must explain to you."


	22. Chapter 22

The techno-organics

Chapter 22

"I'm having a hard time swallowing this Prime." Fowler sat on the sofa and massaged his temples. The hybrids all observed the stressed human from different angels. Canary did the best she could to sit up and Rachel sat in her wheelchair. Toni hung from the wall with her claws in vice grip against the mountain. Alabaster had returned to her place on Optimus's shoulder, but the Prime planned to have a serious discussion regarding her behavior. Fowler looked up several times and observed Rock who sat in the chair next to him. He tried to hide his metallic face the best he could but it still caught the human's attention. The agent sighed one last time before continuing.

"Are you telling me that some unknown group collected material from you and used them to breed these..."  
"Techno-organics." Ratchet finished for the human.

"You found them earlier today after two of them committed murder, hence your trip to London. The 'speedster' is an techno-organic made from Arcee, and now three of them are imprisoned by the Decepticons after you tried to attack the warship." That pretty much sums it up. Fowler looked up at Alabaster and pointed at her.

"And are you saying that, little miss tentacles, is your DAUGHTER, Prime." He gasped in disbelief. Alabaster didn't say anything but smiling like a kitten as Optimus confirmed.

"How many of you are there?"

"There used to be hundreds of us, but most of us died shortly after birth. Then there was the experiments going wrong and the executions of those they deemed failed. There are only twelve of us left." Alabaster answered somberly and leaned against Optimus's neck. He had a lot of machinery around his neck and shoulders and was worried that Alabaster might get stuck in something. He therefor tried to keep his movements to a minimum in order to avoid hurting her.

"But what about your human parents? There must have someone who gave birth to you."

"I have been wondering the same thing." Bulkhead admitted. Toni jumped down from the wall and retracted her claws, to which sent sent shivers down Fowler's spine.

"We used to think that to." She said as she put on her white leather glove. "Until we found out we were breed in artificial wombs and that our human parents are actually just random donors from around the world. They collected samples from those they deemed the most fit to pair with their CNA and... well, you see the result." The Autobots felt sick, they almost wished they hadn't heard that. It would take time for them to get used to it, but for now it was simply too disturbing.

"I don't want to be insensitive but I must ask what you're planning to do. What are you doing now that you've escaped your captors?"

"We just want a place to call home, and live in peace." Rock answered with a gentle smile, like a child remembering a pleasant dream. "We never intended to make contact with either the Autobots or the Decepticons. But it happened. We really just want to be free and explore the world for ourselfs, we want to live for ourselfs and not our abusers, or anybody else."

"But what happened to the psychos that created you?" This time none of the hybrids answered. It was simply too much to talk about their past. Even answering such simple questions was difficult without having shadows of knives, needles and splattering red dancing in front of their eyes. They sat still, looking into the darkness, clamping their hands on anything they could find and tensing their jaws.

Ratchet felt Rachel grab his hand and bring it closer to herself. She clung to the medic's arm like she was hugging it. But her behavior resembled an animal seeking shelter, or a child seeking comfort from her parent. He leaned forward and asked if he could answer for them and Rachel nodded in response.

"They're dead, agent Fowler."

"How can you be so sure? Even if they are, I need you to give me any knowledge you have of their base and their whole organization."

"What's the point in investigating them?" Toni asked with an inpatient edge in her voice. She ran her fingers anxiously trough her hair, messing up her pixie cut.

"What if not all of them died. What if there are other groups they worked with. The dangers are too big for the military to brush this off." Arcee tensed and opened her mouth to speak.

"But that would mean letting your government know about them." She realized as the atmosphere tensed.

"No." Alabaster whimpered and put her arms around herself. "They're dead. You don't need to report anything. We can come up with a story." She smiled nervously and whimpered as her chest started to hurt.

"The problem is bigger now. There is an potential terror group that's breeding hybrid super soldiers. We can't do nothing when there's a risk that they might try to breed another army of you." If the Autobots could change color, they would be pale or green right now. That possibility nauseated them even more and barely made them able to hold their facade.

"No, they're dead. They're dead, we're telling you."  
"You have no right to dig into our history." Rock kept his voice steady with an angry edge without raising from the chair.

"Please, calm down." Optimus said to the hybrids.

"I just want to know how you're so sure."  
"Because we KILLED THEM!" They screamed almost in unison and made the agent silent. He had plenty more to ask but was to afraid to say anything now. What would they do if he kept aggravating them? How far could he go before they decided to introduce him to their creators? Alabaster shook from a horrible mixture of emotions. The Autobot leader put his hand gently over her in an attempt to calm her, but she kept shaking.

"Please, agent Fowler." Ratchet begun as he put his hands on Rachel's shoulder. She griped at the roots of her ginger hair and made clattering sounds with her teeth. "They might look like adolescents, but they're like children younger then Jack, Miko and Raphael." Unnoticed to anybody, Canary logged into the pentagons mainframe and erased any file that contained evidence of Flash's existence. She couldn't do much about the witnesses of their groundbridge, so she did what she could. She finished by adding a few codes that would make their system report it as a system failure. No evidence, no crime, and their secret would be kept. Canary's smug look was hidden behind her mask as she turned to the conversation and let the drama unfold.

"I know that this is a difficult situation." Bulkhead began. "But can't you help us keep them secret? After everything we have done for you, you owe us." Fowler rested his forehead against the palm of his hand but looked up again to see the hybrids looking at him in a way he did not like. Like they were waiting to hear his decision, and if they didn't like it, they would attack him like a pack of predators. This was a really complicated situation, he couldn't keep such a big secret for long and if his superiors found out, it could adventure his career and put him in jail for treason. On the other hand, if he didn't do something then those hybrids might get violent

"I can't promise anything." He mumbled and removed his hand. "And I won't take the fall if they find out. If they start asking, then I knew nothing about all of this." Was his final word as he eyed the techno-organics. He didn't know which one was the most unsettling, Rock for his half metallic appearance, Alabaster who acted so childlike right after she attacked him or Toni. With those claws she reminded him too much of Starscream.

"Understood." Optimus said as Fowler returned to the elevator. They all knew there was nothing to do now except trusting Fowler. They could only hope he would be on their side on this matter.

* * *

"_Worthless, useless, ugly, monster, freak."_ The voices taunted Anastasia just as badly as it did Nikolai. Except this time they weren't just bodyless voices, they came from the bony monster in the corner. She knew it was fake, but it didn't make it any less terrifying. She could not only hear and see it, she could also feel it when it ran its sharp cold fingers over her skin and that sour smell of blood and decay. The mind, despite so helpful, can be ones worst enemy when ill. She focused all her attention on it, despite the fear she had to focus on something. They locked her in the cells again with her cuffs. Alone, completely alone. Nikolai was home though, but she knew he felt no joy in it. She was such an idiot to get caught by the Decepticons. They should never had tried to attack them. What were they thinking? This was her own fault for coming up with such an stupid plan. And what good came out of it in the end?

Her father might be hurt because of her. She didn't even know her own intentions, it was something that's been deeply in bedded in her bones that made her do that. Everyday for years she was taught to kill and fight.

The scientists would kidnap people, she didn't know from were but she later figured out they were probably homeless. They would chain the prisoners up and order the hybrids to attack them, hurt them, stab, punch and use their different powers on them. If the prisoners were strong enough, they would fight, which was hopeless. Anastasia hated it, they all hated it. They didn't want to hurt them, but they had to or they would be hurt instead.

Widow hated it the most, they thought her torture methods and the teachers always made sure to drag it out as much as they could. To make sure the prisoners wouldn't die too quickly. In the beginning they would all cry and shake and beg not to do it. And they all apologized several times over every time they even bruised their victim. But over time they stopped begging and did it without complaint. How many people did they kill before escaping? Anastasia didn't even remember her first, they all blurred together like a red fog; but she remembered when she stopped crying.

She entered the training room with her victim strapped to a chair, her trainers stood to the sides and took notes. Anastasia don't remember ever seeing them without their cold calculating expressions. It was like they saw this like any other experiment without regard of the lives they took or the mental and emotional torture they put their creations trough. And what about all the humans they kidnapped, they had names, lives, families, friends and children. Someone who would never know why their loved vanished.

Anastasia eyed her new victim, he was a dirty middle aged man who smelled foul of sweat and dirt. But she didn't notice, she just waited for her order and walked towards her victim, warming up her hands. He shook and whimpered behind the gag, too paralyzed by fear to fight back. He knew he was about to die and wanted to fight back, but couldn't. Anastasia brought her hand only a few centimetres from his face and whispered, "Do svidanya". When Anastasia saw how his eyes exploded and bled from his sockets, she realized just how much she hated this place and hated those who created her.

This was meant to break their spirits but the moment they stopped crying was the moment the scientists wrote their own death sentence. It was cruel how their tormentors still affected them even from the grave. When she attacked Knock Out, it was like she was back in that cell, but this time no one told her to do anything. Her body was moving on it's own and it made her hurt her own original. She better realize that no matter what they do or where they go, those monsters will always be a part of them.

Anastasia was jerked out of her memory as the door opened. She looked up and saw her original in the door way. Knock Out walked towards her with an unreadable expression and kept a safe distance from Anastasia. Arachnid had a point, only he could fool Anastasia to serve the Decepticons, and it would greatly earn his masters favor. But, they were all too unpredictable at the moment. They all believed in the beginning that the twins would be loyal to Knock Out, but that showed to have limits. Now that Anastasia was alone and vulnerable there was a chance to make her dependent on her original, at least, for the time being. Then what would they do with her? She's basically unkillable, if she decided to riot how would they stop her? Lock her up again and hope that time will do the trick? That was a problem for another day, right now, the goal is to win her trust back. They both looked at each other in silence, one was too afraid to yet speak and one was so full of guilt that she couldn't think of anything to say. What do you say to someone you almost killed?

"Why did you do it?" Knock Out started, intending to know just how far her loyalty to him went. "Why did you try to kill me?" Anastasia observed him, trying to spot any damage she could have caused. He didn't seem to be hurt and his speech didn't slur, so maybe he went unharmed.

"I'm sorry." She said in a cracking voice as she lowered her head, too scared to meet his gaze.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Knock Out repeated, an inpatient edge creeping into his voice. How was she supposed to answer, she didn't know herself. Or she did know, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Answer me!" He yelled and she finally caved in.

"Because..." She stopped and took a breath. Trying to stop the pounding in her head. "I don't know what I intended. I don't know if I wanted to kill you or not. I just followed my training." Knock Out observed her crawled up form on the floor. She looked so strong and confident when she first arrived, now she looked scared and vulnerable.

"What do you mean you just followed your training?" The medic crouched one knee and waited for Anastasia to answer.

"We were trained to become soldiers, remember. Mindless soldiers that followed our creators without a second thought. Their teaching is so in bedded in me that when I saw you, it was like all those hours of killing came back and controlled my body." She broke down and cried into her hands, her tears washing off the make up on her hands. It was now that Knock Out could see that Anastasia had the same scars as Nikolai. Grey branches stretching over her hands and fingers.

"You can't understand how it is being born a weapon and trained a weapon. Their teaching and evil is so deeply carved into me that I didn't even need to be ordered to hurt you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

She was right, he couldn't understand. Knock Out clenched his fists, a sudden anger built inside of him as he listened to her cries. But he wasn't angry with her, he didn't know where this anger was directed at. She was far more damaged then he first taught, and the chance for her to attack was still too great with her killing instincts. What could he do to earn her trust? After hearing her Knock Out didn't want to use her like a weapon like her creators intended. He might be selfish and sadistic but even he had his limits. He couldn't do anything right away, he had to establish a relationship one step at a time.

"Anastasia," Knock Out called and caught her attention. "How about I return every day and visit you?" Anastasia was quiet for a moment, questioning if she heard right.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm still angry at you for attacking me." Knock Out said as he rose up. "But I realize where it came from. I can ask to have you moved to your own quarters." He stopped and observed her handcuffs. "And maybe I can come up with a different pair of handcuffs that might give you more mobility." The faintest smile appeared on Anastasia's lips before Knock Out turned and left.

* * *

There was another matter he wanted to turn to before Knock Out turned in. He got the idea of studying the techno-organics, mainly their biology. If he was able to take just a few genetic samples and a proper scan then maybe he could find their weak spots. In nature if two different species breed then the result will most likely be born with a series of heath defects. Trying to mix two species as different as humans and Cybertronians multiplied the possibility several times over. If he was able to find any defect in their biology then maybe they could use it to better control them or defeat them if they rioted. The problem was that no one of them would willingly be examined if they knew the real purpose for it. Maybe the good doctor could come up with an excuse. He remembered how Breakdown complained about how he struggled to heal Freedom after her fight with Megatron. Sure, he succeeded, but he mostly fumbled in the dark. Knock Out could use that as an excuse to convince Freedom to letting him study her. Anastasia was not in very good mental shape at the moment, Breakdown's techno-organic was far too aggressive, that only left Freedom.

* * *

Freedom groaned when the knocking woke her up. She twisted and turned, whining as she stretched her limbs. Sleeping on this berth was more uncomfortable then she first expected. Freedom's limbs cracked satisfyingly as she moved. She rose up and rolled her shoulder before the knocking started again. She lazily made her way and pressed a panel which opened the door. Whatever Knock Out intended to say left his mind as he gazed upon Freedom for the first. She was taller then he expected. Though Knock Out did expect the spawn of Megatron to be big, it was quite a contrast from being with Anastasia who was a head shorter then her father.

"Hey," Freedom started dryly. "My eyes are up here, if you haven't noticed." She raised two fingers to her face and Knock Out stuttered embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. You're just taller then I expected." Freedom accepted the apology with a roll of her eyes. She have been so used to creeps hitting on her that she just assumed. And since he was no doubt the twins original, she feared he would have twice of their unpredictable personalities.

"Did my father send you to fetch me?"  
"No. I'm Knock Out, the ships doctor and lead scientist." Freedom raised an eyebrow half surprised.  
'Lead scientist, huh. That might be were Nikolai gets his engineering skills.'

"I came to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, just keep it quick. Because you just woke me up and my patience gets very thin when I'm tired." She complained and massaged the back of her neck. So far so good, compared to her father Freedom had the patience of an angel. But what she just said almost sounded like a threat.

"I'm wondering if I can run a few tests on you." Freedom's eyes turned blood red which Knock Out gasped at.

"You want to experiment on me?" She said threatening and leaned closer over him. Knock Out moved startled backwards as her fiery eyes came closer.

"No. That's not what I meant." Freedom straightened herself again and let him explain.

"My colleague had a hard time treating you when you were injured, I figured that knowing more about your biology could be proved useful if you get hurt again." The black haired girl did not like the idea of being studied like a lab rat again. And she did not like the thought of what they might find or use the information for.

"Why me, why not Anastasia?"  
"She's not in a good state at the moment. Aren't you going to ask about you other friend?"  
"Valkyrie?" She stepped out of her quarters and closed the doors closed behind her. "I know why you wouldn't consider her, she would bite your finger off if you tried to touch her." Knock Out stood silent for a moment, not understanding what she meant by leaving her room. He was just about to ask when she sighed.

"I don't like this but I will undoubtedly be hurt again, and I'd rather be treated by a doctor who knows what he's doing. So, lead the way." Knock Out put on his usual smug smile before making their way to the lab. Though, Freedom didn't like the idea that Knock Out might be fooling her. If that ever came to light, she would make sure to make him regret ever lying to her.

* * *

"My partner told me about you." Knock Out said as he sent Freedom trough the scanner. He kept talking but Freedom didn't care to listen closely. "He told me you headbutted him and then tried to burn him to a crisp right in front Megatron." Red lights walked over her body several times at a time. Even with her eyes closed the light still burned her retinas and made her cringe. The small space made her think about Toni and her claustrophobia.

Freedom remembered that time she, Toni and Canary broke into a mall to steal necessities. In order to avoid a security guard they hid in a small room, and almost five minutes later Toni started to freak out and claw at the walls like an animal.

'I hope the others are alright. And I hope none of these buffoons have dared touching Valkyrie or Anastasia.'

"Are you even listening?" Knock Out pulled Freedom's mind back to the present.

"No." She answered nonchalantly before sighing. For a race with advanced technology this should take longer. "Are you done yet?" The lid of the machine opened and Freedom wasted no time getting up.

"Just one thing then you can leave." The red robot took out what looked like a syringe and grabbed Freedom's hand. The girl quickly pulled her hand back and glared at the doctor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to inject you with anything," He quickly defended. "I'm just taking a blood sample."

"For what purpose?" Freedom grabbed Knock Out by the wrist of the hand that held the syringe. He started to try and struggle out of her grasp, but her arm wouldn't even budge. Like it was locked into place. Knock Out feared of what she would do if he didn't come up with an excuse. Before he could come up with anything Freedom took the syringe and let Knock Out go.

"Have I made myself clear?" Her tone became dangerously low and cold. She sounded too much like Megatron for him to ask again. He just took a step backwards and nodded, telling Freedom could leave; but she didn't go right away. If she was going to survive on this warship, she had to establish dominance, making sure that every one of them knew she was no one to mess with. And she started with the good doctor. She took a few quiet steps and placed herself behind Knock Out, making him feel vulnerable. The red Decepticon stood completely still, fearing what would happen if he tried to run.

"You told me that you wanted to collect data in order to treat me better." She chuckled and put and an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "You better keep that promise, or make sure that I never find out your true intentions." She chuckled darkly and put her other hand on the side of his face. Her arm was no longer covered in soft skin, it was sharp silvery metal with knife like fingers that grazed his cheek and the corner of his eye. She leaned in and whispered so softly and velvety into his ear. "Because if I find out you lied to me, I'll hunt you down and examine what color your blood is." Knock Out was now shaking with no way to escape. She had already shown how much stronger she is, he had no chance if she ever decided to terminate him. He simply stood still without resisting as she loosened her grip.

"You won't need to show me to my quarters. I have already learned the way." She said with an innocent smile on her face, like nothing had just happened seconds ago.

"Have a good night, doctor." She flashed her red eyes before leaving the lab. Knock Out finally lost strength in his legs and fell to his knees. She was just as terrifying as her father and seemed to have inherited his strength as well. No wonder Breakdown lost to her. But he couldn't let some half breed scare him, whatever information he could gather from them would earn his masters approval. Just too bad he wasn't able to get an blood sample. He had hoped to examine it along with the blood that was left in Nikolai's severed arm. One out of two is better then nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

The techno-organics

Chapter 23

"When I first studied Freedoms scans I didn't expect finding this out." Knock Out showed his master the data he collected on Freedom. "But I dare say, she is a scientific masterpiece."

"Elaborate." Megatron commanded, eager to know more.

"A product of two different species is usually born with some series of health defects or mutations, but she doesn't seem to have any. This shows that the ones creating her spent a lot of time perfecting her genetic formula. Let me show you my first example." He changed to an image of her skeleton.

"Every fiber in her body is either completely or partly made of cybermatter, her skin, hair and even nails are perfectly fused with it. Making her almost as resilient as an cybertronian. Her skeleton however is completely made of metal, but hollow, which makes her lighter and gives her more mobility. This would not happen naturally, it was designed." Megatron was very pleased with the doctors research. This gave him a clear view of his daughters capabilities, and a view into the twisted minds that created her. He may despise them with every fiber of his being, but he could admire the work they put in to create such an advanced creature; and almost thank them for giving him an heir. Knock Out changed the image to show a spiral of CDNA.

"I could not convince Freedom to give me a blood sample, but I found what I wanted in Nikolai's severed arm. The formula is balanced to near perfection. Whoever these humans were, this shows hours of brilliance and determination of breaking and putting the genetic strands together in order to avoid the defects I mentioned. We already know from earlier that he have minor quantities of energon in his blood, but we have yet to know if they consume energon like an ordinary cybertronian or what might happen if they run out of it."

"Results to this magnitude is not reached in just a few cycles or months. They must have known of us from the moment we first arrived five metacycles ago." Megatron added as he gazed upon the genetic strand on the screen. Nikolai admitted to have killed their creators, but the possibilities for any of them surviving and continuing their work was too big to ignore.

"Knock Out, you have done admirably today." It was rare for the warlord to compliment anyone except Soundwave. Knock Out took pride in this moment, but had to tell them to not let Freedom know about this.

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron. But I must ask you to keep this secret." Megatron raised a wondering eyebrow and asked the medic to explain why.

"Freedom threatened to terminate me if she ever found out why I wanted to scan her." Megatron smiled amused as he assured the medic. He felt almost proud that Freedom was so similar to him, but she couldn't have her threatening his staff as she wanted.

"Send the rest of your research to me." He then turned to Soundwave. "Have you finished upgrading the firewalls?" The silent Decepticon nodded as Megatron continued. "Excellent. That'll keep us safe from anymore attacks. For we must focus our attention to find out more about the group who created the hybrids. Although they claim to have killed the humans, it's still a possibility that some survived and are continuing their project." At the moment they had three sources at their disposal, but whether or not they choose to help was a whole other matter.

"Knock Out, I heard that you had another project at hand. Do you think you can you can get Anastasia to reveal anything about her creators." The doctor put his claw on his hip as he answered.

"I can try, but whatever these humans did to Anastasia traumatized her badly. It might take time before I can get her to talk about them." Megatron could empathize with that. He was born a miner before he became a gladiator and then a warlord. The reason why he started the war was to end the cruel class system and bring justice to himself and his fellow slaves. A part of him sometimes wondered how he would turn out if he had been born free.

"Take your time," Megatron said. "Until we know for certain that they're dead, we Decepticons must be on our guard. They managed to observe and collect CNA from both us and the Autobots for years without any of us noticing. We don't want to have more problems, not when we already have our hands full with the few hybrids we have already encountered."

* * *

Canary sat up on the berth and went trough a few tests with Ratchet. Checking her sight, movement, and her blood levels.

"Are you experiencing any dizziness or tiredness?" Canary shook her head. Ratchet held a flashlight over her eyes and asked her to follow it.

"You have recovered quicker then I anticipated." The medic turned of the light and placed it with his other instruments. "But I must advice you to take it easy for a few days and tell either me or Rachel if you start to feel worse." Canary rose up, putting her mask over her face again. She saw the doctor's satisfied smile vanish as he came face to face with his reflection. Canary rolled her eyes, remembering the drama she created last time she was here. Trying to put Ratchet at ease, she moved the mask half annoyed and let it hang beside her face.

"So, what's the plan now?" Jack said, leaning over the railing. "Are you going to stay or go back to London until further contact." Alabaster jumped from Optimus's shoulder and grew to her full height.

"We are going to rescue our friends." She called out, intertwining her fingers. Optimus quickly reacted and put a disapproving hand on Alabaster's shoulder. The other techno-organics had already gathered and waited for further instructions.

"You can't attack the warship again." Optimus said sternly. "Now that they know about your existence they'll be expecting you. Attacking now would result in bigger casualties than before." Alabaster shook off her fathers hand and looked at him pleadingly.

"But we have to save them, they're family. We can't just leave them for the Decepticons to do whatever they want with them." Canary rose from the berth despite Ratchet's protests. She walked over to their main computer and faltered slightly before grabbing the keyboard for support.

"Optimus's right." Bulkhead got into the conversation. "You are all soldiers too, right? You should know better then attacking so early after a failed attack."  
"Don't call us that!" Alabaster hissed at the green Autobot. She was just about to say something else but stopped when she felt Optimus's heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take your frustration out on Bulkhead." Alabaster turned around and whipped his hand away. "I know what you're going trough. I have been trough the same thing during all my years fighting this war. But rushing into a battle, without a plan or resources, will make it impossible for you to win and it'll leave you in an even worse state." Alabaster didn't say anything. She knew he was right, but she couldn't just sit around and wait. She's the reason this whole thing happened and it was her responsibility to make it right. The heavy silence was abruptly broken as Canary suddenly screamed in pain. Blood dropped from between her lips and her screams died out as she started to gurgle blood and fell to the floor. Ratchet rushed forward and caught Canary before her head hit the floor. Rachel came shortly after and threw herself on the floor, trying to find out what happened to her friend. Canary woke up quickly though and started to spit out the remaining blood. She tried to wrap her hands around her hurting throat but Ratchet advised her not to and gently removed them.

"Today is not my day." She signed strained and coughed. Rachel checked Canary's throat and discovered that what was left of her vocal cords had damaged by the sudden strain. But what was it that made her scream like that?

"She'll be fine." Rachel said and engulfed her hand in turquoise glow. "Canary just strained her vocal cords again." She gently put the hand against the lavender haired girls neck and healed her internal wounds.

"What happened, Canary?" Rock asked worried without noticing how the railing bend under his force. He translated for the Autobots as Canary spoke.

"The Decepticon have upgraded their firewalls. I could barely start breaking down the first one before my system was completely overwhelmed." She cringed and pressed the palms of her hands against her temples. "What do the Decepticons have against me?" Canary said to herself.

"Wait," Alabaster stepped towards Canary, running her fingers anxiously trough her hair. "Do you mean we can't find them anymore?"

"I'm afraid not." Canary said with an apologetic look. No it couldn't be. They had to save Freedom, and Anastasia and Valkyrie. What were they supposed to do?

"This is all my fault." Alabaster said which surprised the others. How could any of this be her fault?

"I'm the one who made you search after us, I was found by the humans, I made the twins think I was kidnapped." She fell to her knees, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles and wailing like the child she really was under the of that grown body. "I wish I never tried to find my daddy. If I had stayed home then none of this would have happened. We would still be safe, we wouldn't have the Cybertronians searching after us, and Canary wouldn't get hurt so much. And our friends wouldn't have been taken by the Decepticons. I did this, everybody is getting hurt because of me." It hurt Optimus's spark to hear her cry like this. None of this was her fault, and despite everything that happened, he was grateful to have met all of them. To meet Alabaster. He walked over to the hurting albino, but was stopped by Toni who had grown to her full height. She gently put her hand against his chest before turning to Alabaster and the humans that tried to comfort her.

"Thank you for everything," Toni murmured, visibly upset as well. "But I think it's best we all go home for now. We'll keep contact with you." She turned and helped Alabaster get up on her feet as Ratchet activated the groundbridge. Rachel, Canary, Toni and Alabaster all shrunk back to human size. The Autobots were silent as the hybrids left the base.

* * *

Valkyrie had long given up on trying to break free. After the fifth or sixth shock and two panic attacks, she had accepted that she couldn't break free from her shackles. Her arms had gone numb, bordering on painfully. Even doing something as simple as moving her fingers was proving more difficult. Valkyrie was so deep in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear the metallic door open. She saw a big shadow entering her line of sight before raising her head with an annoyed expression. After that fight she was so high on adrenaline all she wanted was to tear that one eyed ogre to pieces. Now, she was so tired that she no longer had any energy left to care.

As for Breakdown, after hearing about his partners attempts at "interrogating" Anastasia, he wanted to see if he could have any luck with Valkyrie. He knew that she wanted to kill him. Not that Breakdown blamed her, he shot Valkyrie in the head with a missile. And she somehow survived without any noticeable injuries. Thinking about it made him relived that she had decided to fight without her hammer. Breakdown stood unsure what to say with his hands hiding something behind his back.

"I know you don't have high thoughts of me at the moment," He began, "But I have respect for strong capable warriors. You almost beat me by only using your own fists. I even shot you, but you don't have any wounds." Valkyrie blinked confused as he scanned her original. This was not what she was expecting, she expected her original to be a muscle headed beast who spoke with his fists.

"Wh-why are you here?" Breakdown finally showed the energon cube he was hiding.

"I know we had a rocky start, but I hope we can have a decent conversation." Breakdown was not a great talker or charmer, but he hoped that what he had would be enough. Aside from having similar looks they also seemed to have the same love for battle, maybe if he talked to her as a fellow warrior then he would succeed.

"Great, but what is the cube for?"

"I figured that since you're all half cybertronian then you must consume energon." He answered but became insecure when she questioned it. Techno-organics did need energon, but not as much as he he thought. Valkyrie smiled somewhat flattered and rolled her eye slightly. The word 'cute' came to mind in that moment.

"That's very nice, but energon is not as important to us as you think. We normally just consume it after great blood loss. And also, we can survive on small amounts of energon several months between each feeding. Energon in big amounts has the same effect on us as medical drugs, you are basically offering me a fun way to spend my time while I'm alone." Although somewhat embarrassed, Breakdown remembered that peace of info and planned to share it with Knock Out. He put the cube down and as he let it go, he heard Valkyrie speak.

"How did you lose your eye?" Breakdown growled frustrated without answering the question.

"I could ask you the same."

"Oh, I'm not actually one eyed." She chuckled. Since she couldn't use her hands to remove it, she rubbed her face against her shoulder and made the eyepatch slide. What she revealed was a far more cybertronian then her left eye. Completely yellow and slightly bigger with a sharper shape. "I cover it to draw less attention to myself, or else I'll have a bunch of humans staring at me." Breakdown was disgusted for a moment before a few questions appeared. How is it possible for them both to have an eye so deformed or damaged that they need eye patches? And on the same side on their faces. The coincident was too big to overlook.

"How old are you?" Breakdown asked.

"Why did that come up?" She said confused and averted her gaze as she tried to put back her eye patch.

"Just, please answer." Breakdown helped Valkyrie and put her patch back to its place. Valkyrie thought for a moment, still confused but decided that there was no harm to answer.

"I'm two years old." The answer made Breakdown raise his eyebrows for a moment.

"And were you born with that eye?"  
"Yes! What's up with all these questions?" He didn't answer and kept thinking about his theory. She has been having that eye since birth, and he only lost his eye when he was caught by Mech a few months ago.

'_Oh, that's a really interesting theory.' _He thought as the idea kept intriguing him. He might not be the smartest 'con but he was not an idiot.

"Hey!" A kick to the chest reminded Breakdown that he wasn't alone. "What are you thinking about you cyclope? Don't you dare ignore me." Breakdown didn't have time to waste on bickering with Valkyrie, he had to share his theory with someone. He doubted that Mech might be responsible for their creation, but they might have been investing in the project or been allied with the actual group. Mech didn't have advanced enough resources according to what he had seen up close. And Arachnid once told him that they were in constant need to move and avoid staying in the same place for too long. If the Decepticons were to find the creators of the techno-organics, then finding Mech might be a huge step in the right direction. Breakdown quickly picked up the energon cube and said goodbye to Valkyrie.

"Thank you for your help." He said before leaving her alone again.

"What? What the hell was that about!" She shouted in frustrated confusion.


	24. Chapter 24

The techno-organics

Chapter 24

By the time everybody reached the abandoned warehouse they were all exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. No one knew where the Decepticons were or how they would save the ones they lost. They feared for the worst, feared that they lost three more comrades.

* * *

Back in the unknown facility, there was little room to socialize or make bonds of any kind. But there was moments that could expand into entire days were they were left unsupervised for unknown reasons. They used those opportunities to break out of their cells and meet those who were suppose to be their future brothers and sisters in arm. And most importantly, to see the new babies. The scientists grew babies in artificial wombs like greens on a farm. Those who survived birth were tested, the ones that succeeded the testings were raised and trained along side the rest. But those who didn't survive the birth or succeeded the tests, well, there were no use of them. Their creators got rid of them, they just killed the babies of and cremated their bodies. The twins were the oldest, the first successful specimens, and therefor were assigned the task of taking care of the children when they were still young. KO-31 and KO-32 raised all of them and deeply cared for their younger siblings, but when the time came, Anastasia and Nikolai had to let their creators take the children away and start training them. And even then, those that didn't reach the criteria was executed; right in front of their comrades as a warning. A warning for what would happen if they didn't become good enough.

* * *

"You're back!" Widow cheered and had to stand on her toes in order to put her arms around Toni's neck. She placed a kiss on Toni's cheek, but when her girlfriend didn't answer, Widow knew that something must have happened. She let go of Toni and looked up into her beloved's eyes, they were shiny but Toni refused to burst into tears just yet. She swallowed heavily before turning to the group.

"It's best that we all go to sleep. Go to your rooms, I'm just gonna take a moment to talk with Widow." No one protested and they all went upstairs. Toni spoke when she was sure that she and Widow was alone.

"Where are the boys?"

"I put Wasp to sleep a few hours ago, Flash is no longer upset about that human. As for Nikolai, well." Widow felt that her jacket became too heavy and took it off, no longer hiding her six arms. She folded the clothing neatly and put it over one of her arms. "We put him in his room and he was crying for hours after waking up. But, he doesn't want any of us to enter, both me and Flash asked but he keeps saying that he wants to be alone."

"He misses Anastasia, just give him some time." Toni said, her voice thick as she fought the need to cry.

"What happened? Why do you look so sad?" Widow placed her hands on Toni's cheeks, thumbing away the tears that slowly made their way. Toni brought her hands over Widow's and held them closer to her skin, absorbing her comforting warmth. She looked down into those big pink eyes and noticed every part of her face, appreciating them in a whole different way. From the creamy bronze of her skin to her adorable dimples and to her heart shaped face. Watching her made Toni thank whatever creature or thing responsibly for not letting Widow get caught by the Decepticons too.

"We can't find them." Toni breathed and kissed the palm of Widow's hand. "They upgraded their firewalls and Canary hurt herself when she tried to track them, even with the Autobots's tech." Her tears ran free as she finally fell to the ground, holding Widow tightly against her body. Widow quickly started to feel her chest tighten and travel all the way up to her throat and to the back of her eyes. She wrapped all six of her arms around Toni like a protective shield and let the coat filled with weapons fall lazily to the ground.

* * *

Miko sat at the steps of the school entrance, doodling in her sketchbook. These days she usually drew the Autobots but this time she drew the techno-organics. The Japanese girl eagerly waited for them to return, even if it had only gone a day. She liked them, even though they were a bit violent, and somewhat weird. Jack and Raph had both gone, either to work or to study at the library. That meant that she got to spend time with the Autobots all by herself; without Jack always complaining and calling her reckless or an adrenaline junky. She heard the familiar sound of Bulkhead's engine and quickly gathered her things.

"Turn on track three, Bulk." She said as she jumped onto the passenger seat. She started to bang her head and mime the lyrics as Bulkhead roared and made noises. But they were soon interrupted by a knocking on the window. Miko shrieked embarrassed as Bulkhead turned off the Music, and when they looked out they saw Rock waving sheepishly. Miko cheered and jumped out of the car in order to run up and give Rock the hardest hug she could. Which showed to be very uncomfortable when she felt the metal under his clothing hit her entire right side. Miko quickly let go and held her soar arm and finally noticed that Wasp was their too.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. How did you find us?" When she looked at his face she saw that his left side was covered in bandage.

"Canary hacked into the registers of the schools in Jasper and looked for you names until she found out where you went. She then sent us and we have been waiting for you to end school." Miko looked down at Wasp who finished his soda before throwing it into nearest garbage bin.

"Lucky that you didn't miss us. We were just about to return to the base." Bulkhead said as he opened the door to the passenger seats. They all crawled in as Rock smiled unsure and greeted his original.

"How are you guys feeling? Things didn't end very well when you left." Miko asked as they drove off. Rock licked his lips uncomfortably and put hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Ever since they all returned, the whole warehouse seemed to have turned into a haunted mansion. All the games they used to play and all the bickering and jokes were no were to be heard. Everybody walked around like ghosts. After a while Rock needed to leave and get something else on his mind. At one point he had walked up to Valkyries room, intending to return a doll he had found lying around; and was just about to knock before remembering that she wasn't there. That was when he knew that he had to leave, just for a few hours. Rock asked Canary to find any of the humans and when Wasp heard of where he was going, the youngest techno-organic begged to come with him.

"I would rather not talk about." He said and Miko left Rock alone, shifting her focus to Wasp.

"Are you excited to meet your daddy again?"  
"Yes. I want to play with daddy." He swung his legs delighted with a wide smile.

"We'll be at the base soon, so you just be patient." Bulkhead said and Wasp quickly sat still and folded his hands in his lap, fighting the smile that refused to leave his cheeks. Soon the disguised silo came into view and they drove trough the exposed tunnel. The sound of Bulkhead's engine echoing before they reached the main room. All the Autobots were present as Miko jumped out.

"Guess who came to visit." Miko called as the boys crawled out. Rock felt uncomfortable at the sudden attention and didn't know were to look. Wasp on the other hand started to look for Bumblebee, and when he finally spotted the scout, Wasp flew forward. He was was aiming for Bumblebee's face, but the Autobot gently caught the boy before he crashed.

"I didn't expect to see any of you so soon." Ratchet said, looking up from whatever work he did on the computer.

"I hope it's not a bad timing." Rock apologized and started to remove the bandage he wore around his head and his arm.

"We just needed to leave the building for a while, and Wasp really wanted to meet his dad again." He glanced at Wasp who seemed to have a conversation with Bumblebee. Despite not being able to talk, Wasp still seemed to understand his original.

"You don't have anything against it if we stay here for a while?"  
"Of course not. You and your comrades are going trough a hard time and I feel that it's our responsibility to help any way we can." Optimus said, partiality blaming himself for the techno-organics imprisonment.

"And besides, Bumblebee seems to be just as glad to meet Wasp again." He looked at the two with a soft smile. Rock thanked him and followed Miko to the human area.

* * *

Freedom sat on the deck of the space ship. She dangled her legs right over the edge and breathed in the thin air as she listened to the humming of the engine. They had entered the atmosphere again and it further reminded her of how powerless she was. Freedom could fly away right now but couldn't leave her comrades all alone with the Decepticons. It had almost been a day since she was captured and she still didn't know what Megatron's plan was for her. Other then that little show she did out of Breakdown, he hadn't given her any missions or assignments. Maybe he wanted to let her to torture herself for a while before letting her go anywhere.

"So this is where you are hiding." That dark husky voice walked up behind her and and a cold shiver crept trough her like a silent alarm. What did he want with her now?

"Aren't you sitting too close to the edge?" He walked up beside her but she refused to look at him. Freedom looked down at the big blue and green beneath her, imagining just for a moment what would happen if she pushed him off.

"Heights are no big deal to me. I can fly." She raised her head from the ground below and locked her hands together, fighting the urge to push the metallic monster off the ship. Megatron raised an surprised eyebrow at her statement before a smile, which could be described as pleased, crept over his lips.

"Another attribute you have inherited from me." Freedom sighed mildly disappointed, knowing now that her idea wouldn't work.

"As much as I would like talking, I have a mission for you." Freedom finally looked up and made eye contact. She quickly rose up, but even when standing on her full height he still towered over her. Freedom hated feeling so small and weak. Among the techno-organics and even most humans she was the biggest and strongest, she had control back then, but not anymore.

"Millions of years ago, the Autobots sent a series of data cylinders into space. These cylinders were contained with much valuable knowledge ranging from mythology to star maps and scientific data."  
"And luck must be on your side, because one happens to be on this planet." Freedom concluded, crossing her arms. Megatron nodded while smiling in a way that Freedom did not like. It seemed to bring him joy whenever she seemed to show any resemblance to him. Whatever it was about skill and abilities or personality.

"And I'm also going to assume that they send these valuable cylinders into space to keep them from letting you get your claws on them."

"That's one way to phrase it." Megatron never let any of his subordinates talk to him the way she did, but he gave her a pass. He rather enjoyed it since she reminded him of his younger self, back when he was still Megatronus.

"I trust you to bring back that cylinder." He said that sentence with a threatening hiss, making Freedom tense up. She did not want to know what he could have meant, not when her comrades were at stake.

* * *

Bulkhead and Miko was cheering at the TV, loudly. Rock was reading a book he brought and Wasp was sulking in his lap. The loud volume from the TV combined with the screaming and grunting from both Bulkhead and Miko made Rock turn off his own audio receptors. Although it was annoying, it was not nearly as disturbing as when the twins boasted about their sexual conquests. Rock never thought he would ever miss having those two in the same room. Ratchet turned around, and with annoyance clear in his voice, asked the two to lower the volume. When no one of them did as he requested he turned to Rock and Wasp. At least Ratchet was grateful that Rock didn't have any of Bulkheads loud interests.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now?"

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational... thing-a-mo-bob." Wasp tapped Rock on the chest and made a twisting motion over his ear, telling Rock to turn his hearing back on. When Rock raised his head, Ratchet had put an image of the data cylinder on the TV. This peaked the boys interest and made them listen to the doctor as he explained what it was. Ratchet became really passionate when he spoke about this object and made the techno-organics want to know more, until Miko sighed and interrupted Ratchet.

"Switch it back, I want to see the hoe down show down." Bulkhead complained.

"Seriously?" Rock spoke for the first time in a long while. "I found that way more entertaining then what you were looking at."

"Ratchet," Optimus's image showed up on the computer. "A Decepticon ambush. The cylinder is at risk, we require backup." Miko and Bulkhead turned to each other smiling as he rose up. Rock quickly saw his chance at maybe find out what happened to Valkyrie, Freedom and Anastasia. He wouldn't fear getting taken by the Decepticon since the Autobots were already on the scene. Rock gently moved Wasp from his lap and waited for the doctor to turn around. But when he saw Miko run trough the groundbridge, he clenched he hissed annoyed but decided not to stop her. Rock quickly jumped down the stairs and ran trough the groundbridge, right behind Miko. They both stopped and witnessed a violent battlefield with metallic titans fighting each other. Rock gasped as an weird mixture of relief and confusion filled him. He saw Freedom fighting among them, but she was fighting against the Autobots. Rock saw Bumblebee charge and trying to attack her, but Freedom caught him and threw him into a mountain wall before running towards the cylinder. Rock didn't know what was happening or why Freedom was fighting with the Decepticons, but he couldn't let them take the cylinder. Rock grew to his full size and tackled Freedom to the ground.

"Rock?" Freedom gasped with the same mixture of feelings he experienced just moments ago. "What are you doing here?" She groaned as she kicked him off. Rock landed on his feet before sending a series of attacks towards her.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you." He was surprised with a cloud of fire, and jumped out of its way before hitting Freedom in the side.  
"I'm sorry," Freedom said strained by the pain, "He's making me do this." They locked hands and tried to force the other one back. Though furious, Rock knew Freedom must have an explanation, and so he listened.

"He's holding the others prisoners, he's using them to make me do this." Freedom managed to take him down and put her knee to his chest. Her expression became soft and pleading as he looked down on someone she considered a brother.

"Tell everybody I'm sorry. And tell Alabaster I miss her." They both heard a weird humming sound and looked up to see the cylinder shoot a red ray at Bulkhead. Rock shouted his originals name and Freedom quickly ran forward and caught the cylinder.

"You really took one for the team Bulkhead," Knock Out walked up beside Freedom. "My team." Their groundbridge opened and Knock Out, Breakdown and Freedom ran trough while the Vehicons transformed and flew away.

"Bulkhead," Optimus called. "Are you..."  
"Fine." Bulkhead interrupted him. "Didn't even smart." Miko smiled relieved but it was cut short.

"Did you see?" Arcee said as Rock joined them, "Freedom was fighting with the Decepticons." She was just about to say something else, something that would make them doubt Freedom, but Rock was quick to defend his comrade.

"She didn't do it because she wanted to." They all turned to him. "They are holding Anastasia and Valkyrie hostage in order to control Freedom. She told me so."  
"I believe you, Rock. Megatron is an masterful manipulator and he has a long history of tricking those he knows he can make use of."

"I don't get it," Bulkhead said. "Why only use her when he has two others he can also use."  
"Because Freedom is the strongest out of us. She held back when she fought me, and I still lost." He knew from experience that Freedom could cause serious damage if she chooses to. Although he didn't really put up a good fight either for the same reason as she.  
"Even stronger then Alabaster?"

"That's debatable." Rock then scoffed and shook his head. "The point I'm trying to make is, Freedom is a prisoner just like them and she has not joined them, and least of all turned her back on her family."

* * *

"I helped lose that thing, I wanna help find it. I need to be in the field with Optimus. " Bulkhead said impatient and rose halfway from the berth before Ratchet turned around and stopped him.

"Your under my watch now. Optimus's orders." The doctor said and pushed Bulkhead back down on the berth. "And running a full scan of your neuron network will be a wiser use of your time." Bulkhead tore off the cable on the side of his head.

"Come on doc, there's nothing up there to scan." Bulkhead said jokingly and rose up as he took of the device that scanned his brain. Miko shrugged her shoulder, dismissing the potential harm Bulkhead could have been inflicted to. That did not sit well Rock who also saw the red beam shooting at his originals head. Ratchet finally gave up with an exhausted sigh. He insisted that Miko and Bulkhead could instead use their time cleaning and handed them a mop.

"Is he always like this?" Rock asked the doctor, still in his full size. Miko and Bulkhead walked away from the med bay.

"You have no idea?" Ratchet muttered before looking up at Rock. "But I thank Primus that you're not like your original."

"Primus, Is that like your deity?"

"Yes, he is actually." Before they could continue, Miko called Rock over, asking him to join them. Wasp already made them company and fluttered around like a insect. Rock recalled the beam shooting at Bulkhead and how he feared losing his original before getting to know him. The techno-organic engulfed himself in green light and shrunk to his human size.

* * *

The warship soared above the planet again. The darkness combined with the cold of the warship's metallic walls made Freedom feel trapped. Freedom hated the cold, now especially because she was just fighting in a stone desert; the first real warmth she had experienced since coming to this warship. But right now was not a good timing to think about that. He had given her permission to return to her quarters, but she heard something about the cylinder being broken or something. Freedom feared how he would react, if he would be angry with her or punish her by hurting Valkyrie and Anastasia.

Freedom looked around the room, looking for something to distract herself with, she then saw the computer and got an idea. Maybe she could use their network to find out where her comrades were. It was a long shot and she was sure that they had encrypted that information, and she didn't speak or read their language, but she had to try.

Freedom hovered her sharp fingers over the keys of the computer, curling and uncurling them as she tried to figure out what key to press. She laid eyes on her left hand and got another idea. The techno-organic brought her finger to her mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood before pressing it onto the computer. And just like any other computer, it absorbed the dark energon and the screen that before was dark purple turned crimson.

"Bring me information about where they're holding the techno-organics." She ordered the computer and it did as told. The screen got filled with text and she somehow understood what it said. It was like the alien letters and worlds and numbers translated themselves right before her eyes.

'_This is new.'_ She thought and read trough the text. It said were they were but it was useless when she didn't yet know her way around the ship.

"Bring me a map of the warship." Once again, the computer obeyed.

"First, show me where I am." A dot appeared on the screen, "Now, show me where the brig is." Another dot appeared. "And, prison cell 1." When Freedom saw where they all were located she realized that they had been placed in different sections of the ship in order to keep them as far apart from each other as possible. She also knew she couldn't just walk over to their cells without any problems. But if she found an alternative way to get to them, then it might work.

"Show me a map of the ship's ventilation, and point me the brig and prison cell 1 on it too."

* * *

Wasp flew over to Ratchet, his insect looking wings was buzzing mechanically and disturbing the medic. Ratchet turned around, intending to ask the young techno-organic to either leave or be quite.

"Excuse me, sir." Wasp spoke gently. "Miko told me to fetch you, she thinks Bulkhead is acting odd."

"In what way is he acting odd?"

"I don't know. He's just drawing weird images and talking to himself." Wasp flew ahead as Ratchet followed and muttered sarcastically about something.

"Ratchet," Miko cried, "I think something might actually be wrong with Bulkhead." She pointed at Bulkhead drawing something at the wall with white paint, and the doctor realized.

"That is not art, it's science."

* * *

Bulkhead was back on the berth again with the device back on his head. Rock did not yet know what Ratchet had discovered, but he knew it had something to do with the data cylinder. Wasp sat on Bumblebee's shoulder as the white and red robot showed an image of Bulkhead's brain.

"This hot spot you see here is information, living energy." Before he could continue, Miko interrupted.

"Hold on, it's alive, it's on fire and it's in Bulkhead's brain?" Though Miko could annoy Rock with minimal effort, he did share some of her concern.

"That sounds both extremely dangerous and painful. How couldn't you feel that something was wrong."

"Chill, guys. The data is only inhabiting a fraction of my brain. Infinitesimal by standard neuron net densities." Bulkhead suddenly opened his eyes in surprise. "Wait, how do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish," Optimus began, "The living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"A security measure." Ratchet said, admiring the geniality.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars."

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead joked and got up. Rock had a bad feeling in his gut. Although the data occupied such a small area of his brain, it couldn't be without consequences. When Bulkhead painted those equations it was like something else controlled him or he seized being his full self. Rock couldn't help but think about the twins and the horrifying experiments that damaged their brains. Could Bulkhead end up in similar way? Bumblebee's data sounds made Rock shift his attention.

"Are we staring at genius, or gibberish?" Arcee asked and pointed at what Bulkhead had written on the wall. Rock didn't know how it was possible but he somehow understood what all those alien symbols meant. Sure, it was an insanely hard equation but he somehow knew what all those figures meant separately. This was really interesting, he wondered if Wasp somehow understood as well; if any other techno-organic could, if they all could but never had the opportunity to realize it before.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet said and the Autobots reacted very positive to it, although the boys didn't yet realize why it was such a good thing.

"Rock, Miko, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead leaned forward in order to get closer to their eye level. Before any of them could answer, Bulkhead happily explained to them.

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Optimus said with a faint joyous tone.

"Or handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron."

* * *

**I had to break this chapter into two parts since it became really long and I felt I needed to upload something soon. I still hope you enjoy it and will be waiting for the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note**

**Wow, this is the longest chapter yet and the longest I have waited until posting. I would have made this longer but I thought it was time to start updating and not leave you hanging. Be free to comment but remember to be nice.**

* * *

The techno-organics

Chapter 25

Megatron was not happy with the outcome of this mission. The knowledge of the ancients was so close, and yet they lost it to the Autobots. Who knew what kind of knowledge they acquired that could be used against the Decepticons? All they knew was that the data had been transferred to the mind of the Autobot Bulkhead. They could have a chance if he left the base, but they probably already know that and are keeping him under heavy guard. This whole situation was frustrating. Megatron heard the quite steps of Soundwave as he made his way.

"What is it Soundwave?" The warlord turned around and saw a picture of the warship.

"A dark energon signal have been spotted on the ship?" Soundwave showed a map of the ventilation with a red dot moving trough. Megatron chuckled as he looked at the moving dot, knowing exactly who hid behind it.

"That's my girl." Megatron said and smiled, showing his sharp dentas. He hoped that she would do something like this, he started to fear that he had too high expectations of her.

"Let's see how far she'll go before anyone else discovers her. I'll then take care of Freedom myself."

* * *

Freedom flew trough the maze like tunnels that stretched trough the whole ship. On her way she drew a claw along the wall in order to leave a track to follow to get back to her quarters. She had shrunk to human size thinking it would make the way there quieter. From her smaller form she started to get a new view of the situation. She felt weaker, she felt that this place was far too big and that no matter how much she flew or crawled trough this cramped space she still wouldn't find a way what she looked for. What if she found Anastasia and Valkyrie, but it would be too late and they would show to be dead all along? What if there was no way away from this warship? What would Megatron do to her if he found out she was doing this? Was he going to kill her? No, he wouldn't. She didn't have a clear reason why she she knew that, she just knew. Freedom heard a familiar voice and awoke from her thoughts. She stopped in her tracks as she listened, that voice came back and Freedom flew in its direction. She saw light and now she started to hear a second voice. Freedom stopped as she reached a ventilation panel with bars she could look trough. She held her breath as she peeked and saw Anastasia and Knock Out.

* * *

Knock Out put on the necklace with a loud click before it started to beep and buzz for a short moment. When he was sure it was on he started to remove Anastasia's handcuffs.

"Does this feel better?" Knock Out asked and hung the handcuffs on his hip. Anastasia massaged her wrists before attempting to use her powers. A sparkle appeared in her hand but died out shortly after. Sucking the power out of her just as the cuffs.

"I guess so." She answered with a sad smile, but was still grateful for getting those heavy cuffs off. Knock Out sighed relived, although he knew that Anastasia had become more dependent on him he still feared an another attack. The exhaustion he experienced after he woke up from stasis had been gone for a while, but he'd rather be on the safe side. Knock Out waited for a moment, letting Anastasia try the effects of the necklace as much as she wanted, before questioning her. Breakdown had told him about his theory about Mech being partners with the group that created the techno-organics. That had sparked Knock Out's interest but he had to get some more evidence that could strengthen their theory before presenting it to Megatron.

"Did you know that Breakdown is the original to your friend Valkyrie?" He started off.

"I had my suspicions. They look alike. How come you wanted to bring that up?"  
"Well, Breakdown thought it would be good for them to have similar meetings as you and I. And he mentioned a funny thing I didn't know before, they both have an eyepatch on the same side of their faces." Anastasia chuckled almost like a child as she thought of sweet memories with Valkyrie.

"What a funny coincident."

"Indeed. Do you want to know how Breakdown lost his eye?" Anastasia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, thinking it would be a fun way to pass the time and make her dad stay longer. She liked to think of him that way, although she knew it would make him uncomfortable to start using that word.

"Breakdown was captured during a scouting mission by a group of humans."

"Really?" Anastasia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, they were a terrorist group who intended to pull him apart to make weapons out of him." Knock Out hated to think about it. Hated to think about the things Breakdown was subjected to, like he was just a lab rat.

"Mech, they were called. Have you heard of them?" Anastasia raised her eyebrows confused, wondering how he expected to have heard of them. "Maybe you have read about them somewhere or seen them on the news." Knock Out added when he saw her look. He didn't want to make her suspicious. Anastasia opened her mouth to say something but something clicked in her head and as she intertwined her fingers thoughtfully. She had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember from were.

"Yes, I have but..." It was a long time ago. Anastasia remembered it being mentioned in a conversation. Yes, at the old base. Anastasia didn't like thinking about that place, but that name had led to a particular conversation she had overheard a long time ago.

"Th-the... My creators-" Anastasia's started to tremble and Knock Out detected her heartbeat rising. "I overheard them saying that. They talked about transporting two of us somewhere and they mentioned something called Mech. I can't remember perfectly well. I remember overhearing when I was working, I didn't think much about it since I knew they would get mad if they found me eavesdropping." Her hands shook even more and Knock Out gently grabbed them, calming Anastasia down before she kept talking. "But I remember that the day after two of us had disappeared. Our superiors simply stated that they had been moved and we all just assumed it meant they were dead. But now, it sounds they were relocated." This were great information. Now he had evidence that pointed towards that they were in some sort of partnership or alliance with the unknown group. But, it also pointed to the possibility of two more techno-organics being under Mech's control. A grin almost crawled over his faceplates but I he held it back.

"I'm sorry," Anastasia said. "I think I told much more then you wanted to hear." On the contrary, she had told him exactly what he was looking for; but he couldn't let her know that. So he played along.

"You did nothing wrong. It makes me glad to see you have so much trust in me." Anastasia's chest swelled with an alien feeling as she fought the urge to jump forward and hug Knock Out. The red Decepticon gently placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to Megatron and see if we can move you into a better cell."

"You'll really do that?"

"Of course." He said and playfully tapped the top of her nose with his claw.

Freedom waited until Knock Out had left before making her move. She saw what he was doing and she couldn't let Anastasia be further tricked. To see her big sister manipulated and trapped and brainwashed, it took almost all of her willpower to not torch Knock Out on the spot.

"Anastasia," Freedom whispered. Anastasia jerked before twisting side to side, trying to find out where the the familiar voice came from. That pleasant voice and that lovely accent which she haven't heard in what felt like years. She looked up and saw a small shape fly from the roof before growing and landing on the floor. They were both filled with huge joy and relief. What ever fights and disagreements they had in the past no longer mattered and all that mattered was how much they wanted to embrace each other. Freedom ran forward and crushed Anastasia against herself.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, right?" Anastasia placed her hands on both sides of Freedom's face and looked after any wounds or new scars.

"I'm fine. What about you? I know your body can heal itself, but not your mind."

"Yes, I'm fine but I have been hearing and seeing things lately. I recently saw the bony monster, but we can talk about it later. Do you have any idea how we can escape?" Anastasia held Freedom's hands hopefully, but Freedom didn't have the same enthusiasm. She was so scared for what would happen if they failed. They were left behind even with the Autobots help, and she was scared of Megatron who claimed that he would personally come for them if they tried to escape.

"You know that I helped feed and bath you when you were a child." Anastasia said with a warm and comforting look on her face. "I know when you're frightened. And I also know that we'll find a way." Freedom let those words sink in as she started to think, she then saw Anastasia's necklace.

"What is that?" Freedom asked and pointed.

"The first gift my father ever given to me." Anastasia answered sadly yet she wore a faint smile. Freedom got an idea and put her hands around the collar. The first thought that came to mind was to simply destroy it, but that would be foolish. Freedom bit down on her finger and placed it on the heavy collar, dark energon flowed into the machine and it started to glow purple.

"Deactivate." She ordered. It buzzed for a moment before the lights turned off. Anastasia clapped and when she separated her hands, red lightning was caught between them. A huge relief washed over her as the electric energy spread trough once again, taking its rightful place. It was like a important piece she lost had returned home and made her whole again.

"Not yet," Freedom said. She took a moment to order the machine to give off light like it was still on before taking back her blood. "I still need to find Valkyrie. We'll find a way to escape, I promise. We just have to wait." Anastasia was quick to protest though.

"Why do we have to wait? I have my powers, I can just give the ship a huge surge and make it crash." Freedom sighed and pinched her nose.

"Yes, you can do that, but the ship is flying right above the atmosphere. You will risk that the ship might fall right into a populated area and explode. You might be fine with your healing factor but what about me and Valkyrie, what about all the humans that would die, and what about the Decepticons? I don't like them more then you do, but a few of them are the originals to some of our friends." Freedom waited for a moment until Anastasia lowered her head in defeat.

"I want to go home just as much as you but we have to be smart and not just go berserk without a plan. Can you do that, do you think you have the patience?" Anastasia nodded, but she was still frustrated. It was so annoying to have her powers back but not able to use them. Freedom took Anastasia's hands and looked into her eyes. "I have to tell you something about your original." She began. "Be careful about trusting him. Even though I'm glad for your sake, don't forget that he's a Decepticon, and don't forget who his master is." The truth had to come sooner or later. The truth was that Anastasia couldn't trust her original, even though he had been such great company since she was imprisoned.

"You're right. I just hope you follow your own advice as well." Freedom stepped backwards with a worried expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I have known that Megatron's you original since I first laid eyes on him." Freedom's breath started to get faster as she asked her next question.

"And, that's alright?"

"Of course it is. Sweetie, we are family and I don't care who your original is, no one will." Freedom sighed relived but her heart was still hot and beating. The faintest smile graced her lips before she realized that she wasn't done.

"I have to go and find Valkyrie. Be a little more patient, we will find a way to get home." Freedom was surprised with a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe." She said before Freedom engulfed herself in purple light, shrunk and flew back to the vents. She squeezed trough the bars and took a moment to remember the way to Valkyries cell. She started to fly in that direction, filled with enthusiasm. This might just work, they might be able to escape. They might see their family soon, they might soon be back in the warehouse. Freedom's happy thoughts was abruptly interrupted though as a static sound screeched in her ears.

"_Freedom." _That raspy voice turned Freedom into a cold statue. How could he talk to her? The chip! Knock Out scanned her and must have found the chips in her head. They must have found it's frequency and connected to it.

'_I am gonna kill you, Knock Out.'_

"I'm on my way to your quarters. There is something I want to discuss with you in person." Freedom was filled with fear born adrenaline as she in a panic tried to remember the way back. In her frenzy she remembered the trail she had left on her way. She spotted the claw marks and took off like a rocket in that direction. She almost crashed into the walls as she flew, concentrating on speed and not control. Freedom had to get back she had to or she would fear his reaction.  
_'He knows. How can he know? I was so careful. What is he gonna do?' _

She finally reached her quarters and squeezed herself trough the metal bars before growing back to her full size. Freedom ran her fingers trough her thick hair anxiously as she tried to calm herself. There was this small hope that he really didn't know what she had done. If she could act innocent when he came then he might not suspect anything. Freedom sat down on the berth and took slow deep breaths.

'_Breath, breath.'_ She had to calm down, and she had to stop shaking. If only Wasp was here to calm her. What was going to happen? He was not going to kill her, right? The sound of the doors opening echoed suddenly trough the room and Freedom froze. A big spiky shadow came into Freedom's view, she raised her head towards the opening and saw Megatron. His entire form almost filled the opening, leaving no chance for her to run. Freedom looked up and observed his face, he looked angry but that was basically how he always looked. She might have a better chance of getting out of trouble if she acted as usual.

"Would it be too much to ask you to knock before you come into my room." She forced herself to say as calmly and normally as possible. Megatron did not look amused though, he basically fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You are not very gifted in the art of deception." He stated and Freedom's eyes got impossibly wide with terror. He knew, there was no way to deny it. No way to escape but wait and see what he was going to do.

"I knew you were doing something since you first used the dark energon. I just wanted to see how far you could go with your mission without anybody else noticing." The way he spoke was terrifyingly calm and mannered which scared Freedom even more. She knew he was observing her and tried to calculate how she would react.

"I must admit, I was hoping from the start that you would do something like this. You really surprised me with the way you use dark energon. I guess it only took a few drops of blood to give you access to our classified files." Freedom said nothing. She just sat still and ran trough every plan she could think of, thinking on any weaknesses Megatron had that she could use. She thought back to the time they fought, judging from the way he moved and his fighting style she could figure out that he did not like fighting in small spaces; and hopefully he hadn't yet repaired his sword. She was smaller and faster then him, and they were currently in an even smaller space then before, he would have it even more difficult to fight.

"I hope you understand that I can't just let you do whatever you want without consequences. That would create dissension among the ranks." In less of a second a picture flashed before her eyes. The place where Megatron stood was for a moment replaced with a man with a blank expression raising an electric stick to hit her with. That was all needed for Freedom to completely lose her composure and tackle Megatron to the ground. Freedom wrapped her hands around his neck and tried to strangulate him. She knew Cybertronians didn't breath but hopefully she could make some damage by doing that. Megatron did no resistance but acting like he was struggling and observing her.

"I did not escape captivity only to used by someone else." She growled as she put more pressure on his neck. This was not hurting the warlord as much as Freedom thought. He could easily break free from her grip and take her down, but not yet. "I won't let you abuse me. I won't accept abuse from anyone ever again. Not. Even. You." Megatron had heard enough. Force would not make her cooperative and he could not convince her to fight for the Decepticon cause, he had to figure out a different method, one he had never used before. He raised his left hand towards Freedom's face and gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. Freedom gasped softly at the unexpected touch and her grip loosened. She expected him to fight, to shoot at her, claw her until she was left half dead. Freedom let go and looked confused at the one she for a moment tried to kill.

"What are you doing?" Freedom rose up, not knowing what to do next. This was so unfamiliar, so confusing, she didn't know what to next but watch him and hopefully react fast enough for whatever trick he was pulling. Megatron rose up, he was not wearing his usual scowl, in fact, he was wearing a faint smile.

"Why aren't you angry?" Freedom's rich voice had shrunk down to a whisper as she feared what that smile meant.

"Don't be afraid, you will never have to fear being harmed by me again." Megatron said in an surprisingly gentle tone. Freedom did not know what to do or say, this was all too unexpected, this was all too strange. Why was he so gentle? Why wasn't he the violent and merciless warlord she had always imagined him to be?

"Come with me." Freedom didn't know what was going on, but she still followed him. She knew he was up to something, but she couldn't do much about it. If she followed him she wouldn't risk angering him or risk an army coming to his aid.

* * *

Megatron led them outside to the ships higher deck. The sky had darkened to a mixture of yellow and dark pink and the clouds had turned a darker blue. The air was so thin that as soon as the wind hit Freedom's face she started to breath heavier, trying to suck in all the oxygen. Freedom made sure though to not show it, she didn't want to look even weaker.

"You mentioned earlier today you possessed flight." He started before turning towards her. "Care to show me?" Freedom looked at Megatron before stepping closer to the edge. She looked down at the beautiful dark blue. She had no way to know what he was planning, but somehow, that didn't matter as much anymore. All she could think about right now was the illusion of freedom she could drown herself in, just for a moment. She stepped closer the the edge, just enough to let the tips of her boots hang right over the edge. It had been so long since she last flew. Ever since they moved to London they had all been careful not to fly around since they were wary about being seen. But now, it was just the two of them an infinite sky ahead. Freedom closed her eyes and leaned forward, and was soon falling; enjoying the sensation of winds freezing her skin and going trough her curly hair. But there was one moment she loved even more, the moment she cheated gravity.

She opened her eyes and let her purple light engulf her. Freedom thrust herself upwards towards the spaceship again. She flew past it and instead aimed for the sky, going even higher. Thin air hit her lungs as she laughed for the first time in a long time. But it was short lived as she saw Megatron waiting on the deck. It brought her back to reality and she descended back down.

When Megatron first heard of Freedom, he despised her with all his spark, now he somewhat liked her. She had come to be one of the very few who didn't irritate or anger him. Whether she liked it or not, he saw much of himself in her. She was a chance for the warlord to make someone worthy of his title. She was his creation, a being made from his energon. But her will was almost as strong as his and she was just as stubborn. Manipulating her would be hard, but it would be worth it.

"I guess being locked up inside the warship has been hard on you." Megatron said as she landed.

"It has been a while actually since I last flew."

Megatron nodded before turning around.

"Come." He commanded and transformed. Megatron flew into the air and Freedom followed him. She didn't know where they were heading or what all of this was about, but right now, she wanted to enjoy this flight as much as she could since there might be time until she could go out and fly again.

* * *

They landed in a valley in the middle of a dessert. Nothing but rocks and sand, and no one to find them. Warning bells started to shout in Freedom's head, this was a perfect place for him to kill her and not let anyone find her body. Like she expected, Megatron unsheathed his fixed sword and swung it right at her. Freedom reacted quickly and jumped out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing? Was this your plan all along?" Freedom yelled and transformed her right arm.

"I told you I was going to make you my apprentice, so I better start teaching you." He said and shot at her. She evaded his shots, moving towards him before unsheathing her own sword. Freedom attacked, aiming for his head but he blocked her attack.

"I see it in the way you fight, you're holding back." Megatron pushed her back and pointed the sword at her throat. "Never hold back. In a real fight you're fighting with your life at stake. Don't hold back for anyone."

"I have been in enough fights to learn that on my own." Freedom said irritated. She attacked again. Their swords were clashing against each other, making high pitched metallic noises as they hit each other. Megatron fought even better now then he did before on the warship, to which Freedom welcomed as a challenged. This terrain was also giving Freedom an edge. Freedom jumped up on one of the mountain walls och then kicked herself of the wall, aiming a punch at Megatron's head. But he reacted quickly and evaded her attack and caught her midair before throwing her into the ground.

"That was a good attack, but you're still holding back." He said as Freedom rose back up. "You don't even use your fires. I want you to use all your strength. Show me what you're truly capable of."

Freedom bared her metallic teeth before cocooning herself in her purple light. Megatron stood unmoving and watched what happened to her. She grew somewhat bigger and her silhouette changed, became sharper, spikier. When she emerged from the light she wore an armor greatly resembling Megatron's. An armor in silvery and purple metal, making her look like an warrior; or a gladiator. Freedom threw a punch at Megatron, but he jumped out of the way and she hit the wall instead, leaving a huge spiderweb pattern.

"That's more like it." Megatron complimented and Freedom turned around, grabbed the cape on her back and it rolled together into a purple glowing whip. Megatron looked at the whip with a mixture of envy and surprise before skillfully evading her attack. The whip seemed to elongate itself as Freedom attacked leaving no options for Megatron then to catch it and pulling her towards him. Freedom tried to fight back but in the end Megatron had superior strength. She yelled as she flew forward, but got her footing back to throw a ball of fire at Megatron.

Megatron slashed his sword at it, making it disappear; but while he was distracted Freedom ran forward and hit him in the gut. Megatron screamed in pain as he fell backwards. Freedom gasped, regaining her senses as she saw Megatron struggle to get back up. She held her distance, not knowing how he would react.

"Are you alright?" Freedom asked.

"Don't worry about me. I have been trough worse." His voice started off strained but soon got its usual tone. "That's how I want you to fight from now on. Don't hold back for anyone, not even me." He straightened himself before lifting one of his eyebrows. "But, why are you holding back? I would have expected you to go even harder on me." Freedom's armor started glow faintly and seemed to sink back into her skin. Leaving her as she was before in her blue jeans and black blouse. She swallowed a few times, gathering her words before answering.

"Whether you and I like it or not, we are family. And I don't want you to die, because of that."

It was fascinating how strong blood bonds were to organic beings. Despite everything he has put her trough, she still wouldn't want to kill him. How sweet. This made it all easier.

"But I also know you don't feel the same about me." Freedom suddenly added, regaining her boldness. "Why are you suddenly so patient with me? Why didn't you beat me up when I attacked you? Why did you bring me here? And why do you want me as your apprentice?"

"I didn't punish you because I see a lot of myself in you. I emphasize with you." Freedom was quite. She didn't know what to say, but she started to question herself if there was more to him then she first thought.

"Just like you I was born to serve others. I was born in the lowest casts of my home world, a miner, before becoming a gladiator. Everyday I risked my life to entertain the upper casts of our society. I had nothing, not even a name. " Freedom looked in shock. Her mouth was slightly open ready to say something but for a while she couldn't muster anything to say except, "You were a slave?". The look he gave her now was not fake, he looked at her with more gentleness then he had ever given anyone.

"Yes. I didn't start the war because I wanted to, I did it because I thought it was the only way to free the lower casts and change Cybertron for the better."

"But, what about all the planets you destroyed?" Good intentions or not, it didn't excuse massacre.

"Casualties of war." He said matter of factly. "War is brutal and there will always be something caught in the crossfires."

"Will this planet be one of them?"

"Maybe."

Well, what was Freedom expecting from her original? There was no way to fix that, not right now anyway.

"I didn't have a name either." Freedom said and Megatron slightly tilted his helm, listening to her. "I had a serial number before naming myself. I was called MT-14." Megatron reached forward and took her hands in his, holding them in front of her as he looked her in the eyes.

"That is why I treat you differently from the rest of my crew. You know how it feels to have a life that doesn't belong to you. That's why I want you to not accept abuse from anyone." Megatron stretched out his hand and drew it trough her thick black locks. Instead of leaning away from it she leaned into it. Freedom knew she should have had a voice screaming in her head, telling her not to trust him, not to be deceived. But right now, she felt warm despite the cold claws on her cheek.

"I hope we can agree upon keeping this a secret. It wouldn't sit well with the crew if they knew I was giving you privileges."

"I think we can both agree that I'm more trustworthy then you." Freedom joked and raised one of her eyebrows. The smile on Megatron's face quickly vanished as he heard the comm link beep.

"Lord Megatron,we've detected a familiar energy profile." Knock Out spoke trough the link.

"The data?"

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radius of their base."

"Breakdown and I will..."

"Fail me again?" Megatron hissed before contacting Soundwave.

"I have to go. A groundbridge will show momentarily to bring you back to the warship." Megatron transformed and flew into the air, leaving Freedom alone.

_'He really has nerve to leave me in the middle of nowhere unsupervised.'_ Freedom thought and couldn't help but smile. She then remembered the advice she had given Anastasia and quickly shook her head and drew her fingers over her face. What was she doing? Her original was a masterful liar and manipulator, she shouldn't be so easily fooled. She couldn't described the feeling she had then, but she guessed it was the feeling of being complete. All her life she had known about her human half, their history, their people and found a home there; but never on her cybertronian side. To know more about Cybertron, her original and seem to be accepted by him. But was it actually real or was he only using her? A mechanical sound emitted, accompanied with green and blue lights. Freedom looked ahead of her, pondering for a moment if she should go back or run away. She thought about Anastasia and how she was tricked by her original, she couldn't leave her, she couldn't betray them like that. Couldn't just run away and leave them.


End file.
